Kiseki no Sedai
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [CHAP 12 UP] Kyungsoo adalah manager baru club basket Seirin. Dan Kai adalah 'Preman Amerika' yang berbakat namun egois dan kasar. "Aku tidak butuh kepercayaan darimu karna aku percaya pada diriku sendiri," It's [KaiSoo] Gender Switch/GS! School Life! Basketball!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Pair / Slight : KaiSoo / Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Leght : Chapter(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO !**

 **DON'T LIKE IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KYUNGSOO KAI MINE ! KAI KYUNGSOO MINE ! AND KAISOO MY MINE ! XDD

Happy Reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kurasa kau bisa meminta orang lain saja eonni.." Kyungsoo menolak halus dengan ekspresi mencoba meyakinkan, gadis manis dengan mata bulatnya itu memegang tangan Luhan serius. "Aku merasa masih belum pantas." Lanjutnya rendah diri sementara Luhan berdecak tidak terima.

"Kau pantas!" Balas Luhan membalikkan pegangan Kyungsoo ditangannya, kini dialah yang menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, menatap sepupunya itu penuh harap.

"Please, tidak ada orang lain yang kurasa mampu mengambil tugas ini. Ayolah! Bukankah kau pernah melakukan ini saat SMP?" Luhan masih mendesak, membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Tapi aku takut tak sebaik Baekhyun."

"Kau bisa sebagai dirimu sendiri." Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Meski aku tak yakin kau bisa segalak Baekhyun sih." Luhan terkekeh dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Akan kupikirkan eonni,"

"Tidak perlu berfikir lagi. Kau harus menerimanya, titik."

"Tapi-"

"Atau aku akan berhenti menganggapmu sebagai saudara." Putus Luhan dengan ekspresi tegas yang mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas, gadis manis itu mengusap pucuk hidung mungilnya berfikir.

"Terserah eonni saja." Putusnya menyerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo berada, gadis itu berdiri didepan gerbang besar salah satu sekolah Elite di Seoul **. 'Seirin High School'** itulah tulisan yang terpajang besar dipapan atas bagian gerbang. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang, menggumankan kata–kata semangat didalam hatinya sebelum kaki–kaki kecilnya dengan santai memasuki sekolah barunya. Ratusan manusia terlihat tengah lalu lalang disetiap jalan.

Well, ini tahun ajaran kedua Kyungsoo disekolah menengah. Awalnya Kyungsoo adalah salah satu siswi yang tercatat di Sekolah Negri dri Busan, namun tahun ini Ayahnya yang merupakan seorang Dokter spesialis dalam dipindah tugaskan ke kota, dan itu mau tak mau membuat keluarga mereka diharuskan pindah. Alasan lain karna Kyungsoo tidak mau berpisah dengan orang tua serta adiknya yangmasih kecil. Berkumpul dengan keluarga adalah segalanya bagi Kyungsoo. Kini dia dan keluarganya menetap di salah satu kompleks perumahan yang nyaman, tepat disamping rumah sepupunya sendiri, Xi Luhan. Nah, karna ingin satu sekolah dengan Luhan jugalah akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bersekolah disini.

"Jurnalistik! Jurnalistik! Hei, kau suka membaca?" Salah seorang siswi berkaca mata tebal mendekatinya, menyerahkan satu lembar formulir.

"Jika kau berminat, silahkan daftar di club kami yaa." Lanjutnya dengan senyum manis dibalik kaca mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan kata terimakasih sebelum dia melanjutkan perjalanan. Ahya, aku belum memberi tahu tradisi tahunan di Seirin kan? Yeah. Sekolah Seirin cukup terkenal dengan berbagai macam club dan Organisasi, itulah sebabnya pagi ini sekolah terlihat sangat ramai. Para senior sedang sibuk mempromosikan club dan organisasi mereka pada murid tahun ajaran baru. Kyungsoo membaca formulir ditangannya dan tersenyum. Dia suka membaca, namun sepertinya Jurnalistik tidak terlalu bagus karna dia sudah memiliki pilihan sendiri.

"Kyungsoo!" Nah itu dia. Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya kearah sumber suara, dan disalah satu stand, sepupunya tengah melambai kearahnya. Buru–buru Kyungsoo berlari kecil mendekati Luhan.

"Eonni.."

"Kufikir kau tersesat dilautan manusia ini." Luhan tersenyum lebar dengan manis dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam stand clubnya.

"Nah. Welcome di Club Basket!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Basket.**

Kyungsoo sangat menyukai olahraga tersebut. Namun karna fisiknya yang sedikit –ehem– hanya mungil dan kurang tinggi, membuat Kyungsoo merasa canggung untuk masuk menjadi salah satu anggota club basket. Makadari itu, dia mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai Manager dan itu sudah berjalan saat dia duduk di bangku SMP! Basket itu menyenangkan, itulah fikirnya.

"Dia Kyungsoo! Orang yang kupromosikan menggantikan Baekhyun," Luhan memperkenalkannya pada anggota club basket Seirin. Gadis manis itu kemudian membungkuk kecil.

"Hallo, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya juga!" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan kuat. Dia merasa sedikit canggung dan ..gugup! Bagaimana tidak? Semua siswa yang tergabung dalam club ini sangat tinggi, besar dan kuat! Mungkin jika diukur, Kyungsoo hanya mencapai batas dadanya. Ck! Kyungsoo mendadak jadi ciut, dia menunduk dengan malu dan Luhan yang melihat itu hanya berdecak.

"Kyungsoo ini sudah menjadi manager basket saat SMP! Kurasa dia cocok kok," Ucap Luhan mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, kurasa dia berpengalaman, dan jika Luhan sudah bilang cocok, maka kuanggap cocok juga." Komentar lelaki tinggi bersurai coklat dengan nada malas, dia menatap Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, angkatan kedua. Kufikir kita seumuran ya? Dan aku kapten basket Seirin." Kyungsoo mendongak, menemukan lelaki tinggi yang merupakan kapten basket itu tengah tersenyum, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lega.

"Kau masih baru disini, kuharap kau bisa berinteraksi dengan baik,"

"I–iya." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, dia kemudian menatap Luhan. "Aku hanya mengherankan sesuatu." Ucapnya.

"Apa itu?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, menanti kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir Park Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa manager kita selalu bertubuh mungil?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Dimulai darimu, dan sekarang bahkan sekarang lebih mungil dari Baekhyun yang sudah jelas–jelas mungil itu." Kyungsoo terdiam, mencerna ucapan Chanyeol dan detik berikutnya wajahnya sudah merah padam. Jadi.. lelaki itu mengatainya kecil? Dan Luhan? Gadis cantik itu langsung sweetdrop ditempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berapa orang yang mendaftar?" Gadis imut dengan mata sipit itu berguman kecil, mengecek kertas ditangannya dengan teliti.

"Ada sekitar lima puluh orang, namun kita hanya butuh tuju orang sebagai tim inti. Persaingan tahun ini akan ketat sekali.." Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya, dia kemudian duduk dikursinya, mulai mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusan pemandu sorak? Ingat, sebentar lagi jabatanmu sebagai manager akan dicabut." Baekhyun yang mendengar itu mendengus cantik, menatap sebal kearah pintu masuk dan menemukan wajah menyebalkan milik Chen ada disana.

"Sampai belum ada yang menggantikanku, aku masih tetap manager. Ingat itu kepala kotak! Lagipula, kenapa kau ada disini? Apa promosimu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah." Chen melangkah masuk dan menyerahkan satu lembar formulir kepada Suho –lelaki yang duduk disamping Baekhyun–

"Peserta terakhir. Preman dari Amerika."

"Preman?" Suho dan Baekhyun sama–sama menatapnya tidak mengerti, Baekhyun mengambil kertas formulir tersebut, membacanya teliti dengan alis berkerut.

"Dia sangat tidak tahu sopan santun pada kakak kelas. Kalian tahu bagaimana dia menyerahkan formulir ini padaku? Ck, rasanya ingin kuhajar mukanya saat itu juga." Ujar Chen sebal, lelaki itu mengusap rambut cepaknya dengan pelan. "Tugasku sudah selesai kan? Aku pergi." Chen berbalik menuju kearah pintu, namun sebelum melewati pintu, lelaki itu menoleh kembali kebelakang membuat Suho dan Baekhyun menunggu.

"Ahya, tadi Luhan juga datang. Dia membawa si calom manager baru kita." Dia mengedip kecil sebelum meraih knop pintu dan melangkah keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa belum pantas menjadi manager club basker Seirin –mengingat anggotanya yang terlihat kuat dan tangguh– membuat Kyungsoo agak ragu menerima tawaran Luhan. Namun ini juga tawaran bagus, karna tanpa memintapun Luhan langsung merekomendasikan dirinya menggantikan posisi Baekhyun. Yeah, Baekhyun awalnya adalah manager club basket, namun entah bagaimana ceritanya gadis imut bak berbie itu beralih menjadi ketua pemandu sorak –karna tak bisa mengemban dua tugas berat sekaligus– akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan mencari manager baru. Dan gadis itu –entah bagaimana ceritanya juga– langsung setuju saat Luhan bilang ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo penggantinya. Bahkan Baekhyun tanpa segan langsung merangkul Kyungsoo seolah mereka adalah teman dekat, padahal mereka baru bertemu. Hhm, kurasa keduanya memiliki sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang terpendam.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku menyerahkan tugasku sepenuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Ingat ya Kyungsoo, anggota club basket itu sangat bandel, mereka susah diberitahu, jadi kuharap kau bisa bersiakap galak pada mereka, jika bisa kau juga boleh menendang bokong mereka jika mereka berani menentang ucapanmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis atas ucapan Baekhyun, otaknya mulai berfantasi membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun yang imut itu mengamuk dan mengomeli para anggota yang membangkang latihan. Kekekek! Pasti terlihat lucu. Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun barusan, Kyungsoo menarik kesimpulan bahwa dibalik sikap tangguh dan kuat para anggota, ternyata mereka juga manusia malas yang suka membangkang. Yah, itulah manusia.

"Kuharap kau bisa bekerja dengan baik ya." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sampai matanya menyipit bak bulan sabit, imut!

"Tentu. Kau harus membantuku juga Baekhyun-sshi."

"Baekhyun saja, kita kan satu angkatan."

"Oke. Baekhyun." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, menyadari bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang pandai berteman.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kegedung latihan, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada anggota club."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anggota club terdiri dari lima pemain inti dan dua orang cadangan yang semuanya adalah murid kelas dua. Anggota kelas tiga sudah tidak diwajibkan ikut karna fokus untuk persiapan menghadapi Seneung tahun depan.." Baekhyun masih bicara sementara kakinya melangkah melewati koridor menuju kearah barat, membuat Kyungsoo harus berlari–lari kecil mengikutinya. Gadis itu sedikit tertinggal karna dia terlalu sibuk mengangumi setiap bangunan yang dilewatinya. Wow! Sekolah ini sangat luas dan besar dengan segala fasilitas yang memadai.

"Nah kita sampai." Baekhyun membuka salah satu pintu yang berada diujung saat mereka melewati lorong koridor dan menemukan sebuah lapangan besar. Ini adalah gedung yang pihak sekolah sediakan khusus untuk berolah raga. Disamping lapangan futsal outdoor, berdiri bangunan megah besar yang berisi berbagai macam tempat olahraga indoor, dan salah satunya yang berada dipaling ujung adalah lapangan basket. Kyungsoo berdecak kagum saat Baekhyun membuka pintu dan matanya menemukan sebuah lapangan basket yang besar disana. lengkap dengan loker dan segala fasilitasnya disana. ah, Kyungsoo yakin dia akan betah disini.

"Hallo semuanya! Aku datang bersama manager baru!" Baekhyun berseru keras membuat beberapa orang –termasuk Luhan– yang sedang latihan santai itu menoleh. Baekhyun segera menyeret Kyungsoo mendekat berdiri disampingnya, menyikut pinggul Kyungsoo agar dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Ha–hallo. Namaku Do Kyungsoo dan saya menggantikan Baekhyun sebagai manager. Mohon bantuannya." Kyungsoo membungkuk dalam dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Hai Kyungsoo. Namaku Suga, aku adalah Clucth shooter Seirin. Senang bertemu denganmu, kuharap kita bisa berteman. Ahya, omong–omong kau manis juga ya, hehe.." Suga tersenyum hingga deretan gigi putihnya terekpos. Dan pujian frontal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin merona, dia menunduk dengan wajah tomat sambil menggumankan kata terimakasih.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Suga adalah perayu ulung yang kapan saja bisa menipumu. Dia orang yang susah diberitahu," Peringat Baekhyun menatap malas pada Suga yang hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia memutar bola matanya malas, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memperkenalkan anggota tim kepada Kyungsoo.

"Pertama, Luhan eonni. Dia adalah manager tim tahun lalu, namun karna dia sudah kelas tiga, terpaksa harus turun jabatan. Tapi bukan berarti Luhan eonni sudah lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja, dia masih tetap menjadi anggota dan membantu club."

"Ya terserah apa katamu Baekyun." Jawab Luhan yang tengah asik bermain dengan ponselnya. Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya, menunjuk seseorang yang berada didepan loker, sepertinya sedang mengambil handuk.

"Itu Jin, Shooting Guard."

"Hai.." Lelaki tinggi dengan wajah manis itu melambai manis kearah Kyungsoo.

"Lalu Chen, dia memang tidak pandai melakukan shoot, tapi dia punya Emperor Eyes yang bisa membaca situasi seluruh lapangan."

"Ck, jangan merendahkanku Byun, aku akan berlatih keras dan membuktikan kemampuanku padamu." Balas Chen malas, namun tak urung tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Dan Suho, Hook Shooter." Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas lambaian lelaki berwajah lembut diujung lapangan yang tengah mendribble bola.

"Lalu dua manusia yang kerjanya hanya bermalas–malasan tanpa mau berlatih keras dan pada akhirnya hanya berdiam diri di bangku cadangan karna ketidak disiplinan mereka. Ken dan Ravi.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menemukan dua lelaki yang sedang duduk dilantai itu mendengus kesal kearah Baekhyun. Well, mereka semua terlihat menyenangkan.

"Ah, dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun seolah baru tersadar oleh sesuatu, dia celingak–celinguk mencari seseorang diruangan itu.

"Aku sudah berkenalan dengannya tadi," Sahut Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Baekhyun hanya berguman kecil. "Dia adalah kapten sekaligus center dengan kemampuan Perfect copy yang hebat." Baekhyun tersenyum mengucapkan itu seolah dia bahagia menyebutkan kelebihan orang barusan, membuat Kyungsoo merasa curiga akan sesuatu karna ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat lebih bahagia saat menyebut nama Chanyeol.

"Nah. Kau sudah mengenal semua anggota tim. Tinggal kita tunggu seleksi untuk anggota kelas satu saja dan semua beres, dengan begitu aku akan merasa lega. Nah kalian semua ayo berkumpul! Seleksi untuk anggota baru sebentar lagi, bersiaplah.." Baekhyun memekik diakhir kalimat, memberi perintah dan para anggota dengan patuh menurut, kecuali Ken dan Ravi –kedua manusia yang sebenarnya tampan namun tertutup oleh sikap nakalnya itu harus mendapat delikan dari Baekhyun sebelum bangkit dan bersiap. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tertawa kecil.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun,"

"Uh? Kenapa harus berterimakasih?"

"Karna sudah percaya padaku." Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengangguk kecil.

"Karna Luhan percaya, maka aku akan percaya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya kemarin adalah tes seleksi anggota baru, namun Kyungsoo yang notabe manager baru itu berhalangan datang karna Ibunya mengajak gadis itu pergi mengunjungi nenek yang sedang sakit. Dan karna Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat jalannya seleksi, sore ini gadis manis itu masuk dengan terburu ke gedung pelatihan. Dia harus mendata tuju siswa beruntung yang lolos seleksi dan menjadi anggotatim inti. Kyungsoo membuka knop pintu dan mendapati beberapa orang termasuk Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah ada disana. Didepan mereka juga telah berbaris dengan rapi si calon anggota club inti.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat," Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil, gadis itu melangkah masuk dengan sebuah clipboard ditangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku adalah manager club basket Seirin. Diminta kerja samanya." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri dan membuka datanya, melihat daftar nama yang masuk dalam list.

"Sebelumnya, aku akan mendata kalian dulu." Mata bulatnya bergerak menyusuri deretan baris yang berisi tuju nama disana, membacanya dari bawah sesuai urutan nilai tes.

"Kang Minhyun.." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dan mengangguk menemukan lelaki dengan wajah kalem mengangkat tangannya.

"Song Mino?"

"Aku." Lelaki dibarisan selanjutnya dengan suara serak menjawab.

"Choi Junhong?"

"Zelo. Panggil aku Zelo sunbaenim." Zelo mengangkat tangannya dengan senyum konyol yang khas, lelaki itu kemudian mengusak rambut pink halusnya dengan jenaka saat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa masuk club ini, aku sangat senang sekali. Padahal kemampuan shootku masih belum terlalu hebat."

"Jika mau berlatih, kau akan jadi shooter yang hebat! Semangat Zelonnie.." Seolah mendapat hadiah lotre, bocah kekanakan namun bertubuh jangkung itu tersenyum senang, dengan semangat dia mengangguk. Apa lagi Manager cantik itu memanggilnya dengan embel–embel 'nnie' yang terdengar sangat manis.

"Tentu," Jawabnya tersenyum lebar, memiringkan kepalanya saat Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Kuputuskan dia akan menjadi noona kesayanganku –Guman Zelo dalam hati.

"Kim Hanbin?"

"Yo! Aku!"

"Bobby Kim?"

"Yosh! It's me!"

"Oh Sehun?"

"…"

Kyungsoo mendongak dari kertasnya, tidak menemukan lelaki bernama Oh Sehun disana.

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Maaf." Kyungsoo berjengkit kaget, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang lelaki tinggi menjulang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Gumannya dengan nada tanpa warna, kemudian mengambil posisi berbaris disamping Bobby. Kyungsoo mengerjap. Kapan lelaki itu ada dibelakangnya? Dan kenapa hawa keberadaannya sangat lemah sampai dia tidak merasakan kehadirannya?

"Saat tes kemarin, dia mendapat nilai yang sangat rendah, tapi aku yakin dia memiliki suatu bakat yang masih terpendam. Jadi aku memberikannya kesempatan." Luhan berbisik pelan ditelinga Kyungsoo, membuat gadis bermata bulat itu mempertemukan dahinya bingung. Mendapat nilai rendah? Bakat terpendam? Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi disamping Bobby. Tubuhnya memang tinggi jangkung dan ideal, tapi.. dia terlalu kurus, bahkan paling kurus diantara anggota yang rata–rata bertubuh kekar. Kyungsoo meringis tak mengerti maksud Luhan, namun dia mengangguk mengiyakan, dia tahu Luhan memiliki sebuah maksud menerima lelaki itu masuk kedalam club inti.

"Kim Kai?"

"…."

"Kai?"

"Um. Maaf sunbae, dia teman sekelasku, tapi aku tidak tahu kemana perginya. Kurasa dia tidak masuk karna selama pelajaran berlangsung dia tidak terlihat." Zelo mengangkat tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo terheran. Apa lelaki bernama Kim Kai itu membolos dihari pertama sekolah? Gadis itu membuka lembaran kertas lainnya, membuka daftar tes kemarin. Dari beberapa tes yang diujikan, lelaki bernama Kim Kai ini sukses mendapat nilai yang nyaris sempurna. Angka delapan puluh untuk One on One, skor lima puluh untuk Dunk dan dua puluh skor untuk 3ST. Pantas dia berada diurutan pertama. Hanya dengan melihat daftar nilai itu, Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan bahwa lelaki bernama Kim Kai ini pastinya sangat kuat dan tangguh.

"Preman itu," Baekhyun tiba–tiba mengeram, gadis manis itu terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kim Kai. Preman pindahan asal Amerika itu! dia memang hebat, tapi sangat sombong dan arogan, hanya dengan melihat bagaimana permainannya kemarin, aku tidak yakin dia bisa menjadi anggota tim yang bisa diajak kerja sama." Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar.

"Saat tes shooting kemarin, dia bahkan mencetak semua angka yang ditentukan. Bahkan Suga yang ahlipun masih belum bisa mencapai itu saat tes," Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius.

"Kau harus lebih menekannya Kyung." Kyungsoo terdiam, otaknya semakin berfantasi menggambarkan bagaimanakah sosok Kai yang dibilang preman asal Amerika itu. Mungkin kata kuat dan tangguh belum cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Gadis manis itu membuka kertas lain yang berisi data ketuju lelaki yang masuk dalam club inti, mempelajarinya satu persatu. Rata–rata tinggi keenam anggota sekitar 187–189 dengan berat yang ideal. Kemudian Kyungsoo melihat data Kim Kai. Pindahan sekolah asal Amerika yang cukup terkenal, tinggi 190 dan berat 78Kg. sangat ideal! Ah, Kyungsoo jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Besok pagi dia akan datang kekelas lelaki itu dan menegurnya agar mau datang berlatih.

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo mengangguk kepada Baekhyun kemudian menatap keenam lelaki didepannya. "Baiklah. Kita akan memulai latihan hari ini, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin meminta satu hal." Keenam lelaki dengan tinggi yang hampir sama rata itu mengangguk, bersiap menunggu perintah Kyungsoo.

"Buka baju kalian!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakeknya adalah seorang pelatih atlet professional, saat kecil dia selalu menemani kakenya mengumpulkan data dan membuat menu latihan, itu kemampuan yang didapatinya dari mengamati tubuh dan data setiap harinya ditempat kerja kakeknya. Saat matanya melihat tubuhmu, dia mampu melihat kemamuan fisikmu dalam bentuk sebuah angka.." Luhan menjelaskan sambil mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Itulah salah satu alasanku menunjuknya menjadi manager. Dia sangat berbakat dalam melihat potensi sekaligus membuat strategi.." Lanjut Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk–angguk mengerti. Ketiganya masih setia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang bergilir memeriksa adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Kau sepertinya kesulitan dalam bergerak cepat ya?"

"Um.." Minhyun mengerjap kemudian tersenyum kalem, dia malu sekaligus tidak percaya bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui kelemahannya itu.

"Kalau mau bermain basket, kamu harus belajar lebih baik lagi ya." Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menatap Bobby.

"Tubuhmu terlalu kaku," Tunjuknya ketubuh Bobby yang sebenarnya cukup bagus. "Lakukanlah peregangan sehabis mandi.." Kemudian dia melanjutkan sampai akhirnya berdiri tepat didepan Sehun. Bola mata bulatnya mengerjap, sedikit bingung karna dia nyaris tidak melihat potensi apapun didalam tubuh Sehun. Semua angka ditubuh Sehun sangat rendah bahkan dibawah Zelo yang cukup kurus.

"Aaa.." Kyungsoo bingung harus bilang apa, gadis manis itu menggaruk kepalanya sambil mendekap clipboard kedadanya.

"Tubuhmu terlalu kurus Sehun, kau bisa mudah kelelahan dan pergerakanmu jadi terbatas karna batas maksimalmu melompat hanya sepuluh kali dalam satu menit. Sesekali lakukan sprint seorang diri ya agar pertahanan tubuhmu jadi kuat.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo datang kesekolah pagi ini cukup terburu–buru, selain karna bel masuk akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi, dia juga memiliki sebuah urusan lain yang cukup penting. Kaki kecilnya menelusuri koridor dengan tergesa menuju kearah ruangan kelas satu. Well, pagi ini dia harus bertemu seseorang bernama Kim Kai guna menegur lelaki itu dan menanyakan alasan kenapa dia tidak datang saat latihan kemarin. Sekaligus menuntaskan rasa penasarannya akan sosok lelaki yang mampu mencetak nilai shooting sempurna –bahkan mengalahkan Suga yang notabe Shooter andalah Seirin– Dan karna terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya, gadis manis itu tidak memperhatikan sekeliling sampai dia merasakan bahwa dia telah menabrak seseorang. Tubuhnya yang mungil sedikit terpental kebelakang dan nyaris terjungkal jika saja tidak ada sebuah lengan yang menahan tubuhnya. Gadis manis itu memekik tertahan merasakan dia menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras. Lalu setelah beberapa detik, Kyungsoo menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga dan mendongak untuk bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik tajam berwarna biru terang. Kyungsoo mengerjap, antara rasa terkagum dan sedikit.. ngeri.

"Tatapannya tidak biasa, matanya memancarkan aura seperti harimau kelaparan!" Kyungsoo berguman dalam hati dan tersentak saat menyadari bahwa lengan itu terlepas dari pinggang kecilnya setelah tubuhnya diberdirikan dengan tegak. Kyungsoo langsung merasa malu, karna saking terpesonanya, dia sampai tidak sadar bahwa lelaki itu sudah melepaskan pegangannya. Aduh bodoh sekali kau Kyungsoo.

"Maaf." Kyungsoo membungkuk dalam kemudian mendongak menatap lelaki didepannya dengan mata bulat yang mengerjap polos. Wow! Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa melihat potensi lelaki didepannya karna lelaki ini masih memakai pakaian. Namun sekilas dia bisa melihat bahwa dia bukan lelaki biasa, dia sangat tinggi dengan kisaran tinggi 190cm, kulitnya kecoklatan emas dengan paras wajah yang tampan. Kyungsoo fikir lelaki didepannya adalah orang luar, Yeah dilihat dari bola matanya yang berwarna biru terang. Kyungsoo tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana detail lelaki didepannya ini, dia sangat tampan dan.. keras!

"Gunakan matamu jika sedang berjalan," Dia berucap datar dengan aura dingin yang membuat Kyungsoo seketika bergidik takut. Suaranya sangat dalam dan berat, lelaki itu mengusap surai kemerahannya yang sedikit panjang sebelum kemudian membawa kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku dan pergi beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpaku sejenak, namun segera dia tersadar saat tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menatap kearah name tag didada kanan lelaki itu, Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap punggung tegap yang akan menghilang ditikungan koridor itu.

"Tunggu, apa kau Kim Kai?"

Dan tepat! Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Ah benar, dia adalah Kim Kai, lelaki yang Baekhyun bilang preman dari Amerika. Well, Kyungsoo menarik kesimpulan asal Negara lelaki itu dengan warna matanya. Dia dari Negara Liberalis. Dan.. Kyungsoo rasa julukan 'Preman dari Amerika' cukup cocok untuknya, dinilai dari penampilan serta aura tubuhnya yang keras, membuat siapapun akan menarik kesimpulan yang sama.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu Kai.."

* * *

 **.**

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING !**

Yosh!

Siapa yang suka nonton Anime Kuroko no Basket? Angkat tangan! Kita sehati *tos* ^.^))~!

Fanfict ini terinpirasi dari sana ya! Moment Kaisoo belum terlalu kelihatan di chapter ini, mungkin mulai strat dichapter depan, di chapter awal ini hanya perkenalan dulu ^^

Ahya, tokoh favorit saya di Kuroko no Basket itu Aomine Daiki :* :*

Dan saya akan membuat karakter Kai persis seperti Ace Kiseki no Sedai itu, egois, kasar, keras dan kuat! Kyaaaa . Kebetulan juga Kai dan Aomine sama–sama punya kulit coklat dan tatapan tajam! Nah, kece pan -_-

Disini saya Juga membuat karakter Kyungsoo seperti Aida Riko, pelatih Tim Seirin. Mungkin disini akan ada Exofficial Couple ^^ Chapter ini sengaja dibikin pendek, kalo ada yang minat nanti bakal dipanjangin -_- Kalo ada yang minat sih,

JIKA BANYAK YANG SUKA DAN MEMBERI RIVIEW, PASTI BAKAL SAYA LANJUTIN ^^ MAKANYA AYO~! JANGAN JADI SIDERS! DAN BERIKAN KRITIK SERTA SARANNYA YAAAA =))

KEPUTUSAN ADA DITANGAN PARA PEMBACA! DITUNGGU YA! ^^

 **ARIGATOU ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Kiseki no Sedai Chapter 2**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Pair / Slight : KaiSoo / Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Leght : Chapter(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO !**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KYUNGSOO KAI MINE ! KAI KYUNGSOO MINE ! AOMINE LAXY MINE! AND KAISOO MY MINE ! XDD

.

Happy Reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo segera berlari kecil menghampiri Kai yang diam dan menunggu. Gadis itu berdiri didepan lelaki itu, sedikit merengut dalam hati karna tinggi badan mereka yang cukup ekstrim. Dia bahkan harus mendongak demi sekedar untuk menatapnya. Aduh, dia merasa seperti seorang bocah yang sedang berhadapan dengan Ayahnya saat ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Suara tenang namun dalam pengucapan datar itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo, gadis itu mengedip sekali sebelum berdehem sejenak –mempersiapkan diri. Dia bahkan sampai lupa apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang latihan kemarin?" Kyungsoo mulai bertanya dengan nada tegas. Ada kerutan didahi lelaki bermata biru tersebut sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan decakan kecil seolah pertanyaan barusan itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Latihan atau tidak, apa urusanmu?" Dahi Kyungsoo berkedut merasa terhina, gadis itu kemudian berkacak pinggang dengan muka judes.

"Aku adalah manager club basket Seirin! Do Kyungsoo! Apa aku tak punya hak untuk itu Kim Kai?" Kyungsoo sengaja menekan kata–katanya, berharap lelaki didepannya ini akan kaget kemudian meminta maaf karna ketidak sopanannya. Namun telan semua itu Kyungsoo, karna 'Preman' ini memberikan respon dengan menatap tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah kemudian berdecak.

"Manager. Ck, kecil sekali." Gumannya sambil mengusap rambutnya kebelakang, membuat Kyungsoo merasa mendidih karna terhina. Mentang–mentang dia tinggi, seenaknya saja mengatainya kecil.

"YA!"

"Lagipula, apa pentingnya latihan jika sudah merasa kuat?" Lelaki itu berkata dengan ekspresi remeh, berniat pergi jika saja Kyungsoo tak angkat bicara.

"Jadi kau berfikir latihan itu tidak penting karna kau sudah merasa kuat?" Kai berbalik pergi dan Kyungsoo mengikuti dibelakangnya sambil mengoceh.

"Jangan arogan Kim Kai! Jika pandanganmu dalam basket seperti itu, sekuat apapun dirimu, kau tidak akan berguna didalam tim."

"Yang terkuat, itulah pemenang."

"Aku tahu kau kuat! Tapi kau fikir club Seirin butuh orang kuat tapi arogan seperti dirimu? Dengar, diluar sana masih ada yang sebaik dirimu."

"Ohya?" Kai berhenti, berbalik menatap rendah kearah Kyungsoo.

"Coba kau cari," Lanjutnya congkak. Memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku dan berjalan angkuh meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Dengar! Pemenang bukanlah yang terkuat. Dan jikapun Sehun yang notabe lemah itu bisa mencintai basket dengan tulus, itulah yang dinamakan kemenangan." Teriak Kyungsoo. Ada jeda sesaat sebelum lelaki itu berhenti dan menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo. Pandangannya mendatar, memancarkan sebuah tatapan yang sulit untuk Kyungsoo artikan.

"Terserah," Sahutnya serak sebelum kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai baru saja memasuki kelas dan duduk dengan nyaman dikursinya jika saja Zelo –teman sekelas sekaligus teman satu clubnya– itu menghampirinya dengan tergopoh. Hari ini hari Senin, upacara akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi dan Kai merasa malas.

"Kai, manager memanggilmu. Ah, memanggil kita maksudnya, seluruh anggota tim inti kelas satu." Ucap Zelo dengan nafas sedikit terengah karna dia mencapai kelas sambil berlari. Lelaki tan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya malas, dia paling tidak suka diperintah dan itu mutlak!

"Untuk apa? Bikin ngantuk aja." Sahutnya malas, dia ingin merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dan tidur disana jika saja Zelo tak kembali bersuara. Merasa terganggu, lelaki tan itu bangkit kemudian dengan emosi menarik kerah baju lelaki didepannya.

"Berisik." Ucapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Zelo bergidik, lelaki itu kemudian berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kai dari lehernya.

"Terserah jika Kai tidak mau datang, aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari manager. Dia bilang jika kau tidak datang, maka statusmu dari club inti akan dicabut." Zelo memperbaiki letak kerah kemejanya yang kusut akibat ulah tangan Kai sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kai yang mendecih malas.

"Dasar manager kekanakan," Umpatnya sambil kembali mendudukkan diri, usahanya untuk tidur terganggu karna tiba–tiba dia kepikiran ucapan Zelo barusan. Mendecih mencoba mengabaikan itu semua, Kai mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun detik berikutnya dia bangun sambil mengumpat kasar, membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana memutar kepala untuk sekedar menatap kearahnya. Mengabaikan tatapan itu, lelaki tan itu kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana menuju ketempat yang Zelo sebutkan. Lelaki itu menuju kearah ujung lorong, menaiki tangga dan membuka pintunya.

 **Klek!**

Demi menemukan Kyungsoo si manager mungil itu bersama seluruh anggota tim inti kelas satu –kecuali dia tentunya– tengah berdiri menghadap langsung kearah lapangan dimana seluruh siswa–siswi tengah berbaris karna upacara pagi akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka itu kemudian menoleh, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan tampang judes.

"Kau terlambat," Ucapnya menatap Kai sok tajam. Lelaki itu mendecih sekali, memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku dan berjalan mendekat penuh irama kearah Kyungsoo. Matanya yang biru menatap tajam menelusur Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, membuat gadis itu mendadak jadi berdebar karna diperhatikan seperti itu –namun sebisa mungkin bersikap tegas– hei, masih ada anak kelas satu yang lain disini, dan dia tidak mau disebut lemah didepan Preman sialan ini.

"Berhenti menggunakan ancaman bodoh itu manager." Kai berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas memburu, menatap muak pada Kyungsoo yang kini mengangkat dagu menantang.

"Apa maumu?" Ujarnya serak. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Kai maju kedepan.

"Giliranmu."

"Apa?"

"Ini giliranmu, semua anggota sudah melakukannya dan hanya tersisa dirimu." Kai mengerutkan dahinya, menatap tak sabaran meminta pejelasan kearah Kyungsoo.

"Saat Chanyeol menyetujuiku menjadi manager, dia berjanji bahwa dia akan membawa tim menjadi kejuaraan nasional. Jika kau tidak punya kemauan untuk melakukan itu, silahkan keluar dan cari club lain saja."

"Cih, meremehkan aku?"

"Aku tahu kau itu kuat dan berbakat Kai." Kyungsoo berdecak, memiringkan kepalanya imut menatap Kai dengan intens sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi, aku ingin memastikan apakah kau memiliki tujuan yang nyata itu. mau berusaha sekeras apapun, jika hanya berfikir 'mungkin' dan 'suatu saat' itu tidak akan membuatmu bertambah kuat. Aku ingin kau punya tujuan yang nyata dan besar serta kemauan dan ketetapan hati untuk bisa mencapainya. Kalau begitu," Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapannya, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kedepan dimana ratusan murid tengah berbaris dan mendongak penuh rasa penasaran menatap kearah atap. Dia menoleh karah Kai yang masih memincingkan mata birunya dan tersenyum manis.

"Sebutkan nama, kelas dan hal yang ingin kau capai di tempat ini, disaksikan oleh semua murid sekolah." Kyungsoo mengedikkan dagunya kedepan, mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau yang terakhir Kai, kuharap kau bukan pengecut."

"Ck, pengecut?" Kai menunduk guna menyembunyikan seringaiannya kemudian melangkah melewati Kyungsoo, berdiri digaris pembatas atap dengan gaya khasnya, kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku serta pandangan elangnya.

"Namaku Kim Kai, kelas X–D." Lelaki itu berteriak, membiarkan suaranya mengaung membelah angkasa.

"Tujuanku, menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Dan jika ada yang berusaha menghalangiku, maka aku akan membunuh penghalang itu." Suaranya menggema, menciptakan keheningan sejenak sebelum suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari –dominasi– adalah para gadis yang berteriak heboh meneriaki lelaki itu, beberapa menyebutkan tampan dan sebagaiannya hingga lapangan itu kini menjadi sangat riuh. Kai terkekeh kecil, kemudian berbalik menatap Kyungsoo penuh kemenangan.

"Selesai? Kau puas?"

"Sangat puas," Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang kalian boleh kembali." Mendecih lagi, Kai berjalan paling akhir saat teman–teman satu timnya sudah terlebih dahulu keluar. Lelaki itu terdiam saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Latihan, datang latihan nanti siang Kim Kai." Gumannya tegas. Kai memutar bola matanya malas, tidak menyahut dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih termangu menatap kepergiannya, bola matanya yang bulat bergetar, mengedip sekali menganalisis teriakan Kai tadi. Ouh, manusia itu.. benarkah dia monster?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wow, manager baru kita ternyata kreatif." Chen berkomentar sambil terkekeh–kekeh.

"Yosh." Chanyeol menimpali, lelaki jangkung itu kemudian merangkul Baekhyun yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya. "Mungkin ini bisa mendorong semangat mereka, selain itu juga bagus untuk melatih kekuatan mental mereka, berteriak diatas atap disaksikan seluruh murid sekolah lebih baik daripada menenangkan diri saat pertandingan." Lanjutnya.

"Kau benar." Gadis imut dalam rangkulan Chanyeol itu menyahut. "Meneriakkan tujuan mereka didepan banyak orang seperti mempertaruhkan harga diri. Jika mereka tidak bisa mencapai apa tujuan yang mereka teriakkan disini dan saat ini juga, mereka tidak akan punya muka dan itu mungkin bisa mendorong mereka untuk berusaha mencapai apa tujuan mereka demi sebuah harga diri lelaki. lagipula, tekanan dilapangan itu sangat keras. Kyungsoo pasti berfikir untuk memperkuat mental mereka sedikit demi sedikit sebelum mereka benar–benar akan turun dilapangan, mungkin ini juga alasannya.." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi imutnya.

"Benarkan Channie?"

"Ya, kau benar!" Chanyeol kemudian mendongak, memamerkan segaris senyum tipisnya. "Mungkin ini bisa jadi tradisi yang bagus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia tidak datang lagi?" Chanyeol yang sedang mengelap keringat itu bertanya, duduk disebuah kursi panjang didepan Kyungsoo yang sedang mondar–mandir seperti setrika. Chanyeol menatap gadis itu sejenak dengan mata menyipit sebelum berdecak.

"Berhenti bolak –balik, kau membuatku pusing." Kyungsoo kemudian diam, kini giliran menggigit jari telunjuknya.

"Kai tidak datang latihan, apa dia benar–benar keluar dari club?" Kyungsoo bermonolog dengan wajah takut. Pasalnya dia fikir ketidak hadiran Kai di sesi latihan hari ini penyebabnya adalah karna ucapannya kemarin pagi dilorong. Ingat kan? Kyungsoo hanya takut. Latihan sudah berjalan sekitar setengah jam yang lalu namun lelaki itu belum juga muncul. Gadis itu takut, karna selain lelaki itu berpotensial, dia juga tidak mau tim inti Seirin akan menerima imbasnya.

 **Klek!**

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Semua manusia yang ada disana menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak guna menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati sosok lelaki tan dengan dahi berpeluh memasuki ruangan. Kyungsoo mengedip, namun detik berikutnya dia tersenyum senang dan –tanpa sadar– memekik kecil.

"KAI," Lelaki yang namanya disebut hanya menaikkan dahinya, dia meletakkan handuk serta tasnya dibangku sebelah Kyungsoo sebelum melangkah kelapangan penuh dengan aura hitamnya. Semua yang ada disana tak ada yang berkutik, terlalu terpaku dengan pesona kental yang lelaki itu sebarkan. Semua terdiam bahkan saat Kai mengambil sebuah bola. Melakukan dribble sejenak sebelum melakukan Cross–Over kekanan–kekiri dan bola memasuki ring dengan mulus setelah Kai melakukan Dunk.

"Wow," Zelo dan yang lain berdecak kagum, bahkan Suga yang merupakan Shooter andalan sempat terpaku sebelum lelaki itu mendecih tidak suka. Kai menarik sudut bibirnya, sejenak tatapannya dia bawa kearah ujung lapangan, dimana seorang lelaki berkulit pucat tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dari sana.

"Menarik," Chanyeol terkekeh, dia meletakkan handuknya diatas kursi sebelum melangkah ketengah lapangan dimana Kai berada. Tangan kanannya terulur dan sebuah bola seketika dalam controlnya saat Suho –yang peka– melemparkan kearahnya.

"Cukup hebat," Komentar Chanyeol, dia berdiri dihadapan Kai, cukup setara dan pas karna keduanya sama–sama memiliki tubuh tinggi. Mendribbling bola sejenak sebelum melempar bola tersebut kearah Kai dengan seringaian tipis.

"One on One?" Tantangnya. Kai terkekeh pelan dibuatnya, mendribbling bola dengan tangan kirinya. Matanya menajam sesaat Chanyeol memasang kuda–kuda bersiap. Saling berebut bola antara kedua lelaki itupun terjadi hingga akhirnya –saat merasa cukup dekat dengan ring– Chanyeol melompat dan melakukan quick shoot. Bola mata biru terang itu melebar sesaat dia lengah dan bola memasuki ring dengan mulus. Namun hanya dalam jangka waktu tak kurang dari tiga detik, tepat saat bola baru memantul sekali kelantai, Kai melakukan rebound dan bola kembali memasuki ring dengan mulus, dia mampu menyamakan skor hanya dalam waktu singkat. Kaki lelaki tan itu menjejak lantai tepat didepan Chanyeol yang hanya diam. Meski tak dipungkiri jika Chanyeollah yang pertama kali mencetak skor, namun jika waktu pengejaran hanya sepersekian detik, keduanya dianggap seri. Kecepatan lelaki ini tak bisa diremehkan –fikirnya.

"Bagus," Chanyeol mengusap peluh disekitar bibir dengan seragam timnya. Lelaki itu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku kapten Seirin, Park Chanyeol. Jika kau ingin tahu," Kai hanya mengguman sebagai jawaban, lelaki itu kemudian berbalik hendak pergi jika saja Kyungsoo tak menghadang langkahnya.

"YA! Mau kemana? Latihan belum selesai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dribbling, shoot. Dribbling, shoot.

 **Pug!**

Bola memasuki ring dengan mulus saat Kai sekali lagi untuk yang kelima puluh kalinya melakukan Dunk. Lelaki tan itu mulai merasa bosan. Latihan itu terasa sangat sia–sia baginya. Apanya yang latihan jika dia mempelajari hal yang bahkan sudah diluar jangkauannya?

"Ya. Cukup Kai! Kau memasukkan semua bolanya." Kyungsoo mengintrupsi, menulis centang disebuah kolom yang sudah dia siapkan.

"Berikutnya," Kyungsoo kembali berteriak, menyuruh giliran berikutnya melakukan shoot sebanyak lima puluh kali sebagai menu latihan hari ini. Kyungsoo masih fokus kearah Hanbin yang sedang melakukan shoot, tanpa menyadari jika Kai yang tengah duduk beristirahat dibangku panjang itu menatapnya dari bawah keatas dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Cukup bagus Hanbin, empat puluh enam shoot, empat gagal." Kyungsoo kembali memberikan tanda centang pada nama Hanbin, seterusnya sampai giliran terakhir, Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu meraih bola, menatapnya sebentar dengan pandangan kosong sebelum melakukan dribbling kemudian shoot yang harus menelan kekecewaan karna bola meleset tanpa mau memasuki ring.

"Um. Baru lemparan pertama, ayo coba lagi Sehun." Kyungsoo berteriak memberikan semangat pada lelaki itu. dan Sehun kembali mencoba, lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Aah. Cukup bagus Sehun. Dua puluh satu shoot dan dua puluh Sembilan gagal." Kyungsoo menelan salivanya gugup, gadis itu bahkan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal salah tingkah menatap Sehun. Berdasar penilaian pribadinya, selain lemah, Sehun juga tidak mahir dalam melakukan shoot atau trik lainnya. sebenarnya, apa potensial lelaki ini sampai Luhan menerimanya sebagai tim inti?

"Orang lemah tetaplah lemah." Apalagi ini? Kyungsoo memutar badan dan menamukan Kai bangkit dengan tatapan remeh serta mencelanya.

"Orang lemah selau kalah, dan yang terkuat dialah pemenangnya. Tak kusangka club ini menerima seseorang yang lemah." Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan, Kai meraih tasnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan keheningan disana. semua terdiam, Kyungsoo bahkan para pemain kelas dua. Mereka kemudian menatap Sehun yang masih terdiam dengan bola dikedua tangannya, menatap khawatir pada anak itu karna menyadari bahwa Kai baru saja menyindirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sunbae," Sehun berucap saat dia berdiri didepan Kyungsoo yang sedang berbenah. Gadis manis itu kemudian mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Sehun terdiam sejenak, lelaki itu kemudian membungkuk kecil.

"Kurasa aku sebaiknya mengundurkan diri saja,"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menautkan dahinya, terlihat tidak suka, manager mungil itu menghela nafas kemudian bangkit berdiri didepan Sehun dengan pandangan tegas.

"Apa karna Kai? Kau jangan terpengaruh hanya dengan sebuah kalimat Sehun."

"Tidak hanya itu sunbae, lagipula itu memang kenyataan. Aku memang lemah, mungkin ada kesalahan saat perekrutan tim inti," Sehun kembali bersuara dan Kyungsoo yang sudah pusing semakin dibuatnya pusing, gadis itu menggelang kecil.

"Tidak ada kesalahan. Luhan yang merekrutmu. Walau entah apa alasannya, jika Luhan yang menginginkanmu berada di tim, berarti dia tahu bahwa kau punya bakat, hanya saja belum terlihat dan harus digali lagi. Oke?"

"Tapi-"

"Cukup!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya sambil mendesah lelah.

"Kumohon Sehun, aku sudah pusing memikirkan satu anggota dan jangan membuatku semakin pusing lagi, kumohon.." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya mencerna ucapan sang manager. Pusing memikirkan satu orang lagi? apakah yang dimaksud itu adalah lelaki asal Amerika yang berbakat itu?

"Maksud sunbae Kim Kai?"

"Siapa lagi?" Kyungsoo mendengus, gadis itu kemudian menyelesaikan pekerjaan berbenahnya dan berdiri bersiap pergi didepan Sehun.

"Luhan memilihmu karna dia merasa bahwa kau itu memiliki bakat, hanya perlu dikembangkan saja. Aku sedang sibuk, menyusun pertandingan dan menu latihan. Tolong abaikan apapun yang kau dengar. Mengerti Sehun?" Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak tega juga melihat wajah lelah managernya.

"Baik,"

"Hm, aku pergi dulu ya." Kyungsoo menepuk bahunya pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam berfikir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tengah asik menyimpan buku-bukunya didalam loker saat dia merasakan bulu kuduk belakang lehernya berdesir, bergidik sedikit ngeri karna dia merasa bahwa ada kehadiran sosok lain dibelakangnya. Padahal seingatnya, dialah seorang yang berada diloker ini terakhir kali.

"Maaf,"

 **Bruk!**

Luhan tanpa sadar menutup pintu lokernya dengan keras sambil memekik tertahan, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya demi tersentak kecil saat menemukan sosok Sehun berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan biasa.

"Sunbae," Lelaki itu kemudian membungkuk kecil tanpa menghiraukan keterkejutan diwajah Luhan. Gadis itu mengusap dadanya, merutuki hawa keberadaan Sehun yang begitu lemah sampai–sampai dia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran lelaki itu. Ah sial!

"Maaf membuat sunbae kaget." Gumannya kecil. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," Lanjutnya kemudian. Luhan menautkan alisnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Tunggu dulu," Luhan mengunci lokernya, saat terdengar suara 'klik' sebanyak dua kali, gadis cantik itu meraih tasnya yang tergeletak diatas lantai dan mengajak Sehun keluar dari sana, mencari tempat yang dirasa cocok untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang ingin Sehun katakan. Pilihan jatuh di bangku penonton lapangan outdoor dimana anak –anak dari club sepak bola sedang berlatih. Luhan mendudukkan bokongnya dengan nyaman disana disamping Sehun.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau katakan," Ucap Luhan. Sehun terdiam sejenak disampingnya sebelum berdehem kecil.

"Aku berniat mengundurkan diri dari club."

"Hah?" Ekspresi Luhan berubah menjadi tidak suka dengan cepat mengetahui alasan kenapa lelaki ini mengajaknya bicara.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku merasa bahwa aku ini lemah dan tidak pantas. Aku takut bahwa aku hanya akan membebani tim." Sehun menjelaskan, lelaki itu kemudian terdiam menatap lurus kedepan. Membiarkan Luhan diam–diam menatapnya dalam.

"Sehun, aku mau bertanya. Apa kau menyukai basket?" Lelaki itu tersentak kecil, menoleh cepat kearah Luhan yang menatapnya lekat.

"Maksud sunbae?"

"Apa kau menyukai basket?" Sehun mengedip, lelaki itu terdiam dengan bibir terbuka hendak berbicara namun tertahan karna memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Sehun?"

"Aku menyukai Basket." Sahut Sehun akhirnya. Jawaban simple yang membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil, dia bisa membaca ekspresi lelaki itu.

"Membenci sesuatu yang kau sukai adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Jika basket sudah menjadi bagian hidupmu, lalu untuk apa kau merasa ragu? Bila manusia berusaha, maka Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan. Apa kau pernah mendengar soal pepatah itu? pertama–tama berusahalah sekeras mungkin, setelah itu biarkan takdir yang menentukan hasilnya." Ada jeda keheningan yang cukup lama sampai Sehun kembali mengeluarkan suara, dia mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk menatap lemah kearah Luhan.

"Melakukan sesuatu untuk mencapai tujuan itu menyenangkan sekali, dan tidak tertahankan. Tapi aku lemah,"

"Aku tahu kemampuan dan bakat itu penting. Tapi bukan berarti kerja keras tidak akan mencapai apapun. Kalau kita berusaha sebaik mungkin kepada hal yang kita sukai, kita akan menikmati kemenangan dari lubuk hati kita." Luhan tersenyum manis, mengusap bahu Sehun yang langsung menatapnya penuh dengan diameter mata sedikit melebar.

"Jika kau menyukai basket, maka cintailah basket seperti kau mencintai dirimu. Ada kalanya kau tidak bisa melihat sisi lain dalam dirimu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa sunbae begitu percaya padaku?"

"Huh?" Luhan mengerjap dengan imut, gadis itu kemudian mendongak menatap langit sore sambil berfikir.

"Aku bisa tahu seberapa kuatnya seseorang. Orang–orang yang kuat, baunya berbeda dari orang lain. Tapi, kau ini aneh. Orang lemah seharusnya berbau seperti orang lemah, tapi kau tidak berbau apapun. Berarti kekuatanmu tak terukur." Luhan kemudian kembali tersenyum dengan manis kearah Sehun.

"Jadi, aku menolak gugatanmu untuk keluar dari club Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf." Kyungsoo meringis sambil menjauhkan benda berbentuk persegi tersebut dari telinganya. Astaga! Suara Luhan jika sedang kesal ternyata bisa semelengking oktaf milik Hyolyn. Mengusap telinganya sebal, gadis itu kemudian merebahkan kepalanya disandaran kursi, menatap langit–langit kamarnya.

"Semua ini karna preman itu."

"Kai maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi? Dia itu seperti monster yang sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan tapi sangat membahayakan."

"Tugasmu untuk menaklukan monster itu," Gerutu Luhan dari sebrang sana.

"Aku juga tahu itu eonni, makanya sekarang aku sedang berfikir keras memikirkan itu. dan masalah Sehun, bagaimana? dia menemuimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hum. Dia mengajukan gugatan keluar dari club, tapi kutolak mentah–mentah. Yang benar saja, bakatnya bahkan belum tergali sedikitpun." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Bisa tidak sih Luhan memakai bahasa yang sedikit wajar? Gugatan? Memang mereka itu sepasang suami istri hingga harus melayangkan gugatan? Ck!

"Memang apa alasan eonni merekrutnya kedalam tim inti? Sejauh ini aku tidak bisa melihat bakatnya."

"Well mungkin belum, tapi sebentar lagi."

"Huh?"

"Masalah Sehun serahkan padamu, sekarang fokuslah pada preman Amerika itu."

"Kai?"

"Iya. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan lelaki itu, apapun caranya." Ada jeda sejenak sesaat Kyungsoo mengusap keningnya yang mendadak berkedut memikirkan Kai, gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas sambil mengangguk meski tak yakin Luhan akan melihat itu.

"Kufikir juga begitu, dia akan mendapat perhatian penuh dariku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang sekolahnya pagi ini dengan tidak minat, sesekali dia menguap kecil karna serangan rasa kantuk. Semalaman dia bergadang merancang menu latihan dan strategi pengembangan bakat. Hell, dia manager. Kewajibannyalah menemukan potensi tim inti baru dan menggalinya semakin dalam agar mereka menjadi pemain berbakat. Gadis manis itu menghela nafas gusar. Semalaman juga dia memikirkan Sehun dan Kai. Well, keduanya memang cocok menjadi bahan pemikiran utama karna keduanya sama–sama memiliki sebuah daya tarik yang sangat sulit bahkan untuk Kyungsoo tebak. Mencari apa bakat Sehun serta mengendalikan monster mengerikan bernama Kai agar dia tidak lepas kendali dan berbuat seenak hati. Ternyata menjadi manager pada jenjang lebih tinggi itu sulit, dia harus bekerja serta berfikir dua kali lipat.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya termenung itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara motor yang keras berbunyi nyaring dari arah belakang, sontak diapun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan sosok Kai turun dari motor besarnya setelah mematikan mesin tepat ditempat parkir. Lelaki itu melepas helmnya, mengusap rambut kemerahannya yang sedikit basah sebelum melangkah dengan cuek mengabaikan tatapan memuja dari gadis–gadis yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

"Kai," Lelaki itu menoleh saat Kyungsoo menyerukan namanya. Kyungsoopun segera berlari mendekat dan berdiri didepan lelaki itu dengan kepala mendongak. Gadis itu merasakan sedikit Dejavu karna lagi–lagi dia bicara empat mata dengan lelaki tersebut tepat disaat bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Latihan saat pulang sekolah, jangan lupa." Lelaki itu menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan biasa sebelum mendecih, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya, pertanyaan yang membuat Kyungsoo jadi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa? kau masih bertanya bahkan jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Memang kau tahu apa jawabannya?" Lelaki itu menatap remeh kearah Kyungsoo yang sekarang semakin tidak mengerti, gadis itu menggelang dengan decakan kecil.

"Kau telah menyakiti perasaan Sehun sampai–sampai mental anak itu down dan ingin mengundurkan diri dari tim,"

"Oh," Kai memberi respon biasa dengan senyum yang sangat tipis, dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata birunya yang memancarkan sesuatu yang terpendam dan tidak mampu untuk Kyungsoo baca.

"Itu bagus, orang lemah tetaplah lemah."

"KAI! Sehun tidak lemah! Dia hanya belum menemukan bakatnya,"

"Terserah, aku hanya tak mau dia akan menjadi beban dalam tim." Lelaki itu mengibasakan tangannya tak peduli kemudian beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang rasanya ingin berteriak karna kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi sikap keras serta egois lelaki itu. Sial!

"Dalam sebuah tim, tidak ada pemain yang tidak berguna. Walaupun seandainya hanya duduk dibangku cadangan dan tidak bermain, itu bukanlah berarti bahwa dia bukan orang yang tidak berguna."

"Berisik sekali," Kai mengguman dengan nada dingin, lelaki itu bahkan tak menoleh saat langkah kaki Kyungsoo terdengar disampingnya.

"Kau seperti ini karna kau merasa kuat," Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan sontak hal itu membuat Kyungsoo juga menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak sebelum berbalik dan menampilkan tatapan luar biasa dingin yang membuat Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak, tatapan mata yang sangat tidak biasa. Seperti sebuah hasrat yang tertahan oleh sesuatu didalam sana.

"Didunia ini, kemenangan adalah segalanya. Pemenang akan diakui sepenuhnya dan orang lemah akan dilupakan. Aku tidak pernah kalah dan tidak akan pernah karena aku selalu menang maka aku selalu benar. Jika seseorang menentangku, aku akan melakukan hal tak terduga. Dan kau, bahkan jika kau berani menghalangiku, tidak peduli siapa dirimu, maka aku akan membunuhmu,"

 **DEG!**

Kyungsoo refleks mundur selangkah saat kalimat dengan intonasi luar biasa dingin itu keluar dari bibir tebalnya, lelaki itu mendesis sejenak seperti ular sebelum melangkah lebar–lebar meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan gadis manis bermata bulat tersebut –yang masih terdiam dan tengah berusaha membuka apa yang berada didalam mata lelaki itu. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya sejenak mengisi paru–parunya agar penuh dengan Oksigen karna tiba–tiba saja dia merasa sesak, entahlah. Lelaki itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Ah, maaf!" Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun itu kemudian tersentak saat sebuah tangan besar tiba–tiba mendarat dibahunya. Refleks gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan dahinya bertemu saat menemukan lelaki asing tengah berdiri didepanya.

"Apa benar ini Seirin?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DJ : Iya Kim Kai ^.^

Baby Crong : Hehe, disini Laxy emang sengaja bikin member jadi tinggi–tinggi ^^ Ya sekali–sekali si Suho sama Chen jadi tiang(?) masak kecil mulu -_- Trus 190 buat Kai itu emang dibuat sengaja juga. Kan Kyungsoo kecil imut unyuk, kalo sama Kai yang tinggi pan biar keliatan sweet :v

Dkysoo : Pink Romance masih pending ya ^^

Kyungsoonoona : Iya dilanjut. Makasih udah suka ^^

Desta Soo : Makasih Desta. Laxy KSH sejati, jadi kalo bikin ff castnya pasti always KaiSoo {} Laxy juga sering kok baca fanfict kamu, apalagi yang Love Love Love, aku suka aku sukaaa ^^

Dodyoeu : Iya uda dilanjut ^^

Ay : Uda di next! ^^

Guest(?) : Uda next! ^^

Mislah : Oke, dilanjutin kok ^^

AryaniL : Bukan chingu. Disini Kai memerankan sifatnya Aomine Daiki :* Cocok banget kayaknya, cuman Kai emang Laxy bikin sengaja dari Amerika kayak Kagami^^

Kaironman : Haha. Laxy juga greget bayangin Kyungsoo jadi manager ^^

SweetyKamjong : Iya makasih. Uda dilanjut ^^

Lovesoo : Wah, kayaknya enggak bisa. Laxy emang sengaja bikin 190cm biar mendalami tokoh di Animenya *hehe ^^

: Yang rambut hijau Midorima ^^ Chanyeol disini memang sengaja saya bikin Perfect Copy seperti Kise Ryota. Tenang aja, semua kemampuan anggota Kiseki no Sedai uda komplit di member Ekso. Jadi Exo menjadi generasi kedua kiseki no sedai *ya anggap gitu* yang jadi Akashi Chen, Aomine itu Kai ^^ Dan Luhan bukan Kuroku, Luhan adalah tokoh dengan sifat yang sengaja Laxy ciptakan sendiri. Aduh, negerti nggak bahasa Laxy? :V

Faelaholic : Oke lanjutt ^^

Mamik : Oke lanjuttt! ^^

ExoL123 : Oke Lanjuttt ^^

Realbaekki : Haii juga realbaekki {} Call me Laxy :V Makasih ya, wah seneng kalo ada yang suka sama ff akuh. Laxy masih sekolah, jadi kalo bikin yang school–life jadi gimana gitu yah. Chanbaek nanti diusahain banyak ^^ Pink Romance masih pending. Tapi bakal lanjut kok~

Dkyngswfy : IYA! KnB & KS ^^ Update update,

Asmaul khusna : Iya, Kai 190 keren kan :v

YungieSMY : Iya Kuroko no Basuke chingu. Wah udah nonton sampe end ya, Kalo Laxy uda punya filenya tapi mau nonton masih males XDD Sebenernya pertama mikir kalo Kyungsoo cocok jadi Kuroko, tapi Laxy lagi tobat dulu bikin Yaoi dan pengen jadiin fict ini bergenre GS *hehe* Laxy juga suka Akashi, tapi dia mungil sih *digaplak

Tuyul Gundul : Haha, oke makasih ^^

Antnia8 : Makasih, lanjuttt ^^

MbemXiumin : Oke lanjutt ^^

Lolli Kyungsoo : Iya berbau basket, soalnya kan terinspirasi dari Kuroko no Basket. Dan thypo, maaf ya entar Laxy teliti lagi, hahaha.. XDD

Namefake : Ngga janji ya bakal panjang, diusahain.. XDD

Sofia Mangdalena : Diusahain yaaa.. ^^

Xobechan56 : Haha, jinja? Arigatou *bow* Laxy usahain fast XDD

WYF PCY : Iya ada member IKON, VIXX sama BTS. Kris? Wah masih rahasia *xixixixixi XDD

Kyung1225 : Nggak tahu, tapi Kyungsoo kalo galak kayaknya ngga cocok ^^ Diusahain deh ya XDD

Yixingcom : Uda next ^^

.

YOSH!

ARIGATOU SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEM-FOLLOW, ME-RIVIEW DAN MEM-FAVORITKAN FANFICT INI ^^

.

HEHEHEHE XDD

GIMANA CHAPTER INI? PASTI NGGA JELAS, NGGA NYAMBUNG BINTI GAJE? IYA SAYA TAHU! MAAFKAN SAYA T.T

Chapter ini juga nggak panjang! Mianhae,

Laxy sudah berusaha,

Dan sampai disini batasnya,

Chapter depan usaha bakal panjang,

Mohon dimengerti,

And,

See you next chapter semuanya {}

.

Arigatou *kissAomine* {}


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Cast :**

· **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

· **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

· **Other Cast**

 **Pair / Slight : KaiSoo / Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Leght : Chapter(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO !**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KYUNGSOO KAI MINE ! KAI KYUNGSOO MINE ! AOMINE LAXY MINE! AND KAISOO MY MINE ! XDD

.

Happy Reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kalau bukan Seirin, lalu tulisan apa yang kau lihat didepan gerbang? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat tulisan sebesar itu? Kyungsoo rasanya ingin meneriaki lelaki tersebut, namun karna mengerti tata krama dan etika, dia telan bulat–bulat kembali umpatannya itu.

"Benar. Ini Seirin,"

"Oh." Lelaki itu mengangguk menyebalkan sebelum menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesal. Apa aku semakin memperburuk keadaan? Maafkan aku." Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh bersalah saat mendapati raut wajah Kyungsoo, membuat si gadis manis merasa tidak enak diri. Dia menarik nafas panjang membuang kekesalannya pada Kai dan tersenyum kecil pada lelaki asing didepannya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya sedang badmood. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Namaku Daehyun." Lelaki itu menyodorkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kyungsoo, Senang bertemu dengamu." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih. Apa kau bisa mengantarku ke tempat club basket?"

Apa? Basket?

"Basket?" Kyungsoo menarik sebelah alisnya, menatap penuh selidik kearah Daehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daehyun hyung?"

Kyungsoo mempertemukan dahinya saat melihat Zelo nampak antusias melihat kehadiran lelaki dibelakangnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Zelo mengangguk mantap. Dia mendekat dan membungkuk kecil pada Daehyun.

"Dia adalah sunbaeku saat SMP! Seniorku di club basket!" Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan bibir hatinya, gadis itu kemudian mengenalkan Daehyun kepada sebagian anggota yang kebetulan berada diruang latihan saat ini.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu kesini?" Itu pertanyaan Chanyeol dan Daehyun membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Aku mewakili club basket Kaijou, ingin mengajak kalian untuk latih tanding basket." Ada keheningan sejenak sebelum mendengar pekikan semangat dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kemudian tanpa fikir panjang mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia fikir ini akan baik untuk para anggota, maka dari itu dia menerima ajakan baik ini.

"Tentu, kami tidak akan mengecewakan kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? latih tanding dengan Kaijou?" Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati jus alpukatnya mengangguk imut, mencomot macaroons nganggur milik Luhan diatas meja. Keduanya saat ini sedang duduk berdua menikmati langit sore di kafe terdekat sekolah mereka. Keduanya memang melakukan rencana pulang bersama sambil membahas kedatangan Daehyun tadi siang.

"Bagaimana menurut eonni?" Luhan berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan.

"Kurasa itu bagus. Kaijou adalah sekolah elit dengan club basket yang terkenal, melawan lima besar Inter High cukup untuk mengetes club inti baru kita."

"Itu benar." Kyungsoo kemudian mengeluarkan tabnya dari dalam tas, mengutak–atiknya diatas meja dengan serius.

"Kapten Kaijou bernama Bang Yongguk, yang merupakan mantan club basket nasional saat SMP. Wow!" Kyungsoo berguman, menatap tabnya dengan serius.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan latih tanding dengan Kaijou?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Lusa,"

"Malam minggu?"

"Yep. Sore tepatnya."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Kyungsoo mendongak dari tabnya menatap Luhan.

"Eonni tidak sibuk?"

"Tidak," Luhan menggelang, menyeruput Milk shakenya dengan hikmad. "Aku ingin melihat tim inti baru kita bertanding." Lanjutnya.

"Oke, kita akan menemani mereka lusa. Tapi, apa Kaijou itu kuat?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Mereka adalah satu dari empat sekolah yang masuk dalam list nasional. Pastinya mereka sangat kuat,"

"Apa tidak apa–apa jika kita menurunkan anak kelas satu untuk bermain?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Sekalian aku mau melihat kemampuan Kai.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mendengus, menatap sebal kearah Kai yang memasuki gedung latihan dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelah kenyataan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu terlambat hampir satu jam saat latihan. Bahkan saat dia hendak meng-akhiri latihan ini dan membuat pengumuman tentang latih tanding minggu depan. Dengan hentakan kaki yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang kesal, gadis manis itu segera menghampiri Kai yang hendak meletakkan tasnya diatas kursi.

"YA! Kau terlambat!" Marahnya. Namun respon Kai hanyalah decakan kecil menyebalkan.

"Aku ketiduran diatap tadi," Tuh kan! Lihat betapa kurang ajarnya lelaki ini. Kai menatap sekitar, latihan sepertinya sudah akan berakhir karna anggota tim tengah bersiap mengepak barang mereka. Sial! Seharusnya dia tidak datang dan melanjutkan saja acara tidurnya tadi. "Apa latihannya sudah selesai, aku pulang saja."

"YA!" Kyungsoo menahan lengannya, menghembuskan nafas sabar atas sikap egois lelaki ini. Ini namanya cobaan!

"Berikan ponselmu." Kai mengerutkan dahinya, matanya menatap satu tangan Kyungsoo dilengannya sedang tangan satunya menengadah kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Ponsel! Berikan ponselmu padaku Kai!"

"Tidak!" Kai menolak, namun Kyungsoo terus mendesaknya. Gadis itu kemudian merogoh paksa saku celana Kai yang sebelah kiri, mau tak mau membuat lelaki tan itu memberikannya juga. Sedikit Ilfeel karna tangan Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja meraba pahanya, jika kelewatan kan bisa berbahaya!

"Ini. Puas?" Kesalnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum menang, menonaktifkan ponsel milik Kai kemudian dengan kejam memasukkan ponsel tipis berwarna hitam itu kedalam saku kemejanya.

"Okay. Ponselmu sekarang kusita sampai kau dislipin saat latihan."

"Berlebihan, memang kau petugas kedisiplinan?" Decak Kai.

"Tentu saja. Dalam basket segala sesuatu hal harus disiplin. Dimulai dari latihan, bagaimana kau bisa lebih kuat jika kau saja malas latihan?"

"Apa disiplin bisa menjamin seseorang menjadi kuat?"

"Tentu." Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin, gadis manis itu memiringkan kepalanya imut. Sementara Kai yang melihat itu hanya mendecih sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan semua anggota. Ayo!" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, menarik lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menuju kearah lapangan dimana anggota yang lain telah menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minggu depan kita akan pergi ke Kaijou untuk melakukan latihan tanding. Oh, Luhan eonni juga akan ikut," Kyungsoo mengumumkan, respon sebagian anggota hanya membulatkan mulut dan sisanya mengangguk antusias. Tapi yang terlihat paling semangat disini adalah Kai. Lihat saja bagaimana pancaran matanya tersebut saat mendengar Kyungsoo mengumumkan akan melakukan latihan tanding.

"Kalian WAJIB ikut! Tidak terkecuali, aku tidak akan memberikan konsekuensi jika ada satu diantara kalian yang tidak datang." Kyungsoo menekan kalimatnya, kemudian gadis itu berdehem melanjutkan.

"Tapi yang akan turun kelapangan hanyalah tim inti kelas dua, sementara tim inti kelas satu hanya melihat untuk menganalisis jalannya pertandingan sebagai bahan pembelajaran." Hening untuk sesaat sebelum Kai protes, lelaki itu terlihat tidak terima.

"Kenapa?" Itu tanyanya dengan ekspresi kesal. Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

"Kau masih baru, jadi sebelum turun kelapangan, kau harus melihat bagaimana seniormu bertanding terlebih dahulu." Sangkal Kyungsoo.

"Oh, apa kau mengajari cara menjilplak sebuah permainan dalam basket?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau masih perlu belajar melihat jalannya pertandingan dan melihat gaya pertandingan."

"Aku punya gaya sendiri dalam basket." Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit, dengan tatapan tajam terujam tepat kearah Kyungsoo. Gadis manis itu kemudian bangkit, menatap Kai meminta pengertian.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak membantahku Kim Kai? Cukup datang dan melihat!" Kai terdiam sebelum mendecih pelan, lelaki itu kemudian meraih tasnya dan berbalik pergi dari sana.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengaturku, dalam sebuah basket sekalipun. Karna basketku, hanyalah milikku sendiri." Kemudian dengan tidak sopan meninggalkan tempat latihan. Meninggalkan hembusan makhlum dari anggota lain dan pekikan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Well, hari yang sudah ditentukan untuk latih tanding dengan Kaijou sudah datang. Tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi, semua anggota club basket Seirin bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan. ah, ternyata tanpa diketahui, Baekhyun juga datang. Mereka sudah bersiap–siap didepan gerbang sekolah. Lima menit lagi mereka akan berangkat, mungkin –jika Kai yang belum datang itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kyungsoo sebagai manager sedari tadi tidak henti–hentinya menatap jam tangan, berjalan mondar–mandir dengan cemas karna Kai tidak kunjung datang. Astaga! Bisa tidak sih manusia itu datang tepat waktu dan tidak membuatnya khawatir? Sekali saja!

"Oi, kenapa kau juga ikut?" Ken menunjuk dengan tidak sopannya pada Baekhyun yang memakai coat warna merah disamping Chanyeol, gadis imut itu kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kehadiranmu hanya mengganggu tahu." Sewot Ken.

"Memangnya kau akan bermain? Paling hanya duduk menonton dibangku cadangan, Wlee! Lagipula aku ikut karna ingin menemani Chanyeol." Balas Baekhyun tak kalah sewot, membuat anggota lain memutar bola mata malas –sudah terbiasa – sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendengus tidak suka. Dia paling benci harus menunggu!

"Anak itu akan ikut tidak sih?" Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya,"

"Dan responnya?" Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Dia hanya diam sih." Manager bermata bulat itu semakin menunduk dalam. Merasa bersalah dan kurang bertanggung jawab, ini tugasnya tapi dia tak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Pasalnya jika seandainya saja dia bisa bersikap tegas sedikit saja pada Kai, mungkin lelaki itu tidak akan berbuat egois dan seenaknya sendiri. Hh, kenapa juga dia sangat lemah sebagai wanita.

"Harus berapa lama lagi kita menunggu? Sudah ah, tidak usah mengajak anak itu." Kali ini Suga angkat bicara dan beberapa menyetujuinya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu bimbang.

"Yasudah, jika begitu kalian semua berangkat saja dulu."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku akan menunggu Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak datang?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu akhirnya angkat bicara, lelah juga menunggu. "Kau mau membiarkan anggota datang tanpa manager?" Lanjutnya.

"Eonni, atau Baekhyun bisa menggantikannya sementara. Aku akan tinggal dan menyusul jika dia sudah datang." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu. Ada jeda hening sejenak sebelum Chanyeol akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Oke." Chanyeol sebagai kapten mengangguk. Lelaki itu kemudian memberi komando untuk berangkat sekarang. Dia menatap Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Kau yakin Kyungsoo?"

"Ye Chanyeol,"

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo mengedip, menatap tak mengerti Chanyeol didepannya. Sementara Luhan, Baekhyun dan anggota yang lain sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau yakin bahwa dia akan datang?" Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lagipula dia sendiri saja tidak tahu kenapa dia mau susah–susah menunggu lelaki itu. Karna tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol memebalikkan badannya bersiap menyusul yang lain.

"Tidak usah dijawab jika tidak tahu jawabannya," Chenyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam dibelakangnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat yakin Kyungsoo?

"Karna aku akan percaya padanya," Kyungsoo berteriak sesaat Chanyeol hampir keluar dari sekolah, lelaki jangkung itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo sejenak, tersenyum dan melambai kecil melanjutkan langkahnya sampai benar–benar hilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu termangu ditempat. Apa yang baru dia katakan? Apakah benar itu jawabannya? Apa dia percaya pada lelaki itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai membuka mata saat mendengar suara kicau burung diatas langit. Lelaki itu kemudian menggeliat kecil sebelum mendudukkan diri mengumpulkan nyawa sepenuhnya. Sejenak lelaki itu terdiam sebelum bangkit meraih tasnya diatas lantai berniat meninggalkan atap tempatnya hampir dua jam ini tertidur. Langit murai condong ke timur, sudah sore ya, mungkin dia akan pulang saja.

 **Klek!**

Kai membuka pintu atap dan menutupnya kembali saat tubuhnya sudah berada diluar. Sambil melangkah, dahinya sedikit berkerut memikirkan sesuatu, seperti ada yang tertinggal didalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang dia lupakan dan sangat mengganjal difikirannya. Tapi apa ya? Apa dia punya janji dengan seseorang? Oh! Kai mengingat sesuatu. Langkah lelaki itu terhenti, dia menatap jam ditangan kananya dan berdecak kecil. Dia terlambat satu jam. Apa dia harus menyusul seperti biasanya? Well, dia sangat biasa dalam hal keterlambatan. Bahkan sampai Kyungsoo menyita ponselnya dengan tujuan agar dia disiplin, itu tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, toh dia masih tetap terlambat saat ini. Mungkin dia tidak akan datang, lagipula dia juga tidak akan bermain –fikirnya sambil menuruni anak tangga, lelaki itu melewati lorong–lorong sekolah yang sepi berniat langsung pulang kerumah. Hari ini dia tidak membawa motor karna kendaraannya itu sedang masuk bengkel, mungkin dia akan naik bus atau metromini. Saat akan melewati gerbang, lelaki itu terhenti dan terperanjat kecil karna mendapati seorang gadis mungil tengah berjongkok membelakanginya, tanpa melihat untuk dua kalipun dia tahu siapa gadis itu, siapa lagi jika bukan si manager yang menyita Ponselnya sampai seminggu ini. Dahi lelaki itu berkerut, bukankah sekarang ada latih tanding dengan Kaijou? Lalu kenapa dia ada disini?

 **Tep!**

Kai mendekat dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, merasakan ada orang lain, gadis yang ternyata Kyungsoo itu mendongak dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kai.." Dia kemudian bangkit, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Membuat Kai bertanya–tanya berapa lama managernya ini menunggu?

"Kau terlambat," Kyungsoo berguman pelan, dia merasa lelah walau hanya demi memarahi lelaki itu. Dia mendongak untuk menatap Kai didepannya.

"Apa alasan kali ini? Apa masih sama, ketiduran di atap?"

"Kenapa kau disini?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, lelaki tan itu malah memberikan pertanyaan.

"Mungkin aku harus menyita barang pentingmu yang lain agar kau disiplin," Kyungsoo masih berguman sendiri tanpa menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, membuat Kai merasa geram.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Kai maju, mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar gadis itu menatapnya. Tatapan mereka tertaut sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata berkaca–kaca lelah.

"Kau itu malas atau bodoh sih? Kan sudah kubilang jangan sampai terlambat, kenapa masih terlambat hah? Mungkin sekarang tim kita sudah memasuki quarter kedua!"

"Lalu kenapa kau malah disini?" Kai melepaskan tangannya, berbalik berniat pergi sebelum Kyungsoo menahan lengannya.

"Aku menunggumu bodoh!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau kan bagian dari tim, aku ingin kau ikut bersama–sama dengan yang lain."

"Cih, hanya untuk duduk dibangku cadangan begitu?"

"Kai!"

"Lebih baik aku tidak ikut, lagipula aku tidak akan bermain kan?"

"Kai! Aku menunggumu karna aku percaya padamu bodoh!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras, menciptakan keheningan setelahnya. Sementara Kai kini berbalik menatap penuh kearahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh kepercayaan darimu karna aku percaya pada diriku sendiri,"

"Itulah alasan aku melarangmu bermain, kau hanya percaya pada dirimu sendiri tanpa mau percaya pada yang lain. Itu salah, kita tim dan harus saling mempercayai satu sama lain Kai," Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi setelahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli," Kemudian tanpa menghiraukan tubuh Kai yang jauh lebih besar dan tinggi darinya, Kyungsoo lekas menarik paksa lelaki itu pergi.

"Bahkan jika kau mengabaikannyapun, aku akan tetap memberikan kepercayaanku padamu. Sekarang ayo kita pergi menyusul yang lainnya ke Kaijou!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bola masih memantul pada menit kesembilan pada quarter kedua. Permainan berlanjut dan sepertinya tim Kaijou memimpin aliran permainan, papan besar disisi lapangan menunjukkan skor angka 5 – 62. Jarak yang cukup jauh dan Seirin nampaknya terancam menerima kekalahan.

 **Pritt!**

"Time out!" Sang wasit membunyikan peluit tanda istirahat, para pemain ditengah lapangan kemudian menuju kursi panjang tempat istirahat yang berada disisi lapangan.

"Sial! Mereka tetap tangguh seperti dulu," Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar, menegak air mineral yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Melawan salah satu dari list nasional itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Selain mendapat pelatihan ketat, tiap–tiap anggota memiliki gaya bermain yang saling menyesuaikan."

"Jika begini, kita bisa kalah." Keluh Suho sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Ini kan Cuma latihan tanding, kurasa tidak masalah jika kita tidak menang."

"Tapi itu bisa menimbulkan kesan meremehkan kita sebagai tim yang kecil Chen–ah," Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada memperingati Chen, lalu dia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo juga belum datang,"

"Kurasa Preman itu tidak datang," Celetuk Baekhyun. "Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi tidak diangkat sama sekali."

"Lupakan itu, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita bisa menyeimbangkan skor!" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Meski kalah, setidaknya kita harus buktikan jika tim kita mampu menyamai skor tidak jauh dengan mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu Noona?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan.

"Itu benar! Kita buat strategi mendadak. Ganti Offense menjadi Defensi dan ciptakan peluang untuk melakukan three shoot untuk mengejar ketinggalan kita. Suga, aku menyerahkan ini semua padamu," Luhan menatap Suga dan lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja,"

"Dan juga," Luhan menatap kesebrang lapangan, menatap tim Kaijou yang juga sedang istirahat.

"Chanyeol, kau harus menjaga si nomor 10,"

"Si Point guard?"

"Ya, dia sangat merepotkan sekali. Ahya, seseorang juga harus bisa mematahkan serangan Yongguk."

"Akan kulakukan,"

 **Priitt!**

Peluit tanda mulainya permainan berbunyi nyaring saat time out telah habis, kedua tim kembali memasuki lapangan untuk melanjutkan pertandingan. Sehun yang merupakan tim inti kelas satu yang sengaja tidak diturunkan dengan alasan harus melihat dulu –Kyungsoo yang memberi perintah– mendekati Luhan yang tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, mata rusa gadis cantik itu terlihat berkilat, entahlah apa yang tengah gadis itu fikirkan.

"Sunbae,"

"Perhatikanlah Sehun, Kaijou adalah satu diantara yang terkuat dan akan menjadi musuh nyata kita nantinya,"

"Aku tahu," Sehun ikut menatap kedepan, memperlihatkan Chen yang tengah kesulitan melakukan Passing karna penjagaan yang ketat. "Mereka kuat,"

"Setiap pemain akan kuat jika mereka mau berusaha Sehun. Kau lihat si nomor 1?" Sehun menajamkan pengelihatannya, dan dia berguman sebagai jawaban saat matanya menatap orang yang Luhan maksud.

"Dia kapten Kaijou, Bang Yongguk. Dulunya dia hanya sebatas pemain tanpa kemampuan khusus, tapi berkat kerja keras, dia menjadi Ace yang sangat berpengaruh bagi timnya."

"Itu hebat,"

"Dan kau juga harus seperti itu,"

"Aku tidak yakin,"

"Kau harus yakin Sehun,"

"Kenapa harus?" Luhan menatap kearah Sehun yang kebetulan juga menatapnya, keduanya bertatapan sejenak.

"Karna aku percaya kau bisa Sehun." Luhan menjawab dengan yakin, memamerkan senyum manisnya yang cantik, membuat Lelaki itu terdiam. Luhan, percaya padanya? Sehun tidak menjawab, dia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali fokus pada permainan dilapangan, meski tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sesuatu yang ada didadanya tiba–tiba terasa menghangat. Entahlah, Luhan selalu mampu membuatnya merasa hangat. Matanya menatap aliran permainan yang memanas. Chanyeol mampu menahan si nomor 1 dan mengoper bola kearah Suga. Shooter Seirin itu kemudian melakukan dribbling, turn-around melewati pemain lain lalu melakukan fade away jump.

 **Tak!**

Bola masuk kedalam ring, dan tiga skor untuk Seirin. Mereka kembali melakukan Defense, mengusahakan mengoper bola pada Suga karna lelaki itu dipercaya untuk melakukan shoot. Bola kembali dioper ketangan Suga, lelaki itu kemudian hendak melakukan three shoot lagi, namun tiba–tiba tim Kaijou bernomor punggung 3 melakukan block, memaksa Suga harus melompat lebih tinggi.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan shoot,"

"Coba saja jika bisa," Suga merendahkan lututnya, kemudian menggunakan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan hendak melompat jika saja rasa nyeri yang luar biasa tidak datang dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Lelaki itu meringis, menatap pergelangan kaki kirinya dengan frustasi.

"SIAL!" Umpatnya dengan wajah kesakitan. Permainan terhenti sejenak dan tim medis pun datang membawa Suga keruang kesehatan.

"Suga cidera, bagaimana ini eonni? Apa aku harus menurunkan Ken atau Ravi sebagai pengganti?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Aku tidak yakin mereka mampu, Suga shooter terbaik kita. Seandainya saja dia ada disini, maka aku yakin dia bisa menyaingi Kaijou."

"Dia siapa eonni?"

"Dia–"

"Eonni! Baekhyun!" Luhan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya saat teriakan seseorang memotongnya, kedua gadis cantik itupun menoleh kearah sumber suara, menemukan Kyungsoo berlari kecil kearahnya bersama seorang lelaki tinggi dibelakangnya, siapa lagi jika bukan preman itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Suga cidera dan kita tertinggal skor."

"Apa?"

"Putuskan salah satu pemain yang akan diturunkan untuk menggantikan Suga." Kyungsoo mengedip. Dalam hati langsung merasa menyesal karna tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk timnya. Gadis itu kemudian berfikir sejenak memikirkan anggota lain yang harus diturunkan untuk menggantikan Suga. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh kebelakang, menatap Kai yang tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Apa..dia harus menurunkan Kai saja?

"Cepat Kyungsoo!" Luhan mendesak, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menurunkan Kai kelapangan..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HEHEHEHEHE XDD

TERLALU LAMA KAH UPDATENYA? I'M SORRY GUYS! SEMOGA CHAPTER INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN !

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK YAA !

TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH MENINGGALKAN JEJAK ! I LOVE YOU !

THANK'S

AND

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Pair / Slight : KaiSoo / Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Leght : Chapter(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO !**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KYUNGSOO KAI MINE ! KAI KYUNGSOO MINE ! AOMINE LAXY MINE! AND KAISOO MY MINE ! XDD

 **.**

Happy Reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau yakin?" Luhan bertanya cemas menatap sosok Kai yang sudah berganti seragam tim dan tengah melakukan pemanasan dipinggir lapangan. Kyungsoo juga menatap lelaki itu sebelum mengangguk yakin. Ya! Dia harus yakin.

"Tolong perhatikan dia eonni, aku dan Baekhyun akan menyusul Suga." Luhan mengangguk atas permintaan Kyungsoo, membiarkan gadis manis bermata bulat itu pergi menuju ruang kesehatan bersama Baekhyun sementara dirinya masih diam ditempat. Peluit tanda mulainya permainan berbunyi, Kai kini sudah memasuki lapangan, bergabung bersama Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Luhan mendesah pelan, merasa tidak yakin. Lelaki itu, bisakah dipercaya?

Sementara dilapangan, Chanyeol menatap Kai yang baru saja memasuki lapangan. Tatapan keduanya sejenak tertaut sebelum Kai mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tatapan lelaki itu sangat datar, mata birunya menatap lapangan dengan dingin, seolah mata manapun akan membeku jika tanpa sengaja menatap Kristal birunya. Bahkan Chen pun sampai bergidik, memilih mengambil posisi pertahanan dibelakang garis daripada berdekatan dengan Preman mengerikan itu.

Pritt!

Peluit berbunyi dan permainan dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Entahlah." Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya, menatap Suga yang tengah ditangani oleh tim medis. Lelaki itu meringis kesakitan saat pergelangan kaki kirinya dibalut perban. Kyungsoo jadi sedih, gadis itu menatap shooter Seirin itu sendu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika ada salah satu anggotaku yang cedera." Sesalnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan merasa sedih begitu." Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya dengan senyuman, lalu saat tim medis sudah selesai menangani Suga dan pergi, segera kedua gadis mungil itu memasuki ruang kesehatan dan berdiri disisi ranjang lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas dan respon lelaki itu hanya tatapan sedih.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Baekhyun menyahut, dia duduk disisi ranjang dan mengusap lengan lelaki itu lembut. "Jika aku masih menjadi managermu, sudah kupastikan aku akan mematahkan lehermu karna berani menyembunyikan hal penting seperti ini. Cih, beruntunglah managermu sekarang adalah gadis baik." Baekhyun mencibir dengan dagu mengarah kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum paksa, dan Suga tertawa dibuatnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Dan beruntung kau bukan menagerku lagi nona Byun,"

"Jadi bisa katakan apa yang membuatmu cidera hm? Setahuku kau tidak punya riwayat cidera sebelumnya, apalagi dibagian paling vatal." Pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan membuat tawa Suga surut dan lelaki itu langsung bungkam. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dan menager mungil itu hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa yang menggantikan posisiku sekarang?"

"Kai." Sahut Kyungsoo pelan. Suga mendesah, membawa pandangannya kearah jendela, tatapannya terlihat kosong disana. Kedua gadis itupun saling berpandangan dan bersiap mendengar cerita Suga.

"Aku membenci anak kelas satu itu." Ucap Suga pelan. "Aku benci Kai, keberadaannya membuat posisiku sebagai shooter terancam."

"Bakat Kai bukanlah shooter, dia point guard,"

"Lalu menjadi Ace?" Kyungsoo menutup bibirnya rapat saat Suga menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Aku tahu anak itu berbakat, tapi dia adalah anak kelas satu yang egois. Dia terus berlagak seolah dialah yang terhebat dan menguasai semuanya." Suga mendengus, kembali membawa arah pandanganya ke jendela.

"Saat sesi latihan kemarin, aku melihatnya mampu mencetak semua shoot yang Kyungsoo berikan. Saat dia melakukan One on One dengan Chanyeol, dia bahkan mampu mencetak skor hanya dalam tiga detik. Dia benar–benar berbakat, dan aku membenci itu karna aku merasa bahwa dia suatu saat nanti akan menggeser posisiku. Jadi aku mulai berlatih dengan lebih keras lagi, agar aku menjadi kuat dan tidak terkalahkan sehingga dia tak bisa merebut posisiku sebagai shooter." Suga menghela nafas, menjeda ceritanya. Lelaki itu kemudian menatap pergelangan kaki kirinya yang terbalut perban dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Tekadku terlalu besar untuk menjadi kuat sampai aku mengabaikan bahwa aku telah kehabisan energy. Malam itu aku berlatih tanpa henti, dan..yeah, aku terjatuh dan kakiku cidera. Hal yang mengecewakan bahkan saat aku belum berhadapan langsung dengannya dan aku sudah kalah. Hh, menyedihkan."

Keadaan seketika menjadi hening, Suga yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata dalam diam dan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas.

"Lalu kenapa kau memaksa untuk bermain jika kau tahu sedang cidera?"

"Karna aku tak mau kalah dengan anak itu." Ucap Suga dengan tegas. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, dia mendekat dan meraih tangan lelaki itu untuk dia genggam. Dia berikan senyum termanisnya untuk lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau hanya mencoba mempertahankan apa yang tengah kau punya saat ini. Tapi.. kau juga harus melihat situasinya, jika kau memaksakan diri, bukan keberhasilan yang kau dapat, tapi malah penyesalan. Suga-ya, kumohon..jangan memaksakan diri! Aku berjanji akan membuat Kai berubah." Suga diam, menatap manager cantiknya itu dalam kebisuan. Lelaki itu menghela nafas, balas menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sungguh benci monster itu."

"Aku tahu," Kyungsoo terkikik pelan.

"Dan akulah yang akan menjinakkan monster itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bola memantul dengan cepat kelantai, suasana memanas dan seketika menjadi tegang saat Kai yang berada dibelakang garis line–up berhasil menshoot bola tanpa halangan, membebaskan diri dengan mudah dari block Youngjae, pemain Kaijou bernomor punggung 10.

Priit!

Time out! Kedua pemain masing–masing kembali kesisi lapangan. Chanyeol mendesis dalam diam, lelaki itu menatap papan skor dan cukup dibuat kesal saat papan skor menunjukkan angka 78 – 80 untuk Seirin – Kaijou. Sial! Preman Amerika itu berhasil mengimbangi skor yang tertinggal jauh dengan cepat hanya seorang diri. Well, Chanyeol memang mengakui itu, lelaki tan itu hebat. Tapi, apa gunanya kemampuan jika tidak digunakan untuk kepentingan bersama yang jelas–jelas harus ada didalam sebuah permainan basket?

"Kuharap kau tidak egois dengan menguasai bola seorang diri." Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan lelaki itu. Tatapannya tajam dan jatuh tepat kearah Kai yang tengah duduk dikursi dengan kepala menunduk menatap lantai, lelaki tan itu tak bereaksi, handuk yang tersampir dikepalanya pun tak dia hiraukan, membuat keringat bercucuran setetes demi setetes dari dahinya, lalu jatuh kelantai. Chanyeol mendengus karna dia diacuhkan, dia kemudian memilih meraih botol minumnya, menyiapkan diri untuk pertandingan quarter terakhir, masih ada dua puluh menit pertandingan.

Pritt!

Peluit kembali berbunyi, tanda permainan kembali dimulai. Chanyeol dan timnya kembali maju. Namun Chen memilih mundur dan Ravi segera maju menggantikan. Kai menyeringai sebelum dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan bangkit berdiri. Berjalan santai memasuki lapangan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Tatapan tajamnya mengarah tepat kearah tim lawan yang kini terlihat was–was, si nomor punggung 1 menatapnya intens sebelum mendecih remeh kearahnya, berbicara pelan pada si nomor punggung 10 dengan pelan. Kai hanya terkekeh, tatapannya berbeda, manik itu membiru dengan nyalang. Seolah tengah memperingatkan bahwa dia bukanlah sembarang orang yang mudah ditandingi, tidak dengan sinomor punggung 1, 10 ataupun semua tim Kaijou itu.

"Dia mengerikan, aku sungguh tak tahan bermain satu tim dengannya." Chen mengusak rambutnya kasar, ekspresinya terlihat takut menatap lelaki tan yang berdiri tepat disisi Chanyeol itu.

"Apa dia sebegitu mengerikannya?" Tanya Minhyun dengan tampang polosnya, lalu Zelo disebelahnya hanya mengangguk menunggu jawaban Chen dengan penasaran.

"Ya begitulah, aku seperti merasakan aura dingin jika berada disisinya, hii.. membuatku menggigil." Ucap Chen menghayati kalimatnya sementara anak–anak kelas satu mendengarkan dengan serius. Didepannya Luhan hanya diam, mata rusanya tetap memperhatikan gerak–gerik anak Seirin yang mulai melakukan Deffense dilapangan.

"Chen sunbae bahkan takut." Luhan mendengar bisikan lirih itu karna dia merasakan nafas hangat Sehun disekitar tengkuknya, pasti posisi lelaki itu saat ini sangat dekat dengannya. Luhan hanya mengguman sebagai jawaban, kembali fokus kelapangan.

Tuk!

Bola memantul saat Jin melakukan block pada lawan, Chanyeol dengan segera mendribbling bola mendekati ring, namun dia mendapat penjagaan cukup kuat sehingga dia membawa bola berbalik kembali kebelakang dan bola saat ini berada ditangan Kai. Lelaki tan itu berdiri disana, menyeringai sesaat sebelum membungkuk dan mulai maju. Menggiring bola melewati pertahan tim Kaijou, lalu melompat setinggi mungkin untuk mencetak kembali tiga angka. Semua yang ada disana tercengang. Aliran permainan memanas.

"Cih," Chanyeol mendecih sambil mengusap dahinya pelan. Anak ini, benar–benar keras kepala dan egois. Waktu permainan masih lima menit dan skor mereka seimbang. Peluit ditiup dan permainan kembali dimulai. Bola kembali memantul kesana kemari dan Kaijou tampaknya harus menelan kekecewaan karna skor mereka tertinggal jauh saat ini. Kai menguasai lapangan, bermain seorang diri tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk timnya mencetak skor. Sebagian skor adalah miliknya, lelaki itu melakukannya sendiri, menerobos lawan dan melakukan shoot tanpa henti. Tak ada yang menghentikannya, tentu saja. Dia kuat, cepat dan lompatannya tinggi. Bahkan Yongguk hanya terdiam dengan tatapan tajam, merasa malu karna timnya baru saja dihancurkan oleh Seirin, tepatnya oleh lelaki bernomor punggung 88 itu.

Pritt!

Peluit berbunyi tiga kali, tanda permainan telah berakhir dengan Seirin keluar sebagai pemenang latih tanding hari ini. Namun kemenangan kali ini tak disambut sorak–sorak seperti biasanya. Semua pemain hanya diam, mereka bungkam saat Kai kembali dan duduk dikursi istirahat.

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol mengumpat dan akan meninju wajah tampan Kai jika saja Suho dan Jin tidak cepat menahannya.

"Kau bermain seorang diri dilapangan. Kau fikir kau itu pahlawan hah?" Chanyeol memaki, tangannya mengepal kuat dibawah sana. Sebagai kapten, dia merasa terhina karna salah satu anggotanya berani bermain seorang diri menguasai lapangan tanpa memegang prinsip kerjasama, Chanyeol benci hal itu. Dalam tim, kelompok dan kerja sama adalah semuanya. Bukan egois seperti apa yang Kai lakukan tadi.

"Itu tadi bukan kemenangan!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal, menatap anak kelas satu yang hanya diam ditempat. "Anggap hanya sebuah kebetulan,"

"Kebetulan yang hebat bukan?" Kai terkekeh, menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Kau marah karna kau tak mampu menutupi kelemahanmu kan?"

"Apa katamu bajingan?" Cekalan Suho dan Jin lepas, kini kapten Seirin itu meraih keras seragam Kai dengan kasar. "Aku tidak lemah," Desisnya.

"Cih, lalu untuk apa kau mempermasalahkan 'kemenangan tanpa kerja sama'? Karna bagiku, kemenangan adalah milikku sendiri."

"BAJINGAN!"

"CUKUP!" Luhan datang, menengahi kedua lelaki itu. Gadis cantik itu melepaskan cekalan Chanyeol dibaju Kai dan menatap kedua laki–laki itu kesal.

"Bersikaplah dewasa. Setidaknya sadarlah bahawa kita masih berada disekolah orang." Luhan memekik tertahan. Dia kemudian menatap semua anggota dengan garang.

"Sekarang ganti pakaian dan bersiap pulang! Kalian semua! Tanpa terkecuali!" Luhan memberi perintah dengan tegas, membuat semua anggota tersentak dan mulai menuruti apa kata mantan manager itu. Sehun sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum mengikuti langkah Mino kearah ruangan yang sudah disiapkan Kaijou untuk mereka.

"Yeol, sudahlah. Tahan emosimu, biarkan pria ini menjadi urusan Kyungsoo." Luhan mendengus sebelum berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mendengus malas dan Kai yang hanya terkekeh senang.

"Calm down bro," Ucap Kai mengejek dan lelaki itu mengambil tasnya diatas lantai, berbalik pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Chanyeol menatapnya, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Andai kau disini bung," Lirihnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suga sudah memasuki taxi dan Kyungsoo berbicara pada sang supir untuk memastikan agar Suga sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat. Setelah berbasa–basi sejenak, kaca taxi tertutup dan kendaraan berwarna biru itu sudah melaju meninggalkan gerbang Kaijou. Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk melambai kearah taxi yang Suga tumpangi.

"Dia harus istirahat total Baek," Kyungsoo berguman dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jangan biarkan dia bermain sampai dia sembuh total,"

"Ya," Kyungsoo setuju. Dia kemudian menatap Baekhyun, menepuk jidatnya saat dia teringat sesuatu yang dia tinggalkan diruang kesehatan. Ah, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan tasnya?

"Baek, tasku tertinggal diruang kesehatan."

"Benarkah? Aish! Bagaimana bisa? Yasudah ambil sana, perlu kutemani?" Kyungsoo menggelang tanda menolak tawaran Baekhyun.

"Aku sendiri saja, kau menunggu yang lain disini ya. Tunggu sampai aku kembali."

"Oke." Baekhyun mengangkat jempolnya dan Kyungsoo segera berbalik pergi kembali menuju ruang kesehatan. Beruntung gadis manis itu masih ingat jalan menuju keruang kesehatan, jadi tidak perlu cemas jika nyasar. Ah, Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan ruangan tempat Suga dirawat tadi. Dan beruntung juga tasnya masih ditempat yang sama sebelum Kyungsoo meninggalkan tempatnya tadi, diatas nakas sisi ranjang. Kyungsoo segera meraih tasnya, menyampirkannya dibahunya yang mungil. Setelah selesai, dia segera beranjak pergi dari sana, melewati kembali lorong–lorong yang dia lewati tadi menuju halaman depan sekolah. Hari sudah sore, matahari sudah condong hendak kembali keperaduannya, lampu–lampu sekolah juga sudah menyala menerangi lorong, susasana cukup sepi, membuat Kyungsoo merengut dan berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

"Kyungsoo?" Langkah kecilnya sontak terhenti karna panggilan itu, Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan Daehyun tengah berjalan kearahnya dari arah tikungan lorong. Oh, beberapa lelaki yang Kyungsoo yakini juga sebagai tim Kaijou ada dibelakangnya.

"Daehyun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendiriian Kyungsoo?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan alis berkerut, sementara Kyungsoo sendiri dibuat gugup karna empat lelaki sisanya kini tengah menatapnya dengan intens dari atas kebawah. Gadis mungil itu menggigil pelan, merasa terintimidasi. Dia takut, dia perempuan dan seorang diri diantara lima lelaki.

"U..um, tasku tadi tertinggal," Jawab Kyungsoo gugup, dan kegugupannya itu ternyata dianggap lucu oleh si nomor punggung 09.

"Santailah nona," Lalu si lelaki dengan suara berat itu berucap, menatap Kyungsoo dengan seringaian.

"Kau manager Seirin? Perkenalkan, aku Bang Yongguk, kapten tim Kaijou, tim yang baru saja dipermalukan oleh timmu." Yongguk berucap sinis diakhir kata, membuat Kyungsoo mengedip bingung. Jadi Kaijou kalah? Yeah, Kyungsoo bahkan baru tahu tentang hal itu. Tentu saja, dia kan tidak mengikuti jalannya pertandingan karna sibuk menjaga Suga. Dan apa maksud 'dipermalukan' tadi? Mendadak Kyungsoo jadi was–was, gadis itu menunduk saat tatapan lima orang lelaki didepannya itu terasa tajam mengintimidasi. God! Siapapun tolong keluarkan aku dari sini, bisik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Senang bertemu dengan kalian.." Kyungsoo membungkuk dan hendak terbirit pergi jika saja tangan si kapten Kaijou tidak menahannya, Kyungsoo memekik tertahan.

"Eits, tunggu dulu nona. Apa kau tidak mau merayakan kekalahan timku bersama hm?"

"Tidak, aku..aku harus pergi,"

"Setelah apa yang kau dan timmu lakukan disekolahku?" Ucap Yongguk skak dengan sinis. Oh! Apa yang telah Seirin lakukan sampai membuat tuan rumah Kaijou marah? Apa Kai berulah? Astaga! Anak itu.

"Kumohon," Kyungsoo menatap Daehyun berniat meminta pertolongan, namun lelaki yang mulanya terlihat baik itu hanya menggelang dengan senyum sinis disudut bibirnya. Gadis itu mengerang dalam hati, memberontakpun percuma karna lelaki yang mencekal lengannya ini luar biasa tinggi, tenaganya juga besar. Kyungsoo lelah berontak, membuat lima lelaki itu tertawa dibuatnya. Yatuhan! Kyungsoo tidak mau berakhir disini.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku akan berteriak jika kau berani macam–macam," Kali ini Kyungsoo mulai menjerit frustasi.

"Berteriaklah sesukamu nona," Si lelaki berambut pirang lainnya berucap santai, membuat Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Hentikan!"

Kyungsoo terdiam, kepalanya sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Kai berdiri sekitar lima meter didepannya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lepaskan gadis itu," Ucapnya dingin. Yongguk menyeringai kecil, lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan cekalannya ditangan Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu langsung meringis.

"Oh, ada yang mencoba menjadi pahlawan rupanya," Yongguk terkekeh, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo remeh. "Kau mau gadis ini? Ambillah." Yongguk kemudian mendorong Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu jatuh terjembab kebawah.

"Awh." Kyungsoo mengerang sakit, gadis itu kemudian terduduk kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang memerah akibat cekalan kuat milik Yongguk tadi. Aish! Apa salahnya sampai–sampai dia diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Oh! Jadi ini tim Kaijou?" Kai maju, berdiri disisi Kyungsoo yang kini mendongak menatapnya. Kai menunduk, sejenak tatapan keduanya bertemu sebelum Kai kembali menatap kedepan dengan mata birunya yang menyala.

"Tak kusangka ternyata tim yang sebegitu terkenalnya ini memiliki anggota seperti sampah, tak berguna." Kai menyeringai sementara kelima lelaki didepannya mulai menegang karna tersinggung. Yongguk maju duluan, hendak melayangkan pukulan jika saja Kyungsoo tidak segera bangkit sambil menjerit keras.

"HENTIKAN!" Kyungsoo menaraik lengan Kai kebelakang, berusaha menghalau terjadinya perkelahian. Tidak, ini gawat! Kai dan Yongguk tidak boleh terlibat perkelahian, itu bisa membuat keduanya terlibat masalah. Maka sebelum terjadi kemungkinan buruk, Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil sambil mengucapkan maaf beberapa kali sebelum menarik paksa Kai untuk pergi dari sana. Keduanya berhasil pergi dari sana dan berhenti saat merasa sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Yongguk berada, Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Kai dan beralih pada lengannya sendiri. Meringis kecil karna pergelangan tangannya masih perih.

"Kenapa kau pergi seperti pengecut?" Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Kai yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku hanya menghindari permasalahan," Sahut Kyungsoo dan kini mulai meniup–niup pergelangan tangannya. Kai menatapnya, manik biru itu menatap tangan Kyungsoo dan mendesis kesal.

"Mereka memang sampah." Kai meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Kyungsoo kemudian melihat bekas kemerahan disana, telunjuknya mengusap memar kemerahan itu sehingga Kyungsoo yang sempat terdiam kaku itu meringis kecil. Lelaki itu berdecak sebelum mendekatkan tangan mungil Kyungsoo kemulutnya dan meniup–niupnya pelan. Oh! Wajah Kyungsoo perlahan memerah. Benarkah ini Kai? Tumben sekali lelaki ini sedikit care dengannya, biasanya jangankan peduli, menengarkan omongannya saja tidak. Oh, astaga! Jantung berhentilah berdetak kencang. Tangan itu sangat hangat dan kuat, seperti ada sengatan listrik ratusan volt saat kulitnya dan kulit lelaki itu bersentuhan.

"Sudah tidak apa–apa kok." Kyungsoo segera menarik tangannya menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Kai dan tersenyum kecil meyakinkan jika dia baik–baik saja. Ah, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia jadi gugup?

"Lagipula, bagaimana pertandingannya?" Kai menatapnya dengan manik biru yang menyala.

"Kurasa kau tahu,"

"Yeah, dan aku yakin Kaijou marah karna hal itu." Kai tertawa remeh, lelaki itu kemudian berucap.

"Orang lemah memang selalu mencari cara untuk menutupi kekalahan mereka."

"Kai," Tegur Kyungsoo dan Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Duh, anak ini mulai lagi kan. Gadis manis itu menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum menghembuskannya pelan. Kai mulai melangkah kembali, dan Kyungsoo mengikuti disebelahnya. Oke, cari obrolan saja.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? Tapi huh, untung kau datang. Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya." Kyungsoo mengoceh dan respon Kai hanya dengungan dingin. Lelaki itu melirik Kyungsoo dengan ekor matanya.

"Apa kau kembali berniat mencariku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia hanya penasaran kenapa Kai bisa menemukannya. Hihi.

"Cih," Kai mendecih, membuat Kyungsoo langsung merengut ditempat. "Chanyeol yang memintaku dan aku menyetujuinya karna aku merasa kasihan padamu," Lanjutnya.

"Jadi itu bukan karna kemauanmu?"

"Untu apa aku mencarimu? Tidak penting bagiku Kyungsoo."

"YA!" Kyungsoo memekik, lelaki ini kembali menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimanapun aku ini sunbaemu! Hormatlah sedikit padaku, setidaknya panggil aku nona."

"Apa?" Kai berhenti dan sontak Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama, lelaki itu membawa pandangannya kearah tubuh Kyungsoo, menatapnya intens dengan dahi berkerut dari bawah keatas selama dua kali, membuat Kyungsoo langsung salah tingkah. Kai kemudian menggelang, terlalu mungil dan datar.

"YA! Apa yang kau lihat?" Kyungsoo sontak menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada karna malu.

"Nona? Kau bahkan lebih pantas menjadi bocah SMP dari pada sunbaeku, kau itu terlalu kecil dan datar," Ucapnya santai yang membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya heboh.

"YA!" Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dia malu bukan main dikatai anak SMP oleh orang yang notabe adalah adik kelasnya. Sialan! Kai hanya berdecak, kemudian kembali melangkah pergi.

"YA! Tunggu aku," Kyungsoo berlari–lari kecil mengikuti langkah lebar lelaki itu dengan senyum kecil. Well, lelaki itu bicara banyak padanya, Kyungsoo harus merasa senang karna Kai sepertinya sedikit 'jinak' dari biasanya. Buktinya, dia tadi mengeluarkan candaan yang meskipun bagi Kyungsoo itu sangat memalukan!

"Hei, tunggu aku." Kyungsoo berhasil mensejajari langkah Kai, mereka sudah keluar dari lorong dan menuju gerbang dimana teman–teman yang lain sudah menunggu disana.

"Mereka masih menunggu kita," Kyungsoo berucap senang dan balas melambai pada Baekhyun.

"Kau lama sekali sih, aku khawatir tahu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau kemana saja sih? Nyasar ya?" Cerca Luhan sebal, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang meringis meminta maaf.

"Maaf, ada sedikit masalah tadi." Sahut Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tapi untung Kai datang diwaktu yang tepat,"

"Dia tidak melakukan hal–hal yang aneh kan Kyung?" Alis Baekhyun berkerut, menatap Kai yang kini berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak kok," Ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan. Dia kemudian berbalik menatap kearah Kai yang hendak pergi dari sana.

"Eh, Kai kau mau kemana?" Kai yang sudah hendak melangkah berhenti sejenak sebelum berucap.

"Pulang," Kemudian berjalan kembali.

"Tapi kita harus pulang bersama, kita akan makan malam dulu." Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu senang karna berfikir bahwa Kai akan ikut pulang bersama. Tapi jangan terlalu senang dulu Kyungsoo.

"Kembalikan!" Kyungsoo mengedip, menatap tangan kanan Kai yang menengadah kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kembalikan!"

"Huh?"

"Ponselku!"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar kalimat dengan nada tinggi barusan. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Dia kira.. Kai sudah agak jinak, nyatanya dia masih terlalu dini untuk bermimpi.

"Ponselku Do Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo tersentak dan buru–buru dia membuka tasnya dan mengembalikan ponsel itu dengan tangan bergetar. Kai meraihnya kasar kemudian berbalik.

"Jangan berfikir karna aku telah menolongmu, berarti aku sudah mendengar ucapanmu. Cih, kau terlalu dini untuk berharap Kyungsoo." Kemudian setelah mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu, Kai segara pergi tanpa menoleh kembali kebelakang, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam kebisuan sampai matanya tak lagi melihat punggung tegap itu dibalik kegelapan.

Oh!

Kyungsoo meringis, dia fikir Kai sedikit berubah. Nyatanya, lelaki itu masih sama. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia berubah bahkan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit saja?

"Kyung?" Baekhyun menyentuh pundaknya, mengusapnya pelan.

"Semua masih butuh proses, suatu saat nanti dia pasti jinak ditanganmu." Ucapnya pelan. Well, bahkan semua anggota yang ada disana terdiam, tidak berani menyela ataupun mencoba membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengatasi manusia egois itu.

"Tapi Baek–"

"Sstt. Sudah ya, jangan difikirkan! Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi dan makan–makan, bagaimana?"

"YES! MAKAN!" Ravi yang tadinya terdiam langsung bersorak heboh, membuat beberapa orang memekik kearahnya. Suasana yang awalnya membisu itu kini sudah kembali seperti semula. Chen dan Ken sibuk mengejar Ravi serta anak kelas satu yang tertawa–tawa karna menganggap aksi ketiga sunbaenya itu lucu. Hah! Terimakasih untuk si moodmaker Ravi. Chanyeol yang awalnya diam mendekati Kyungsoo, kemudian menatap gadis dengan raut wajah sedihnya itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Dia melampiaskan semuanya padamu. Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo menggelang, dia kemudian mendongak menatap kapten Park tersebut.

"Dia membenciku mungkin," Ucap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menggelang kembali.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, mungkin dia hanya butuh waktu. Sekarang kita pergi dan bersenang–senang." Jawab Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum paksa.

"Oke." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, dia kemudian memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan manja.

"Kita abaikan saja preman itu! Sekarang kita bersenang–senang!" Seru Baekhyun dan disambut sorakan dari yang lain. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, berbalik dan mengikuti langkah ringan Baekhyun yang tengah berbicara mesra dengan Chanyeol.

Oh! Terlalu susah untuk percaya pada Kai.

Mereka kemudian kembali melangkah bersama–sama, mengabaikan apa yang baru terjadi, melupakan satu lagi anggota yang sudah pergi. Diantara semua orang yang terlihat sudah melupakan kejadian barusan, Sehun berjalan dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku. Lelaki itu menunduk, wajahnya berekspresi seolah dia tengah berfikir keras memikirkan sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu adalah orang yang baru saja dilupakan.

Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mendesis, meninju tempok pagar disampingnya dengan kasar, menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang lumayan keras. Nafas lelaki itu terengah dengan manik biru yang menyala–nyala nyalang.

"Beraninya..hah, beraninya kalian.."

Kai berguman pelan, namun diiringi intonasi tajam yang sanggup membuat siapapun merinding. Dengan kasar lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sialan! Dia benci, sangat benci pada orang yang memberikannya tatapan remeh. Siapapun itu, yang berani meremehkan seorang Kim Kai, harus mati.

"Kubunuh kau," Kai mendesis, kemudian sudut bibirnya menyeringai. Yeah, 'dia' yang berani merendahkannya, orang yang berani menghalangi keinginannya, bersiaplah untuk hancur ditangan Kai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KnB lovers, ada yang udah dengerin lagu barunya AkaKuro yang Answer? Aaaa . Sumpah lagunya bikin melting . *iklan

 **.**

WEHE!

HALLO~! MASIH INGAT DENGAN FANFICT INI? SEMOGA TIDAK LUPA YA .

Bagaimana? Apa terlalu lama? Yah, maafkan aku T.T Inspirasinya soalnya sempet tersangkut(?) jadi harus nunggu lamaaaa biar dapet ide buat ngelanjutin ^.^

Nah, gimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga suka dan memuaskan!

Lah Kai kenapa? Mau ngebunuh siapa? Tenang aja, istilah membunuh disini bukan membunuh sampai mati kok. Tapi membunuh dalam artian bahwa Kai akan menghancurkan orang itu dengan basketnya.

Hehehehe XDD

Udah segitu saja ^^

 **.**

Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang bersedia membaca dan menunggu fanfict ini ^^

THANK'S FOR FOLLOWING. FOLLOWERS & RIVIEW ^^

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER !

ARIGATOU

AND

SARANGHAE 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Pair / Slight : KaiSoo / Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Leght : Chapter(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO !**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Selamat makaann!" Semua anggota tim mengangkat sumpit mereka masing–masing sebelum menggunakan stick kayu tersebut untuk melahap ramen mereka. Suara 'slurp' bahkan terdengar keras saking semangatnya mereka makan, bermain basket ternyata telah menguras tenaga ekstra mereka.

Sementara semua orang tengah sibuk melahap ramen mereka, Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sambil mengaduk–ngaduk makanannya tersebut, gadis itu masih memikirkan Kai.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan Kyung?" Baekhyun bertanya disela acara makannya, menyela lamunan Kyungsoo hingga manager itu tersentak kecil.

"A–apa?"

"Masih memikirkan preman itu ya?" Tebak Baekhyun dan beberapa mata dimeja panjang itu sempat mencuri pandang kearahnya, memastikan apakah pernyataan Baekhyun tadi benar apa adanya. Namun Kyungsoo mencoba mengelak, gadis itu segera menggelang meski wajahnya sudah tak bisa menutupi kebohongan apapun.

"Ti–tidak kok." Ucapnya mengibaskan sumpit disela jari kanannya sambil menggelang. Tapi Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya tak percaya, membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Hanya..Yeah, sedikit khawatir. Kita meninggalkannya tadi." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya. Gadis itu tak mengatakan alasan kenapa dia khawatir. Yah! Dia hanya khawatir saja melihat ekspresi yang lelaki itu keluarkan tadi sebelum pergi. Seperti ekspresi sakit dan…marah?

"Bukan kita yang meninggalkannya, tapi dia yang meninggalkan kita." Sahut Chanyeol tak minat yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu lalu meneguk soda dari suatu kaleng, kemudian menyerahkan setengahnya pada Chanyeol yang tak menolak meskipun itu bekas bibirnya. Belum lagi setelah itu Baekhyun meraih sepotong daging asap, meniupnya pelan sebelum menyuapi Chanyeol dengan sedikit..em, mesra. Alis Kyungsoo bertautan dibuatnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Baekhyun selesai menyuapi Chanyeol, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Katanya sambil kembali menyeruput soda. Kyungsoo berdehem sejenak. Well, ini sedikit privasi sih.

"Kau dan Chanyeol..um, ada hubungan apa sih? Kulihat, kalian mesra sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan dengan wajah merah, dia malu. Ada keheningan sejenak setelah semenit berjalan, namun detik berikutnya suara keras milik Chen terdengar memecah kesunyian, sontak Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu mencari alasan kenapa lelaki itu tertawa.

"Kau baru tahu ya? Hahaha, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol mau dengan gadis berisik seperti Baekhyun!" Tawa Chen surut dan lelaki itu beralih menunjuk Baekhyun yang mendelik tak terima dengan sumpitnya.

"YA!" Pekik Baekhyun keras melempari kepala Chen dengan mangkuk kosong, ada tawa yang menyusul melihat tingkah dua manusia itu sementara Kyungsoo menatap penuh kejut kearah Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi..jadi, kalian berdua.." Kyungsoo membentuk tanda peace dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudah jadian?" Lanjutnya tak percaya dan Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sebelum kau datang kesini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melangkah kecil keluar dari area kompleks rumahnya menuju jalan raya yang cukup ramai pagi ini. Udara cukup sejuk dan semangat gadis bermata bulat itu masih penuh. Dengan senyuman lebar dibibir hatinya, dia lalu menyetop sebuah bus yang kebetulan lewat.

Tapi sayang, bus yang dia tumpangi kali ini cukup ramai. Ada beberapa anak sekolahan sama sepertinya, para pegawai kantor sampai ibu–ibu dengan keranjang sayurnya memenuhi bus yang mulai bergerak tersebut. Semua kursi rata–rata sudah terisi penuh, matanya lalu jelalatan berharap menemukan kursi yang masih kosong dan aha! Kyungsoo lalu berjalan hendak menduduki satu–satunya kursi yang masih kosong sebelum matanya menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal.

"Eoh, Kai?" Ucapnya memastikan, dan saat ujung telunjuk lentiknya menusuk lengan lelaki yang menunduk itu, Kyungsoo menarik segaris senyum menemukan wajah Kai yang mengantuk ada disana. Lelaki itu mendongak dan satu earphone jatuh dari telinganya.

"Whoa. Kita bertamu lagi Kai." Ucapnya ceria tanpa sadar. Kai menguap sekali, membuat Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak –bagaimana lelaki itu tetap terlihat tampan bahkan jika sedang menguap?

"Kyungsoo?"

"YA! Panggil aku noona, aku ini kakak kelasmu tahu!" Kai mendecih, terlihat tidak peduli. Lalu dia memalingkan mukanya kearah jendela sambil memasang kembali earphone ketelinganya, mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang kini mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Apa lelaki ini masih terbawa suasana kemarin malam ya? Entahlah. Kyungsoo lalu hendak menuju kursi kosong yang memang sedari tadi akan dia duduki itu sebelum seorang wanita paruh baya mendahuluinya.

"Kakiku terasa sakit, boleh aku duduk disini?" Ucap wanita itu memohon sambil memijit kakinya. Kyungsoo tak bisa menunjukkan wajah kecewanya, dengan senyum gadis itu kemudian mengangguk.

"Tentu. Aku akan berdiri saja," Ucapnya lalu berbalik dan memilih berdiri dibelakang kursi Kai. Lelaki tan itu sebenarnya tahu apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan sampai gadis itu berakhir berdiri dibelakangnya, namun dia mencoba acuh dan kembali menunduk mencoba terpejam saja.

"Hei, tumben kau naik bus." Telinganya masih normal untuk mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo meski sudah tersumpal earphone, namun lelaki tan itu hanya mendesis kecil memberi peringatan pada Kyungsoo agar dia diam, sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak peka dan tidak menyerah untuk kembali bertanya.

"Biasanya kau membawa motor. Dimana motormu?" Kali ini suaranya terasa dekat sekali dibelakang telinganya. Kai mendengus, mengangkat wajahnya lurus kedepan.

"Masuk bengkel." Jawabnya acuh dan Kyungsoo hanya ber 'Oh' ria sambil membulatkan bibirnya. Ada keheningan sejenak disana. Kyungsoo yang bingung harus mengobrolkan apa dan Kai yang acuh tak acuh mengabaikan tatapan pria disampingnya. Ya, andai dia sedikit gentle dan peduli pada Kyungsoo, mungkin dia akan memberikan kursinya pada Kyungsoo dan menggantikannya untuk berdiri. Tapi hei, Kai tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu. Siapa gadis itu sehingga harus mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa? Lagipula, kenapa juga gadis ini terlalu bodoh dengan mau memberikan kursinya untuk orang lain. Tak berapa lama bus kemudian berhenti disebuah halte dan beberapa orang pergi turun dan terisi lagi oleh gerombolan pelajar –dominasi pria– dari berbagai sekolah yang kembali memenuhi bus. Kyungsoo awalnya merasa biasa saja, namun lama kelamaan dia merasa risih juga kepada segerombolan pelajar dengan blazer warna ungunya itu. Um, jika Kyungsoo tak salah lihat, mereka dari Yejin High School. Mereka terlalu ramai, beberapa bahkan mendesak Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu sedikit terjengkang kedepan. Kyungsoo mendengus, mengusap kemejanya sendiri kesal.

"Maaf." Salah seorang yang sempat mendorongnya itu berguman pelan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, kembali membawa pandangan kedepan mengabaikan si pria tinggi yang kelihatannya tertarik dengannya, lihat saja bagaimana lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum miringnya.

"Sekolah dimana?" Kyungsoo mendongak, hanya untuk memastikan apakah lelaki itu berbicara dengannya atau tidak, saat dirasa lelaki itu tersenyum kearahnya, Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedikit ragu.

"Seirin."

"Oh." Si pria mengangguk–ngangguk paham, ekor matanya lalu memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah sebelum menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan, dia lalu memajukan tubuhnya mendekat kebelakang Kyungsoo, menyelipkan tangan kanannya dengan tidak sopan kebelahan pantat Kyungsoo. Sontak itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan memekik keras, sempat mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk menatap kearahnya, bahkan Kaipun sempat mendongak melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tidak nyaman.

"Ups. Maaf! Tidak sengaja." Kai melirik lelaki dibelakangnya dengan ekor mata, lalu beralih memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal. Menghela nafas malas, lelaki itu berdecak dan memilih mengabaikan apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan macam–macam." Ancam Kyungsoo tak suka, namun si pria mesum ini nampaknya tidak jera. Dengan tak tahu malunya dia kembali mendekati Kyungso dan mencoba menyentuhnya sekali lagi, membuat Kyungsoo lagi–lagi berteriak tidak terima. Stop! Dia dilecehkan disini.

"Berhenti!" Kai lalu bangkit, terlihat tidak suka. Lelaki itu membuka matanya dan menatap tepat kearah Kyungsoo yang hendak menangis, menarik tangan gadis itu agar duduk dikursi miliknya sebelum melemparkan tatapan membunuh kearah pria asal Yejin yang terlihat tak suka.

"Berhenti atau aku akan membunuhmu disini. Sekarang juga." Ancamnya kemudian berbalik untuk berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo, menghalangi tubuh gadis itu. Ada desisan protes dari si pria mesum, namun dia hanya diam. Nampaknya nyalinya tak cukup besar hanya dengan melihat tatapan membunuh yang Kai berikan untuknya. Cih, Kai hanya muak melihat apa yang terjadi. Ekor matanya sempat melirik Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Lelaki itu lalu berdecak, sebenarnya menolong seseorang tidak pernah berada didalam kamus hidupnya. Dia selalu cuek dengan sekeliling, tak memandang pria atau wanita, karna menurutnya hidupnya adalah miliknya dan hanya dia yang bisa mengaturnya, bukan orang lain. Namun saat dia melihat bahwa ada orang yang hendak melecehkan Kyungsoo, hatinya seperti tergerak untuk bangkit dan menolong gadis itu. Runtuh sudah dinding tinggi yang menutup hatinya tersebut. Beberapa menit terlewati dalam keheningan sampai bus yang mereka tumpangi mencapai sekolah. Tanpa basa–basi lelaki tan itu langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk menuruni bus, berjalan menyebrangi trotoar untuk mencapai sekolah. Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk, menatap tangannya yang digenggam dan ditarik lembut namun kuat oleh Kai. Mengedip antara percaya atau tidak, benarkah Kai melakukan ini?

"K–kai.." Kyungsoo mencicit pelan dengan wajah menunduk, saat itulah Kai berhenti dan melepas genggamannya begitu saja. Tak terasa mereka sudah mencapai gerbang depan, beberapa pasang mata sempat menatap keduanya dan itu membuat Kai harus mendecakkan lidahnya malas.

"Merepotkan." Gumannya pelan lalu membawa kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku, melangkah hendak pergi jika saja Kyungsoo tidak memanggilnya.

"Kai, tunggu!" Langkahnya terhenti, namun dia tidak membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan. Kyungsoo segera berlari kecil mendekati Kai, berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuh tinggi lelaki itu.

"Terimakasih..Terimakasih karna telah menolongku. Aku..aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika tidak ada dirimu. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Kyungsoo membungkuk dalam, setelah dia menegakkan badan, barulah Kai kembali melangkah pergi dengan kebisuan tanpa menjawab perkataannya. Tak apa, Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Kai sampai pundak tegap lelaki itu menghilang dilorong-lorong sekolah. Bibir hati itu kemudian tertarik kesamping dengan lebar, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ya! Kai menolongnya, itu menjadi sedikit perubahan karna lelaki itu menjadi lebih peduli pada sekelilingnya. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo diam melamun dikursinya dengan sebuah bolpoin serta kertas note mini dimejanya saat Baekhyun datang dengan dua kaleng susu kemudian duduk tepat didepannya.

"Vanilla atau coklat?" Baekhyun nampak menimang dua susu kaleng berbeda rasa itu dikedua tangannya. Kyungsoo terkikik, memilih coklat dan memberikan rasa vanilla untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun menyeruput susunya dengan kekanakan, membuat bibir bagian atasnya belepotan remah susu. Kyungsoo menggelang, anak ini sudah punya pacar tapi masih kekanakan. Eh, apa hubungannya?

"Hanya berfikir." Sahut Kyungsoo, ikut meneguk susunya dengan cara yang agak normal.

"Tentang?"

"Latihan."

"Oh." Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya. "Tapi… bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Kai?" Tebak Kyungsoo dan respon Baekhyun hanya ringisan kecil.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun nampak tertarik dan Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sekali sebelum dia menceritakan apa yang dialaminya bersama Kai tadi pagi di bus. Baekhyun nampak mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Benarkah? Wow. Kukira preman itu tak punya hati." Sahut Baekhyun setelah Kyungsoo meng–akhiri ceritanya.

"Syukurlah. Kurasa hanya kau yang bisa mengendalikan anak itu." Kyungsoo tercenung, seperti memikirkan sesuatu, sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Aku tak tahu sikap seperti apa yang bisa meluluhkan anak itu. tapi, sepertinya kau harus sering–sering berangkat atu pulang sekolah bersamanya."

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mendekatinya." Ucap Baekhyun, dia lalu menatap Kyungsoo serius. "Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel diinternet. Biasanya pria berhati es seperti Kai tidak mudah luluh hanya dengan bujuk rayu. Harus sesuatu yang tulus." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, terlalu susah mencerna ucapan Baekhyun.

"Maksudku, kau harus bisa mendekatinya dan mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Ya mungkin itu sulit, tapi cobalah bersikap apa adanya didepan Kai. Jika bujuk rayu tak akan mungkin menaklukannya, jadi lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu harus kau lakukan. Bersikap natural dan berikan dia sedikit perhatian yang tulus." Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya. Hei, apakah harus serumit ini untuk mengendalikan lelaki itu? Dan apa katanya? Memberi sedikit perhatian?

"Akan kuusahakan." Ada keheningan sejenak, Kyungsoo membawa pandangannya kearah jendela disisi kanannya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menyeruput kembali susunya. Ini akan memasuki bulan dipertengahan tahun, musim panas akan segera tiba.

"Musim panas akan datang." Keluh Baekhyun menyibak rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat. "Sebentar lagi libur musim panas kan? Apa rencana latihan kita selanjutnya?" Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo masih diam bahkan saat Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan barusan, gadis manis bermata bulat itu hanya membisu masih dengan pandangan keluar jendela. Dan seketika dia tersenyum saat mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Aku punya rencana." Ucapnya ceria, membuat Baekhyun jadi penasaran.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibir hatinya lebar.

"Ayo pergi liburan kepantai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengetuk–ngetukan jemari mungilnya diatas mini board dalam dekapannya dengan pelan, matanya masih mengawasi lapangan, dimana anggota tim tengah berlatih. Matanya bergerak mengikuti satu–satu dari mereka yang melakukan dribbling kemudian helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari bibir hatinya.

"Dia tidak datang ya?" Chanyeol muncul sambil meneguk air mineral, ekor matanya lalu mendapati Kyungsoo menggelang kecil. Si Preman itu, tidak datang latihan siang ini. Sk, kemana anak itu?

"Dia sangat liar. Sulit ditakhlukkan."

"Ya." Angguk Kyungsoo setuju. Ada suara decitan cukup keras dilantai lapangan saat Ravi terpeleset jatuh, lalu detik berikutnya suara ledakan tawa terdengar keras, membahana memecah lapangan. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu mau tak mau tersenyum, melihat cengiran Ravi yang sepertinya malu.

Hah!

Andai Kai datang latihan dan melihat kejadian ini, bagaimana ya reaksinya? Apa dia akan ikut tertawa seperti yang lainnya?

"Kita akan mengikuti kejuaraan musim dingin, hanya ada beberapa bulan untuk latihan."

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Kyungsoo kemudian menatap kapten Chanyeol yakin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit berubah warna menjadi jingga saat sang mentari mulai beranjak menuju peraduannya, keadaan sekolah mulai sepi, semua orang satu persatu mulai meninggalkan kelas mereka menuju rumah masing–masing. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, melangkah melewati lorong–lorong panjang diantara bias senja. Dia memang tidak langsung pulang kerumah setelah latihan tadi, dia masih menetap dikelas dan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Beberapa tugas sekolah menumpuk dan harus dikumpulkan diakhir pekan ini. Kyungsoo menatap sekitar yang sepi, mempercepat langkahnya berharap dia tidak mencapai rumah saat malam. Namun saat dia akan keluar lorong, telinganya tanpa sengaja mendengar suara pantulan bola yang cukup keras dari arah lapangan outdoor. Dahinya berkerut, siapa yang tengah bermain basket disaat seperti ini? Bukankah anak tim basket sudah pulang setelah latihan siang tadi berakhir? Merasa penasaran, Kyungsoo lalu memutar langkahnya menuju lapangan yang tentu saja sepi dan lenggang, hanya lampu disetiap sudut lapangan saja yang menjadi penerangan. Dia sampai dan dia bisa menemukan seorang lelaki tengah bermain disana. Kyungsoo sedikit melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa lelaki yang tengah asik melakukan shoot itu.

"Kai?"

Entah Kyungsoo yang berucap terlalu keras ataukah telinga lelaki itu yang kelewat tajam, permainannya terhenti sejenak untuk membalikkan badan dan sedikit terkejut mendapati sang manager tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan senyum manis.

"Kau tidak datang latihan hari ini, Jadi kau berlatih sendiri disini ya?" Kyungsoo masih memasang senyum, berjalan mendekati lelaki tan tersebut. Kai mendecih kecil. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, dia merasa terganggu sekali dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Kai balas memberikan pertanyaan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya dan gadis itu nampaknya tidak peduli. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan duduk dikursi panjang disisi lapangan, tepat disamping tas yang mungkin milik Kai. Kyungsoo diam, memperhatikan Kai yang masih asik bermain tanpa memperdulikannya. Yah! Kyungsoo akui lelaki itu sangat berbakat. Tubuhnya proposional dan tinggi, cukup kuat menunjang lompatannya. Shootnya pun tak pernah meleset. Bahkan dia bisa menjadi shooter yang lebih baik daripada Suga. Kai berbakat dan kuat, hanya saja Kyungsoo harus mencari cara untuk mengendalikan kekuatan itu. Hm, Kyungsoo jadi teringat ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Untuk menakhlukkan lelaki itu, Kyungsoo harus bersikap tulus dan natural. Natural? Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah image 'manager galak'nya mampu membuat orang tertipu. Jika bertanya bagaimana sifat asli Kyungsoo, ibunya bahkan pernah berkata bahwa Kyungsoo lebih manja dan kekanakan dari adiknya. Ckckck! Kyungsoo menggelang menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa waktu terlewati dan matahari benar–benar telah tenggelam, malam sudah datang tapi Kyungsoo tidak beranjak. Kai kemudian menghentikan permainannya, dahinya basah karna keringat. Saat dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan permainannya dan berbalik, betapa terkejutnya Kai saat mendapati Kyungsoo masih duduk manis disana, seperti tengah menunggunya. Dia kira gadis mungil itu sudah pergi dari tadi.

"Kau.." Tanyanya dengan tatapan sinis. "Kenapa kau masih disini hah?" Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. Gadis itu lalu mengaduk–ngaduk isi tasnya sebelum mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral miliknya. Dia tadi memang membelinya, namun belum sempat meminumnya. Dengan senyum kecil, dia lalu mengulurkannya kearah Kai yang tengah mengusap dahinya dengan handuk kecil yang sebelumnya dia ambil dari tasnya.

"Ini.." Kai melirik air mineral pemberian Kyungsoo, menatap managernya yang sepertinya berharap agar dia mau menerima pemberiannya. Namun reaksi Kai hanya decihan, mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan memilih meminum air mineral yang dia bawa ditasnya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengerang kecil, lalu kembali menyimpan air mineralnya didalam tas.

"Yasudah." Ucapnya. Gadis itu ikut bangkit saat Kai selesai berkemas dan bersiap pergi.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"…" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya saat lelaki itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun kakinya tetap melangkah mengekor dibelakang Kai yang berjalan acuh tak acuh, mengabaikannya. Ada keheningan sejenak diantara keduanya. Sampai Kai yang merasa risih kemudian berhenti melangkah dan sontak berbalik menatap kesal sosok yang masih mengekorinya seperti anak anjing itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desisnya menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Eh, apa tidak boleh?"

"Tentu tidak anak pendek!" Makinya dan Kyungsoo merengut mendengar makian terakhir. "Kau menggangguku!"

"Ta–tapi, apa kau tega membiarkanku pulang sendiri dimalam hari?"

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Ini sudah malam." Kai memejamkan matanya sejenak, menahan luapan emosinya.

"Lalu maksudmu aku harus mengantarmu pulang begitu? Kau fikir aku ini penjagamu hah?" Kali ini lelaki itu bicara cukup keras, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kecil. Ada gigitan kecil dibibir bawahnya.

"Ba–bagaimana jika nanti terjadi sesuatu padaku? Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat seperti yang terjadi tadi pagi?"

"Lalu aku harus peduli?"

"Tega sekali."

"Aku tak peduli." Sentak Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam dengan aura hitamnya.

"Pergi dan jangan ganggu aku!" Kyungsoo diam, menatap lelaki didepannya yang terlihat emosi. Mengedip sekali, Kyungsoo langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Dia wanita! Dibentak seperti itu sungguh menyakitkan. Apa salahnya sih hanya mengantar pulang? Adik kelas sialan!

"Maaf." Ucapnya. "Padahal tadi pagi kau baik sekali, moodmu saat ini pasti buruk ya?" Kyungsoo berguman pelan, namun Kai masih cukup peka untuk mendengarnya.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri. Jangan khawatir, jika nanti ada orang jahat, aku akan melawan sendiri." Setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan nada sedih, Kyungsoo segera melangkah melewati Kai yang hanya diam dengan mata bergerak kesal. Sial! Gadis ini merepotkan sekali. Kai mendengus dalam hati, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membiarkannya sendiri dan memperbesar peluang bahwa kejadian tadi pagi akan terulang lagi? Argh! Kai sebenarnya benci mengatakan ini, tapi jauh didalam hati kecilnya dia tak tega juga melihat manager cerewetnya itu, apalagi ekspresi sedih tadi. Hah! Gadis itu seperti memaksanya untuk bergerak dan mencegahnya berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Sial! Inikah manager yang tempo hari lalu galak padanya?

"Hei, kurcaci! Kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo mendengar panggilan itu, tapi hei..siapa yag dia panggil Kurcacai? Kyungsoo terus memacu langkahnya mengabaikan panggilan lelaki itu.

"Kurcaci dengar! Kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, dia yakin bahwa Kai benar–benar memanggilnya saat ini. Gadis itu lalu berbalik, menatap sedih bercampur kesal kearah Kai.

"Pulang. Menurutmu aku akan kemana?" Kai mendengus, berjalan kearah Kyungsoo lalu menarik kasar lengan gadis tersebut.

"Tapi ini jalan menuju kembali kekelas, bukan jalan pulang." Kai berdecak, menyeret Kyungsoo yang sedikit linglung itu berbalik dan menuju kearah jalan pulang yang benar. Kyungsoo sempat menatap lengannya yang digenggang terlalu erat oleh Kai sebelum mencoba berontak.

"YA! Lepas! Aku bisa pulang sendiri tanpamu!" Jerit Kyungsoo.

"Lalu berakhir diperkosa dipinggir jalan oleh preman mabuk? Oh. Kau berharap itu kan."

"Tentu tidak!" Kyungsoo berseru. "Aku akan melawannya, lagipula kau bilang kau tadi tidak mau mengantarku kan." Balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedikit malu.

Kai tidak menjawab, lelaki itu tetap menyeret Kyungsoo yang masih berontak sampai mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Halte terdekat terlihat sangat sepi, mereka harus mencari halte lainnya yang cukup ramai untuk mencari bus, mungkin berjalan sekitar lima puluh meter lagi. Kyungsoo masih tak berhenti berontak, dan itu membuat Kai kesal. Dia langsung menghentikan langkah dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo yang tengah mengomel harus rela menabrakkan dahinya kedada Kai.

"Ya! Sa–sakit."

"Diamlah atau aku yang akan memperkosamu disini!" Ancamnya dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat–rapat, menatap takut kearah sorot tajam mata biru lelaki didepannya. Jika Kyungsoo bisa menebak dari bagaimana lelaki itu menarik kasar nafasnya, Kai terlihat sangat kesal padanya dan ancamannya bukan sekedar ancaman biasa. Menunduk, Kyungsoo menggumankan kata maafnya. Membuat si lelaki mendecih pelan, Kai menurunkan pegangannya dari lengan Kyungsoo menuju jemari gadis itu, menggenggamnya erat lalu kembali melangkah.

Deg!

Kyungsoo berdebar! Dan sumpah! Kyungsoo yakin pasti wanita manapun akan merasakan hal yang sama jika berada didalam posisinya saat ini. Lihat bagaimana telapak tangan besar nan kasar itu menggenggam erat tangannya yang kecil, membuatnya tenggelam dalam remasan hangat. Meskipun Kai dingin dan kasar, tapi tetap saja kan?

"Ka–kai?"

"Diam!" Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya rapat. Keduanya masih melangkah melewati trotoar, jalanan mulai ramai dan mereka sepertinya sudah mencapai tengah kota. Udara malam seketika membuat Kyungsoo merasa lapar, gadis itu lalu menyentuh perutnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas. Meringis karna baru sadar jika seharian dia hanya meminum sereal dan susu pemberian Baekhyun saja tanpa makan siang. Kyungsoo lalu mendongak, menatap Kai yang masih bungkam diantara langkahnya. Rambutnya yang kemerahan nampak bergoyang membingkai rahangnya yang tegas. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya sejenak untuk mengagumi betapa tampannya Preman ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Kai membuyarkan lamunannya dengan decakan kasar, membuat si gadis tersentak dan menunduk malu karna kedapatan mencuri–curi pandang.

"Kai.." Cicit Kyungsoo pelan, akhirnya.

"Apa?" Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan, beberapa kali mereka melewati ruko ataupun café yang sedang ramai. Kyungsoo jadi semakin lapar.

"Kau lapar tidak?" Ada keheningan sejenak.

"Tidak." Dan reaksi Kyungsoo adalah desahan kecewa. Sementara Kai kini menatapnya diam–diam melalui ekor matanya.

"Kuharap kau lapar."

"Kenapa?"

"A–aku lapar."

"Lalu?"

"Kuharap kau mau mentraktirku makan Ramyun." Langkah mereka terhenti dan si lelaki sontak menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa lebar dengan kerutan sebal didahi.

"Tidak tahu diri." Umpatnya, namun tak urung juga dia menarik Kyungsoo memasuki salah satu kedai yang ada disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih." Kyungsoo berucap tulus saat bus yang mereka tumpangi hampir mendekati halte dekat rumah Kyungsoo. Yah, setelah makan Ramyun –Kai yang membayar tagihan– mereka memang bergegas mencari bus untuk pulang karna malam sudah benar–benar datang.

"Aku menyesal kenapa aku tidak membawa motor hari ini." Guman Kai dan Kyungsoo masih mampu mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Kai menatap gadis disebelahnya aneh, pasalnya ekspresi Kyungsoo yang mirip anak anjing itu membuat Kai agak risih.

"Agar aku tidak satu busa lagi denganmu." Ucapnya jutek dan Kyungsoo berseru tak terima.

"Jahat!"

"Ck, kurcaci manja!"

"YA! Siapa yang kau bilang kurcaci manja?"

"Kau!"

"Aku bukan kurcaci dan aku tidak manja!"

"Kau kurcaci dan kau manja! Jadi berhentilah bersikap jika kau adalah manager yang galak."

"Tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Terserah!" Laju bus melambat dan halte nampak terlihat diujung mata. Kai menatap gadis disebelahnya dengan malas.

"Turunlah."

"Aku memang akan turun," Ucap Kyungsoo, gadis itu lalu bangkit dan sedikit merapikan roknya. Sebelum bus benar–benar berhenti, Kyungsoo menatap kearah Kai yang masih memandang kedepan.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"…."

"Aku senang kau mau membantuku pagi ini, sore ini dan malam ini. Pokoknya terimakasih untuk seharian ini. Ah, terimakasih juga untuk traktiran Ramyunnya! Aku janji nanti aku ak–"

"Berhenti bicara dan cepat turun kurcaci!" Potong Kai cepat tanpa menoleh, membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengerucutkan bibir hatinya sebal.

"Yasudah. Sampai bertemu besok." Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok Kyungsoo lalu menuruni bus yang berhenti tepat didepan halte. Kai masih diam disana, diam–diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang melambai ceria kearahnya sebelum melangkah pergi dengan langkah ringan diiringi loncatan–loncatan kecil persis seperti anak SD. Bus pun kembali berjalan saat beberapa penumpang sudah masuk, halte semakin menjauh dan sosok Kyungsoo menghilang memasuki area kompleks.

"Cih." Kai mendecih, mengusap rambutnya sendiri kebelakang. Kesal juga melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, namun sebuah senyum tipis hadir disina, hanya beberapa detik, sebuah senyum yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap ponselnya lama sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Mematikan benda canggih tersebut sebelum melemparnya kesisi ranjang. Lelaki tampan itu menghela nafas, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lelah memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Malam yang sunyi membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam keheningan, hal itu juga membuat fikirannya penuh dan memaksanya berfikir lebih keras. Berfikir tentang dirinya, dan tentang 'dia'.

"Hah!" Sehun menyerah, dia meraih kembali ponselnya, mencari–cari nama seseorang yang mungkin bisa dia telfon dikontaknya tersebut, dan seketika jarinya berhenti tepat dikontak dengan nama 'Luhan'. Sehun mengerang ragu, haruskah dia menelfon sunbaenya itu? Mereka punya hubungan cukup dekat akhir–akhir ini, bahkan saling menukar nomor ponsel, apa Sehun harus menghubunginya? Dan sialnya, Sehun tidak cukup punya teman yang bisa diajak ngobrol disini. Berfikir lama dengan jari melayang diudara, Sehun putuskan untuk menekan tombol hijau. Menunggu beberapa saat sampai pada dering ketiga, suara halus yang menenangkan menyapanya.

"Sehun?"

Deg!

Sial! Dia berdebar.

"Um..Hai sunbae."

"Noona. Panggil aku nona saat diluar sekolah." Sehun mengerjap, bibir tipisnya kemudian melengkung sebelum berucap pelan.

"Yeah, maksudku Luhan noona." Ada tawa renyah dari sebrang sana yang terdengar menyenangkan ditelinga Sehun.

"Kebetulan kau menelfon, aku sedang bosan. Ada apa? Kau punya sesuatu yang penting?"

"Uh..Tidak juga. Hanya,"

"Hanya?" Sehun menatap sekitar gusar, bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Hanya bosan juga, sama sepertimu." Jawab Sehun akhirnya dan Luhan kembali tertawa manis, membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau dirumah?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Ayo keluar dan bertemu disuatu tempat, membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

"Huh?"

"Aku menunggumu di black café dekat taman kota, lima belas menit dari sekarang. Yang terlambat datang harus mentraktir. Byee!" Sambungan terputus dan Sehun butuh beberapa detik untuk mengedip sebelum bangkit dengan kalap meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Lelaki itu terburu membuka pintu kamarnya, namun saat tangannya hendak memutar knop pintu, pandangannya kembali terbawa kearah tembok disisi ranjangnya, menghela nafas kecil. Ada foto dirinya dengan seseorang yang tengah tersenyum disana.

"Well, aku akan bersenang–senang." Ucapnya sebelum membuka pintu dan berhambur keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mengernyitkan dahi saat pintu apertemennya berbunyi, berfikir siapakah yang bertamu malam–malam? Sambil mengusap rambut basahnya karna dia memang baru mandi, lelaki itu mendekati intercom dan mendecih melihat siapa yang datang. Dengan enggan dia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Hai Kai," Seorang wanita cukup muda dan cantik tersenyum kearahnya, namun Kai hanya melengos pergi bergitu saja tanpa mempersilahkan si wanita masuk.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanyanya sinis, si wanita masih mengekorinya sampai mereka mencapai ruang tengah, dia meletakkan satu diantara dua paper bag yang dia bawa diatas meja.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyum. "Aku memberli dua paket ayam goreng, satu untukmu dan satu untuk–"

"Sayangnya sudah." Sahut Kai cepat, mengingat kembali acara makan ramyunnya dengan Kyungsoo tadi. Si wanita sadar Kai menolaknya, namun dia tidak menyerah dan tetap tersenyum.

"Oke, akan kusimpan didapur."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu." Ucap Kai dengan ekor mata tajam menatapnya. "Karna sampai kapanpun, apa yang kau lakukan tak akan berpengaruh padaku." Si wanita nampak diam ditempat dengan kedua tangan saling tertaut, perlahan namun pasti kedua bola mata bening itu mulai mengikis krystal–krystal kecil.

"Tapi kenapa?" Kai mendecih kecil sebelum menarik sudut bibirnya miring, mata birunya menyala terang.

"Karna sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan menerimamu didalam hidupku, Alexa."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeay! Finally! I'm back! ^^

Holla~!

Apa kabar? Remember me? Miss me? XDD

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan ^^

Terimakasih yang sudah mau menunggu dan menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfict ini ^^

Ujian sudah selesai dan fanfict Kiseki no Sedai ini menjadi fanfict awal Laxy dari masa lepas hiatus! Laxy punya waktu senggang yang banyak untuk menulis. So, please wait to another fanfict ^^

 **.**

THANK'S TO FOLLOWING, FAVORITE & RIVIEW ^^

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

AND SARANGHAE ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Cast :**

· **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

· **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

· **Other Cast**

 **Pair / Slight : KaiSoo / Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Leght : Chapter(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO !**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Nah, semua sudah datang kan?"

"Anu.." Zelo mengangkat tangannya, menatap Kyungsoo gusar. "Aku sudah mengajak Kai untuk datang, tapi dia menolak dan tidur dikelas. Maaf tak bisa membawanya kemari."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Ah! Preman itu benar–benar malas dan susah diatur. Gadis manis itupun tersenyum tipis pada Zelo.

"Tidak apa–apa Zelo–ya, aku akan menghubunginya secara pribadi nanti." Balas Kyungsoo lalu mulai fokus pada tujuan awalnya untuk mengumpulkan semua anggota tim disini –kecuali Kai tentunya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Itu pertanyaan Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu menguap sekali. Kyungsoo berdehem, menatap Baekhyun yang mengangguk lalu mulai bicara.

"Tiga hari lagi kan liburan musim panas, bagaimana jika kita mengadakan training camp?"

"Training camp?"

"Um. Liburan sekaligus berlatih bersama. Tujuannya tidak hanya me-refresh tubuh dan pikiran, tetapi juga bisa meningkatkan kebersamaan kita sebagai anggota tim. Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju?"

"Ya. Setuju, tapi dimana kita akan mengadakannya?"

"Urusan itu biar nanti aku diskusikan dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun dulu." Semua orang yang ada disana mengangguk setuju. Anak kelas satu juga terlihat senang, ini liburan musim panas pertama mereka bersama para sunbae.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Suga? Diakan masih cidera."

"Dia tetap akan ikut, tapi untuk sekedar liburan. Aku masih melarangnya untuk bermain dahulu sampai cideranya benar–benar pulih." Kyungsoo lalu menatap yang bersangkutan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Suga?" Suga mengangguk kecil.

"Tentu saja." Sahutnya. Dengan ini semua sudah jelas, tiga hari lagi mereka akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama. Tinggal memperhitungkan tempat dimana mereka akan berlibur nanti. Dan ya, ada satu hal penting yang harus Kyungsoo selesaikan dengan cepat. Mengajak Kim Kai ikut serta, itu pasti sulit.

"Ah ya," Jongdae mengangkat tangannya keatas, intrupsi pertanyaan.

"Ye? Apa lagi?"

"Apa kalian, para wanita akan ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Kau fikir siapa yang akan memasak hah?" Itu balasan judes dari Baekhyun. Maklum saja, gadis imut itu jika sudah diadukan dengan Jongdae, pasti ujung–ujungnya adalah pertengkaran tak berarti.

"Wew, aku bahkan tak yakin kau bisa memasak Byun." Ejek Jongdae. Nah, mereka mulai.

"YA! Jangan remehkan aku! Aku juga bisa masak, iyakan Chanyeolli?"

"Hn, apa?"

"YA! Kenapa kau malah tidur sih? Yeol, kau jahat."

"Haha. Pacarmu saja tidak yakin!"

"Jongdae sialan! Bukan begituuu!"

Kyungsoo hanya menggelang pelan ditempatnya, tersenyum tipis.

"Mereka memang seperti itu." Suga datang mendekatinya dengan kaki terlatih, sebuah perban besar melingkari pergelangan kakinya yang masih dalam pemulihan setelah cidera beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi tanpa mereka, suasana pasti akan membosankan." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kakimu sudah membaik kan?"

"Hem. Mungkin seminggu dua minggu akan sembuh, aku pastikan saat kejuaraan aku akan bertanding."

"Tentu saja, kau adalah shooter terbaik kami Suga." Suga tersenyum lebar, menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah tertawa dengan cantik itu lekat.

"Hei.."

"Ya?"

"Apa dia akan datang?"

"Maksudmu Kai?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, terlihat berfikir.

"Pasti susah buatmu mengajak anak itu."

"Ya. Tapi akan aku usahakan yang terbaik." Suga mengangguk, pria itu lalu meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya lembut. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Kyungsoo kaget, ditatapnya Suga dengan mata melebar.

"Eh, apa yang–"'

"Kyungsoo, kau adalah manajer yang sangat luar biasa." Pujinya dengan tulus disertai senyum lebar yang tampan. Kyungsoo mematung, masih kaget, namun detik berikutnya dia meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas diatas punggung tangan Suga yang tengah menggenggam sebalah tangannya.

"Terimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar disaku celananya. Lelaki itu lalu mengangkat kepala yang awalnya terkulai diatas meja dengan perlahan, merogoh saku celananya dan menarik keluar benda persegi yang terus bergetar tersebut. Sial! Siapa yang menghubunginya disaat dia tengah tidur eh?

Kyungsoo Noona is calling~

Dahi lelaki itu berkerut tajam, mata yang awalnya setengah terbuka itu langsung terbuka lebar–lebar. Kyungsoo noona? Kyungsoo manajernya itu? Hei hei, sejak kapan dia memiliki nomor manajer manjanya itu? Dan apa ini, dengan embel–embel noona pula. Cih, gadis itu bahkan lebih pantas disebut anak SD. WTH? Kenapa diponselnya bisa ada nomor Kyungsoo? Sangat tidak mungkin Kai sendiri yang menyimpannya. Apa jangan–jangan gadis itu yang menyimpannya saat dia menyita ponselnya? Ck.

"Apa?" Sahut Kai malas, datar dan biasa.

"Hei, angkat telfon dengan sopan dong." Balas sebuah suara kecil dari sebrang.

"Aku tak peduli, apa urusanmu? Kenapa diponselku ada nomormu?"

"Oh itu, hehe." Ada tawa kekanakan dari sebrang sebelum Kyungsoo kembali bicara. Tuh, yang seperti ini pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyungsoo Noona?

"Aku sengaja menyimpannya untukmu, agar lebih mudah menghubungimu!"

"Cih. sayangnya aku tidak butuh itu, aku akan menghapusnya." Balas Kai kejam.

"YA! Jahat, jangan dihapus!"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku matikan."

"Hei, jangan.. tunggu dulu!" Kai menghentikan keinginannya untuk mematikan sambungan saat suara dari sebrang sana menjerit kecil. Hei, berlebihan sekali sih. Kai menatap layar ponselnya dengan sebal sebelum kembali mendekatkan benda layar persegi itu ketelinganya.

"Apa? Cepat. Aku tak punya waktu untuk urusan tak berguna denganmu." Kai kembali bicara. Astaga! Kai tidak sadar saja jika disebrang sana Kyungsoo tengah mengusap dadanya sendiri. Selain sebutan 'Preman Amerika' Kyungsoo sepertinya harus menambahkan 'Si Lidah Tajam' dibelakang nama lelaki itu. Terdengar helaan nafas kecil dari seberang sana dan Kai tak peduli.

"Kau dimana?" Kai mendengus. Cih, gadis kecil itu menanyakan posisinya? Tentu saja dikelas, inikahan masih jam pelajaran. Hanya saja kelas Kai sedang kosong karna Guru yang bertugas mengambil cuti. Argh! Kyungsoo hanya membuang waktu tidurnya saja. Kai dengan tega lalu memutuskan sambungan telfon secara sepihak, menon–aktifkan ponselnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Biarkan saja jika kemungkinan Kyungsoo disebrang sana akan marah, siapa peduli dan apa pedulinya. Hah, dia mengantuk sungguh.

Kai dapat memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sampai sebuah tangan kecil mengguncang–guncangkan bahunya keras. Kai mendesis, bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang mengganggunya saat ini.

"YA! Hei Kim Kai! Ayo bangun, aku perlu bicara denganmuuu."

Oh astaga, bukankah itu suara yang sama dengan seseorang yang baru menghubunginya tadi? Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Namun seperti tak tahu bahaya, Kyungsoo malah menarik lengan kekar lelaki itu agar bangkit.

"Dasar pemalas! Ayo bangunlah!" Kai menggertakan gigi–giginya keras. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menghajar sosok gadis kecil tak tahu diri yang sudah menariknya paksa keluar meninggalkan kelas. Sialan! Andai dia bukan perempuan, andai dia bukan manajer klub basket, sudah pasti Kai akan mencekiknya sedari tadi sampai mati.

"Maumu apa sih?" Kai menghempaskan tangannya kasar, menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah polos tak bersalahnya.

"Kekamar mandi dulu, kau harus mencuci wajahmu." Kyungsoo membuat gerakan melingkar diwajah dengan telunjuk kecilnya itu. Kai mendelik, ini kekanakan. Dia akan berbalik pergi jika saja Kyungsoo tak menahan lengannya kuat–kuat.

"Oke, tak jadi kekamar mandi. Tolong tetap disini, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kumohon.." Kai membalikkan badannya kasar, menatap geram seperti ingin mencekik gadis itu.

"Cepat. Katakan!" Sentakknya kasar. Kyungsoo terjingkat perlahan, nyalinya sedikit menciut menatap mata biru yang tengah berkobar tersebut. Tapi ini sudah terlalu jauh, dia harus melakukan tugasnya.

"Zelo tadi sudah mengajakmu kan? Kau tadi tidak ikut berkumpul dengan para anggota–"

"Untuk apa? Tidak penting!" Potong Kai.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku jika ingin semua cepat selesai."

"Oke. Lanjutkan." Kyungsoo mendengus, gadis itu lalu berkacak pinggang didepan Kai.

"Tiga hari lagi liburan musim panas dan semua anggota tim akan melakukan training camp kepantai. Semua! Anak kelas satu dan dua, kau, aku dan semuanya harus ikut. Tak ada perkecualian." Tegas Kyungsoo, menatap reaksi Kai yang hanya diam tanpa ekspresinya tersebut.

"Suga yang cidera pun akan ikut serta. Kuharap kau mengerti dan bergabung, ini bukan sekedar untuk liburan, tapi juga mengikat kekompakan kita sebagai tim."

"Cih, kau fikir aku peduli?" Kai akhirnya bereaksi setelah terdiam cukup lama. Melipat kedua tangan didada dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum remeh. Mode 'Preman'nya mulai muncul kepermukaan.

"Untuk apa mengikat kekompakan tim jika hanya dengan diri sendiri bisa menang? Basket tidak bergantung pada orang lain, basket bergantung pada diri sendiri."

"Tapi–"

"Tak peduli seperti apapun lawan nanti, aku tidak akan butuh teman untuk menang." Kai lalu maju selangkah, membungkuk didepan Kyungsoo yang refleks mundur selangkah dengan wajah ciut. Kai menyeringai.

"Tapi aku percaya padamu Kai," Guman Kyungsoo pelan.

"Memang aku peduli? Bukankah sudah kubilang, yang bisa mengalahkan diriku–"

"Hanya dirimu sendiri." Potong Kyungsoo pelan, membuat seringaian Kai terlihat semakin lebar. Lelaki itu lalu berdiri tegak, menatap remeh Kyungsoo yang diam dengan ekspresi wajah tak bisa diartikan.

"Wah. Kau ternyata pintar." Lelaki itu lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, bersiap meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana. Ah, moodnya sepertinya sedang membaik saat ini. Kai lalu pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam mematung ditempatnya. Dilihat dari eksprsi dan bicara lelaki itu, Kai yang saat ini sama persis seperti sosok Kai saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Angkuh dan tidak peduli pada siapapun kecuali diri sendiri.

Hah.

Lelaki itu seperti punya dua kepribadian saja. Disisi lain sangat bertolak belakang dengan sisi lainnya. Kai yang sedang memegang bola dan Kai yang tidak memegang bola, mereka berbeda. Kai yang memegang bola adalah pribadi yang angkuh, egois dan peduli diri sendiri, sedangkan Kai yang tanpa bola nampak 'sedikit' berbeda meski kadang acuh tak acuh. Kyungsoo jadi dibuat tidak mengerti. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk membujuk lelaki itu. Tujuan utamanya melakukan liburan musim panas dipantai adalah untuk ini, agar semua berkumpul dan meningkatkan kekompakan tim sebelum kejuaraan. Tapi bagaimana semua bisa lancar jika 'incaran utama'nya malah tidak ikut? Kyungsoo melakukan semua ini untuk Kai. Tidak bisakah lelaki itu mengerti? Dasar kepala isi batu. Demi Tuhan! Bagaimanapun caranya, Kai harus ikut. Kyungsoo akan memikirkan caranya nanti, masih ada tiga hari lagi. preman itu harus ikut apapun resikonya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini telah usai. Kai bangkit dari kursinya dengan malas, meraih tasnya dan segera bergegas pergi dari sana. Berjalan melewati lorong koridor dan lurus menuju pintu gerbang. Well, hari ini sepertinya lelaki itu tidak membawa motor lagi. Setelah berada cukup jauh dari sekolah, lelaki itu lalu melepas kemeja sekolahnya, membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya hanya terbalut sebuah kaos berwarna hitam bergambar tengkorak. Setelah menyimpan kemejanya kedalam tas, lelaki itu lalu memakai sebuah snapback dengan warna senada dengan matanya sebelum berlalu pergi dari sana.

"Mau kemana dia?"

Eh. Lho? Kyungsoo yang tengah bersembunyi di balik box minuman disisi trotoar itu berguman seorang diri, keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan membututi Kai yang berjalan entah kemana. Ya, jika kalian mau tahu saja, Kyungsoo memang sedari tadi sudah membututi Kai sejak lelaki itu keluar dari kelasnya. Untuk apa? Tidak ada tujuan khusus sih, Kyungsoo hanya ingin mengetahui apa saja kegiatan pria itu diluar sekolah. Jadilah dia menjadi seorang penguntit saat ini.

Kai melewati sebuah gang–gang sempit dengan santai, tak sadar bahwa dia sudah dibututi saat ini. Kakinya terus melangkah lebar dengan ringan, tak sadar juga bahwa Kyungsoo bahkan harus berlari untuk mengimbangi langkah lebarnya.

"Jalannya cepat sekali sih." Kyungsoo tak berhenti menggerutu, merutuki langkah kakinya yang pendek. Itu membuatnya harus berlari jika tak mau kehilangan jejak Kai. Astaga, jangkah lelaki itu lebar sekali, dua kali lipat miliknya bahkan. Kyungsoo mendengus, tanpa sadar saking kesalnya dia menginjak sebuah kaleng bekas yang tidak dia sadari keberadaannya.

Kreit~

Sial! Langkah Kai terhenti dan tampaknya lelaki itu hendak membalikkan badan. Ah tidak, dia bisa ketahuann! Kyungsoo segera mengambil langkah seribu menyembunyikan diri dibalik tong sampah besar disisi gang. Berharap Kai tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis mungil itu sedikit mengintip dari balik sisi bak sampah dan menemukan Kai kembali melangkah setelah menatap sekitar dengan mata birunya yang terlihat bersinar. Kyungsoo segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, membersihkan roknya yang kotor sebentar sebelum kembali mengikuti Kai. Lelaki itu kemana sih? Apa jangan–jangan..

Ujung gang sudah terlihat dan Kai berbelok kearah kiri. Kyungsoo kembali mengikuti langkahnya sampai akhirnya dia mencapai sebuah taman kecil dengan lapangan cukup besar disana. Oh, jadi gang ini hanya sebagai jalan pintas? Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengawasi Kai yang tengah memasuki lapangan basket dimana beberapa orang sekitar sepuluh orang sudah berada disana. membuang tas serta topinya disisi lapangan dengan santai sebelum bergabung dengan gerombolan yang sepertinya akan mengadakan pertandingan basket itu. Eh, apa Kai mau bertanding? Kyungsoo lalu mengambil posisi paling nyaman, dibalik pohon tua yang cukup besar diujung taman. Dari sini dia bisa melihat sosok Kai dengan jelas tanpa harus ketahuan.

"Karna kau sudah datang, kita bisa mulai bertanding." Lelaki dengan tubuh lumayan tinggi dengan bola ditangannya itu berucap, menunjuk Kai sebagai anggota tim terakhirnya. Dia memakai baju warna hitam, sama dengan warna baju milik Kai dan tiga orang lainnya disana. sementara sisanya memakai baju warna biru. Ah, Kyungsoo paham. Sepertinya mereka benar–benar akan melakukan pertandingan. Tim pertama dengan baju warna biru sementara tim kedua dengan baju wanra hitam. Itu artinya Kai memasuki tim kedua karna bajunya berwarna hitam. Hm, apa Kai memang sering bermain disini atau bagaimana? Pertanyaan itu masih menjadi tanda tanya diotak Kyungsoo. Dengan cermat dia tetap memperhatikan apa yang terjadi.

"Sesuai perjanjian, tim yang menang akan menguasai lapangan ini dalam seminggu penuh. Bagaimana?"

Street ball.

"Oke deal." Salah satu dari tim biru yang memiliki rambut warna pirang itu menjabat tangan sipemegang bola dengan senyum tipis, ah lebih tepat seringaian.

"Baik, kita bisa mulai.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan berakhir sesuai dengan dugaan Kyungsoo. Tim Kai menang, Kyungsoo sudah tidak kaget oleh itu. Mereka mungkin hanya menjadi bagian kecil dari mainan Kai. Lelaki itu benar–benar liar, menghancurkan lawan tanpa kenal ampun. Dia menguasai permainan seorang diri.

30 – 108!

"Yos. Seminggu kedepan lapangan ini adalah milik kami!" Salah satu pemain berbaju hitam itu berseru, tertawa puas melihat wajah geram lawan mereka.

"Sekarang pergilah dari sini." Usirnya disertai gerakan tangan mengusir. Kyungsoo yakin pasti tim berbaju biru itu sangat malu, harga diri mereka pasti sangat tinggi. Setelah memberikan tatapan tajam khususnya pada Kai, mereka berlima pun segera pergi dari sana.

"HAHA! Kerja bagus Kai," Lelaki itu lalu menepuk bahu Kai bersahabat. Namun respon Kai tak lain dengan bagaimana responnya saat dengan anggota tim klub, tetap dingin. Setelah mengusap peluhnya, lelaki itu segera meraih tasnya dan berniat pergi dari sana tanpa satu kata pun. Kyungsoo sontak saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berseru keras.

"KIM KAI!" Serunya keras dan itu sukses membuat semua orang yang berada dilapangan menoleh kearahnya, satu diantaranya nampak melebarkan matanya, itu mata biru terang milik Kai. Lelaki itu berbalik dan menatap tajam kearah gadis mungil yang tengah berlari–lari kecil kearahnya. Shit! Gadis itu, bagaimana bisa..

"Kai tungguu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?"

"Aku– Awh, sakit." Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepan Kai itu langsung meringis pelan saat Kai tiba–tiba mencengkram lengannya kuat.

"YA! Sakit Kai, lepaskan.."

"Katakan! Kau pasti mengikutiku ya? Kau mengikutiku kan?" Kai mendesis tajam, mencengkram lebih erat lengan Kyungsoo sampai gadis itu berontak keras.

"YA! Lepass!" Kyungsoo kemudian menyentak lengannya keras–keras, membuatnya lepas dari cengkraman Kai. Bibir hatinya meringis kecil saat mendapati bagian atas lengannya yang nampak memerah dan perih. Pria ini kasar sekali sih.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanya Kai tajam tanpa merasa bersalah atas apa yang baru saja dia perbuat. Kyungsoo lantas mendongak masih memegang lengan perihnya.

"Ya. Aku mengikutimu, memang kenapa? Apa kau keberatan atas itu?"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kau mengganggu privasiku, mengerti? Sekarang pergi! Dasar Kurcaci pengganggu!" Kyungsoo merengut, menatap kesal pria didepannya tersebut sambil berkacak pinggang. Please, dia bukan kucaci!

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku tahu aku menguntit! Tapi jangan bersikap kasar dong!" Kai mendengus, tanpa menatap Kyungsoo sekali lagi, dia segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauh dari sana. Sialan, kehadiran Kyungsoo benar–benar menurunkan moodnya. Dia paling tidak suka diganggu, bahkan oleh manajernya sendiri. Kai sangat benci itu, dia tak suka jika ada yang mengganggu privasinya.

"YA! Kai mau kemana? Tunggu!" Kyungsoo yang melihat kepergian Kai tentu tak tinggal diam, gadis manis itu segera saja berlari kecil mengejar Kai yang terus menjauh. Namun bukan Kai namnanya jika peduli, lelaki itu bahkan semakin melebarkan langkahnya agar cepat–cepat pergi dari sana, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang terus berlari mengejarnya.

"YA! Kai..tunggu aku, kau jahat sekali sih meninggalkankuuu!" Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti dan gadis itu tertunduk memegang lututnya dengan terengah, meski lelaki itu hanya berjalan, tapi tetap saja, langkahnya sangat lebar dan Kyungsoo tak bisa mengimbanginya. Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari celah bibir hatinya yang terbuka, keringat sebesar biji jangung membasahi dahinya, membuat rambut hitamnya jadi lengket.

"Uh.." Kyungsoo mendengus tak suka dibuatnya. Sosok Kai sudah hilang dibalik tikungan gang. Bibir hati Kyungsoo terpout sebal, lelaki itu benar–benar sangat acuh, bahkan terhadap perempuan seperti dirinya. Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat sambil mengatur nafasnya sejenak, setelah dirasa cukup, dia berniat melanjutkan langkahnya dan pergi dari sana sebelum..

"Hei, kau pacar Kai ya?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah belakangnya dan terdiam menemukan lima orang pria dengan baju warna biru senada sudah berdiri disana. Heh, sejak kapan mereka ada disana?

Baju biru? Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit. Tungguu..

"Kau pacar Kai? Dimana pria sialan itu?" Salah satunya yang memiliki rambut pirang serta wajah kebarat–baratan itu menyahut, mendekat berdiri tepat didepan Kyungsoo yang masih mengedip polos.

"Heh dia lumayan cantik juga, bukankah begitu Vernon?" Pria yang punya kulit seputih susu itu menimpali, berjalan berdiri didekat pria bule yang dipanggil Vernon itu sambil menatap menilai kearah Kyungsoo.

"Hm, manis." Gumannya lalu terkekeh. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan firasat buruk, gadis itu segera membungkuk kecil lalu berguman ingin pergi. Namun saat baru selangkah kakinya menapak, tangan kuat milik Vernon mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo mendesis kecil. Astaga! Kenapa hari ini dia selalu dipertemukan dengan pria yang kasar?

"Aku harus pergi. Maaf! Tolong lepaskan aku." Kyungsoo menyentak tangannya dan lepas, namun hanya untuk kembali dicengkarm lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Hei , bagaimana menurutmu?" Pria disamping Vernon terkekeh, menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan senyum miring, sementara Kyungsoo mulai merasakan ketakutan luar biasa. Lima pria dan dirinya seorang diri. Astaga, dia harus pergi dari sini.

"YA! Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo semakin berontak, memberikan perlawanan seperti menendang–nendang kaki Vernon, tapi nampaknya itu hanya mmbuat lelaki bule itu marah.

"Diamlah keparat! Woi, Jun, Mingyu, Wonwoo kalian bantu aku!" Tiga pria yang tadinya diam dibelakang itu mulai bergerak, masing–masing memegang lengannya sementara Vernon mengapit dagunya keatas dengan keras, membuat Kyungsoo menjerit keras.

"YA! Sialan, lepaskan aku atau–"

"Atau apa heh? Mau lapor pada pacarmu itu? Ayo lakukan, teriaklah sampai tenggorokanmu putus. Haha!" Vernon tertawa senang, sementara masih mengamati Kyungsoo dengan senyum miringnya.

"Dia bisa dimanfaatkan." Serunya kepada teman–temannya, dia lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai was–was. Vernon melepas cengkaramnya pada dagu Kyungsoo, membiarkan maju.

"Dia pacar si keparat itu kan?" Kyungsoo menggelang keras.

"Aku bukan–"

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana pacarmu telah mempermalukan kami?" Jemari mengepal dengan kuat, bahkan buku tangannya sampai memutih pucat. Dia menatap penuh benci kearah Kyungsoo yang menggelang–gelang. Tidak, mereka salah paham. Apa mereka hendak membalaskan dendam kekalahan mereka pada dirinya? Astaga, kenapa dia terjebak ditempat seperti ini? Tuhan tolong aku! Kyungsoo menjerit.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu sayang. Jadi sekarang, bagaimana jika kita bersenang–senang?" tertawa keras, lalu memberi perintah pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang mencekal kedua tangan Kyungsoo agar membawa gadis itu pergi.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU! YA! LEPAS! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! LEPASSSS!"

"Percuma berteriak. Kau harus membayar atas apa yang pacarmu lakukan pada kami!" Seru keras. tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terseret menuju kesuatu tempat.

"LEPASKANN!" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi, meronta sia–sia sampai lelah, tanpa sadar gadis itu sudah menangis dengan keras. Siapapun tolong aku..

"Kai.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mendecih kesal sepanjang perjalanannya, sesekali lelaki itu akan mengeram atau bahkan menendang kerikil tak bersalah yang dijumpainya dijalanan. Hembusan nafas kasar terus keluar dicelah bibirnya, lelaki itu nampak menahan emosi.

"Argh! Gadis itu benar–benar!" Kai menghentikan langkahnya untuk menarik nafas panjang, menekan emosinya yang meluap–luap. Sial! Kyungsoo benar–benar mengacau. Kai membalikkan badannya, ini sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo, dia ingin memastikan apakah kurcaci itu masih mengikutinya atau tidak, dan seketika dia bernafas lega saat tak menemukan tanda–tanda Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Cih, dasar pengganggu." Kai membenarkan letak ransel dipundaknya sejenak sebelum kembali melangkah. Harusnya dia merasa tenang karna tak ada Kyungsoo yang menguntit, namun baru beberapa langkah, kaki panjang itu terhenti dan berputar kebalakang.

"Argh! Dasar kurcaci!" Makinya kemudian berlari cepat menelurusi jalanan yang dia lewati diawal tadi. Ah, ada apa ini? Kai bukan tipe orang yang peduli. Tapi tetap saja, dia juga tak tahu mengapa, dia hanya mengikuti kata hati yang menyuruhnya berbalik, memastikan apakah Kyungsoo masih disana ataukah..

Kaki panjang itu berlari semakin cepat, menerobos jalanan bebatuan dan melompati beberapa pagar kecil untuk mencapai tempat tujuan. Nafasnya terengah–engah saat dia sudah berdiri didtempat awal dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, tempat itu kosong dan tak ada siapapun disana, termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggilnya keras, menatap sekitar dengan pandangan mulai tak menentu. Kai berputar disemua sisi, memanggil nama Kyungsoo berulang kali tanpa ada jawaban.

"Kyungsoo! Kau dimana? Hei kurcacai, cepat keluar atau aku akan menyeretmu karna bersembunyi dariku!" Kai berteriak mengancam, namun tak ada balasan apapun. Tempat itu sepi. Perasaan khawatir mendadak menggerogoti hatinya. Whoa, hebat! Ini pertama kalinya seorang Kim Kai merasa khawatir. Lelaki itu kembali berlari disekeliling sebelum kakinya menginjak sesuatu, kepalanya menunduk dan menemukan sebuah sepatu mungil berwarna pink cerah tergeletak disana. Lelaki itu segera saja memungut benda tersebut dengan dahi berkedut. Berfikir sejenak, dia berharap bahwa sepatu ini bukanlah milik Kyungsoo. Kai tak yakin tapi siapa yang melewati tempat ini sebelumnya selain dirinya dan Kyungsoo? Lagipula, dia yakin, ukuran sepatu ini pastinya milik seseorang dengan tubuh yang mungil, seperti Kyungsoo. Kai menahan nafas kerasnya, sambil menggenggam erat sepatu tersebut disebelah tangannya, dia mulai berlari mengikuti jalanan dimana dia menemukan sepatu tersebut.

"Kurcaci,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memasuki lapangan indoor sekolah yang masih menyala, gadis itu mengintip dari balik celah pintu dan tersenyum menemukan siapa yang berada disana.

"Hai Sehun.."

Pria yang tengah memegang bola ditengah lapangan itu menoleh, tersenyum menemukan sunbae wanitanya itu melambai disisi lapangan.

"Luhan noona."

"Masih berlatih?" Sehun menatap bola ditangannya lalu mengangkat bahu. "Hanya bosan." Gumannya lalu mendekati Luhan.

"Noona belum pulang?"

"Ada tambahan."

"Oh." Sehun mengambil handuk diatas tasnya lalu mengusap peluh disekitar dahinya dengan benda tersebut. Keadaan jadi hening seketika.

"Kenapa noona kemari?"

"Uh. Entahlah," Jawab Luhan acuh, ekor matanya terus menatap ekspresi lelaki tersebut.

"Sehun.."

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu,"

"Tentang?"

"Kau dan..Kai." Tangan Sehun yang hendak membuka tutup botol air mineral terhenti ditempat, lelaki itu lalu bergerak menatap Luhan dalam.

"Kai?"

"Kau dan Kai. Kau tahu Sehun, setiap pengamatanku tidaklah pernah salah." Luhan menatapnya serius, membuat Sehun terpaku sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa apapun yang perlu noona ketahui." Sehun mengemasi barangnya, lalu mendekati Luhan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kedai dan minum bubble tea?" Tawarnya. Luhan mengedip sekali lalu tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ini salahnya karna terlalu dini menanyakan hal tersebut. Salahkan saja sifatnya yang sangat penasaran tersebut. Sehun belum mau membuka mulut. Luhan menghela nafas kecil, gadis itupun mengangguk.

"Okay! Keluarkan dompetmu karna aku ingin dua cup bubble tea sekaligus." Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hollas~!

Wkwkwk. Maafkan diriku karna updatenya lama ^^ Tapi, terimakasih buat semua readers yang sudah setia menunggu dan membaca fanfict ini XDD

Ohya, itu tadi ada beberapa member Seventeen favorit aku lho, sesuai permintaan salah satu readers ^^

Mungkin itu saja, semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan.

Bdw, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^^

Terimakasih atas follow, favorite dan review kalian~

Thank you~

See you next chapter

And

Saranghae~


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Pair / Slight : KaiSoo / Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Leght : Chapter(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO !**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mingyu dan Jun masih setia menyeret kedua tangan Kyungsoo sementara tiga sisanya berjalan terlebih dahulu didepan. Gadis itu masih menangis dalam diam, dia sudah cukup lelah, tenaganya habis digunakan untuk berteriak atau menendang–nendang yang hasilnya percuma. Keadaannya sangat menyedihkan, sebelah kakinya terasa sangat perih. Kyungsoo menunduk sejenak demi menemukan bahwa salah satu kakinya sudah tak terbalut sepatu dan mulai berdarah. Ah! Para pria ini sangat kasar.

"Kau cantik, beruntung sekali si bajingan itu." Jun yang memegang sisi kanan tangan Kyungsoo berucap sambil menatap penuh teliti kearah Kyungsoo, menilai kadar kecantikannya, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo jadi risih sendiri karna ditatap demikian.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Seru Kyungsoo tetap galak meski suaranya sudah serak. Jun, yang mengamati bagian dada Kyungsoo itu menunduk sejenak hanya untuk terkekeh sebelum mencolek dagu Kyungsoo genit. Kyungsoo mendelik, gadis itu kembali berontak.

"Diamlah bodoh!" Maki Mingyu karna Kyungsoo kembali berontak. Mereka semakin masuk kedalam permukiman kosong yang sangat sepi, ada sebuah gedung tua setengah roboh sekitar sepuluh meter didepan mereka. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata menyadari bahwa dia akan dihakimi ditempat menyeramkan tersebut. Satu banding lima, Kyungsoo ngeri sendiri membayangkan itu. Tidak tidak. Meskipun Kyungsoo wanita dan terkesan lemah, namun dia tidak boleh kalah, setidaknya sebelum dia melawan sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"YA! Lepaskan akuu brengsekk!" Kyungsoo kembali berseru lantang, kali ini dia langsung menggigit keras tangan Jun yang mencekal sebelah lengannya.

"AHK!" Jun berteriak keras dan refleks melepaskan cekalannya hanya untuk menemukan ada ruam kemerahan dan luka kecil yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dari tangan kanannya. Ah sial! Wanita kecil ini, geramnya. Sementara Jun lengah karna tangannya, Kyungsoo segera melayangkan tendangan mautnya tepat keselakangan Mingyu keras–keras. Mata Kyungsoo membulat, itu daerah privasi tapi masa bodoh! Tak tanggung–tanggung, lelaki itu langsung meraung sambil berguling ditanah. Jika ingin tahu, Kyungsoo menendangnya sangat keras barusan, sungguh. Ah sial! Tapi karna saking kerasnya, punggung kaki Kyungsoo jadi sakit juga kan. Melihat ada kesempatan, Kyungsoo segera saja lari dan kabur dari sana.

"YA!" Seung Cheol berteriak tak terima melihat dua temannya ambruk, dia lalu menyuruh Wonwoo dan Vernon mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Gadis kecil kemari kau, atau aku akan menyakitimu jika aku berhasil menangkapmu!" Vernon berseru memperingati, namun Kyungsoo tak peduli dan terus berlari secepat mungkin. Tapi sialnya kakinya yang masih sakit membuat daya larinya menurun. Kyungsoo sempat terjatuh sekali, membuat dengkulnya bertabrakan langsung dengan batu kerikil kecil. Meringis kecil, Kyungsoo kembali bangkit dan berlari meski dengkulnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Ya Tuhan! Save me please, batin Kyungsoo.

 _Hap!_

"Nah. Kena kau! Dasar sialan!" Vernon berhasil menangkapnya seorang diri, lelaki itu menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menjadikannya satu dibelakang tubuh, itu membuat Kyungsoo susah berontak. Itu sakit!

"YA! Lepasskan akuu!"

"Tidak untuk kali ini." Vernon menyeringai, dia memberi isyarat pada Wonwoo agar tidak membantunya, dia seorang diri sudah cukup untuk menahan dan menyeret gadis kecil ini. Kyungsoo benar–benar kehabisan tenaga kali ini, gadis itu hanya diam sementara Vernon kembali menariknya ketempat awal, dalam hati dia hanya berdo'a agar seseorang datang menolongnya.

 _Tuk!_

"Ahk!" Vernon meringis, merasakan sesuatu membentur belakang kepalanya cukup keras. Dia dan Wonwoo sama–sama menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut menemukan Kai berdiri tak jauh dari sana, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah datar.

"Kau!" Vernon menggeram, menemukan sebuah sepatu terjatuh tak jauh darinya. Sial! Jadi lelaki itu melempari kepalanya dengan sepatu?

Kyungsoo mendongak perlahan dan dia tidak tahu harus menangis, senang atau marah menemukan Kai berada disini. Menangis karna dengkulnya sakit, senang karna Kai datang atau marah karna semua ini terjadi akibat ulahnya. Kyungsoo tak tahu, tapi setidaknya dia bisa bernafas lega. Kai kembali untuk menyelamatkannya, dia yakin itu. Sejahat–jahatnya seorang Kim Kai padanya, dia tidak akan tega melihat Kyungsoo dilecehkan oleh lima pria brengsek ini.

"Kai," Lirih Kyungsoo pelan menghela nafas sebelum tubuhnya terhuyung saat Vernon mendorongnya masuk dalam cekalan Wonwoo. Kyungsoo memberontak kecil, namun terhenti saat Wonwoo memegang belakang lehernya dan berbisik.

"Lehermu sangat kecil, satu pukulan saja bisa meremukkanmu. Hm," Setelahnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam atas ancaman lelaki barusan. Argh! Kenapa tubuh kecilnya menjadi sumber kelemahannya? Gerutunya dalam hati. Kembali pada Kai, lelaki itu nampaknya sudah siap menghajar Vernon yang sudah terlebih dahulu maju dan memberikan pukulan. Ah, pukulan kecil dan lemah seperti ini tidak akan mempan untuk Kai.

"Kau masih bisa kumaafkan jika kau berhenti sekarang juga."

"Cih, kau fikir aku akan berhenti melawan pecundang sepertimu?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban sombong dari Vernon. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya. Menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri sebagai pemanasan. Kebetulan sekali, sejak pindah ke Korea dia sudah jarang berkelahi lagi. Itu membuatnya jadi sedikit gatal dan ingin segera menghabisi seseorang. Memang, hobi laiannya di Amerika sana adalah mengasah kemampuan berkelahinya.

"Jika itu maumu. Aku sudah memperingati!"

 _Bugh!_

Satu bogem keras dan Vernon langsung tersungkur ketanah. Tak hanya disitu, Kai terus memberikan pukulannya pada wajah Vernon sampai lelaki itu berteriak kencang.

 _Kretek!_

Suara retakan samar menandakan bahwa pukulan terakhir Kai barusan telah mematahkan hidungnya. Kai mendecih, meludahkan sedikit liur berisi darah disamping Vernon. Itu pukulan kecil dari Vernon diawal. Tidak apa, ini bukan seberapa, dia sudah biasa. Kai kini menatap Wonwoo yang sepertinya mulai was–was, lelaki tan itu menyeringai, menggerakkan telunjuknya menyuruh lelaki itu agar maju.

"Sial!" Wonwoo mendesis kecil, mendorong Kyungsoo keras–keras ketanah sampai gadis mungil itu mengaduh. Dia kini berhadapan dengan Kai yang terlihat santai.

"Kau selanjutnya." Guman Kai pelan, mata biru terangnya nampak berkilat kecil. "Tidak mengajak teman–temanmu yang lemah itu juga eh?" Kai menyematkan senyum remeh disudut bibirnya, membuat Wonwoo geram dan segera saja memberi pukulan pada lelaki itu. Tak lama, sosok Seung Cheol bersama Mingyu dan Jun datang kesana. Ketiganya terlihat terkejut melihat keadaan Vernon.

"Temanmu datang." Kai mundur, membiarkan Wonwoo bergabung bersama temannya, keempatnya sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Kai tersenyum remeh sekali lagi, menatap Kyungsoo yang jatuh ketanah sejenak sebelum menatap kedepan dengan mata biru yang berkilat.

"It's showtime!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mendongak, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terkulai diatas bahunya dengan mata terpejam. Berdecak sekali, lelaki tan itu lalu membenarkan letak tubuh Kyungsoo diatas gendongan punggungnya sementara kakinya terus melangkah menuju apertemennya.

Hell, sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin membawa Kyungsoo kerumahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Gadis kecil ini sudah tidur. Ya, mungkin karna kelelahan. Kai tidak sejahat itu untuk meninggalkannya. Tidak untuk Kyungsoo yang sudah dia kenal, jika itu orang lain, mungkin Kai akan dengan tega meninggalkannya.,

"Menyusahkan," Cibir Kai pelan, ujung gedung apertementnya sudah terlihat. Lelaki itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya agar cepat sampai. Tepat saat dia sudah menaiki lift, Kyungsoo terdengar berguman pelan, sepertinya gadis itu sudah sadar.

"Um, Kai.." Pangillnya kecil dengan suara serak. Kai hanya membalas dengan gumanan, keluar dari pintu lift dan menuju kamarnya.

"Kita ada dimana?"

"Dineraka!" Sahut Kai ringan yang dibalas pukulan pelan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku serius tau!" Nah lihat. Setelah membuatnya repot melawan cengunguk–cengunguk lemah itu, menggendongnya dan membawanya kerumahnya, gadis ini masih bisa saja berteriak padanya. Cih!

"Ini dirumahku bodoh!" Kai lantas melempar Kyungsoo begitu saja kearah sofa besar diruang tengah, membuat gadis manis itu memekik kecil.

"Ach! Kakiku sedang sakit!" Protes Kyungsoo tak terima. Tak begitu peduli, Kai segera masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu kembali dengan kotak P3K dengan baskom berisi air dingin. Memberikannya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya bengong. Lelaki itu memandang dengkul dan jemari Kyungsoo yang lecet dan berdarah dengan ekspresi biasa.

"Obati lukamu." Bisiknya lalu kembali berlalu kekamarnya, lelaki itu ingin mandi dan ganti baju. Dia jadi gerah setelah berkelahi dan menggendong Kyungsoo pulang. Lelaki itu menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terluka, meringis kecil dan mengusap daerah yang terluka tersebut dengan salep. Kai memandang wajahnya didepan cermin dengan ekspresi biasa. Masih sangat jelas bagaimana kepalan tangannya tadi menghajar Seung Cheol dan teman–temannya, itu membuatnya puas. Wah, sudah cukup lama dia tidak melihat ada luka diwajahnya lagi. Lelaki itu terkekeh sendiri, lalu segera beranjak pergi. Masih ada satu makhluk kurcaci yang harus dia urus. Dia kemudian berganti pakaian dikamarnya, tak lupa menghubungi seseorang. Beberapa menit kemudian Kai keluar kamar dengan badan segar dan pakaian santainya, dia menuju ruang tengah dan sedikit terkejut menemukan Kyungsoo masih dalam posisi yang sama, bahkan luka didengkul dan kakinya masih mengeluarkan darah. Gadis itu hanya diam dengan kepala menunduk. Ash!

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Kai mendekatinya dengan angkuh, berdiri didepan gadis itu dengan tatapan kesal. Sementara Kyungsoo mendongak dengan ekspresi sedih anak kucingnya. Oh berhenti!

"Kenapa lukamu tidak kau obati?"

"Obati aku,"

"Dasar manja! Tidak mau, lakukan sendiri." Kai menolak dan Kyungsoo semakin melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Ah dia bukan lelaki sejati! Setahu Kyungsoo seperti yang sering dia lihat di Drama–Drama, jika si gadis terluka, pasti si tokoh pria akan mengobatinya. Kyungsoo seketika seperti ditampar kenyataan. Hidupnya bukan Drama! Sadarlah, ini kenyataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringisi nasibnya, dengan perlahan mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang terluka, melepas kaus kakinya dan meringis lagi melihat ada luka lecet disela jarinya. Mendesah pelan, Kyungsoo hendak membasuh kakinya jika saja seseorang tak menarik kakinya dengan sedikit kasar. Gadis itu tentu saja terkejut, menemukan Kai duduk disebelahnya dengan posisi kakinya yang berada diatas pangkuan lelaki itu.

"Eh, apa yang–"

"Kau itu terlalu lambat! Lelet seperti siput! Dasar kurcaci!" Ejek Kai dengan wajah jengahnya, sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus ria mendengar ejekan barusan. Baik, setelah sebutan kurcaci, kali ini ditambah dengan lelet seperti siput. Fine!

"Awh." Kyungsoo meringsi pelan saat sapuan handuk itu menyentuh lukanya, disusul cairan dingin revanol dan perihnya obat merah. Kai kemudian beralih kedengkulnya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Kyungsoo jadi sedikit canggung dibuatnya, pasalnya setengah pahanya terekspos tepat didepan mata lelaki itu karna rok sekolahnya yang terangkat. Hua, Kyungsoo jadi parno jika celana dalamnya akan kelihatan.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Kyungsoo histeris menarik kakinya saat tanpa sengaja telapak tangan Kai menyentuh pahanya. Astaga!

"Dasar mesuummm!" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Kai hanya mendengus, lalu memandang Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan menilai. Kyungsoo jadi salah tingah dibuatnya.

"A–apa yang kau lihat hah?"

"Ck, aku tidak akan tergoda dengan tubuhmu itu."

"A–apa?" Mata Kyungsoo sedikit membulat. Kai lalu menggerakkan telunjuknya, dari ujung kaki Kyungsoo sampai ke ujung kepalanya.

"Kau tidak menarik sama sekali. Tubuh kecil seperti kurcaci, dada rata dan paha yang tidak berisi. Hanya pipimu saja yang bulat seperti anak babi!" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata selebar–lebarnya, Refleks menutupi dadanya dan memandang 'benda' tersebut dengan berbagai ekspresi. Dadanya rata?

"YA! MESUM!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras lalu mulai melempari Kai dengan bantal sofa. Kai hanya mendengus, membereskan kotak obatnya dan membawanya kembali ketempat semula, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih histeris dengan 'dada rata' serta 'pipi babi'nya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kai kembali keruang tengah, menemukan Kyungsoo yang diam ditempatnya, tidak histeris lagi. Ah, pasti gadis itu sudah lelah kan? Ckck. Kai berjalan cuek kearahnya, duduk tepat disebelahnya dan mulai menghidupkan TV. Kai mulai fokus pada tayangan acara, sampai akhirnya dia menatap Kyungsoo karna merasa diperhatikan oleh gadis itu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya galak. Kyungsoo meringis, memegang perutnya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak punya makanan Kai?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lapar!" Kai menatap gadis itu, mendengus pelan lalu kembali fokus pada tayangan TV.

"Tidak." Sahutnya santai yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung kecewa.

"Tapi aku lapar,"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Jahat!" Kyungsoo menarik kembali lengkugan bibirnya kebawah. Lelaki ini benar–benar! Andai dia tidak lelah dan kakinya yang masih sakit, dia pastikan akan pulang dan segera pergi dari sini. Ah, tapi dia pulang mau pakai apa? Dia kehilangan kedua sepatunya. Hua!

 _Ting_

 _Tong_

Suara bel berbunyi dari pintu depan, tanpa banyak bicara Kai segera bangkit meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bersedih. Tak begitu lama, Kai lalu kembali keruang tengah dengan dua kantong plastik besar berwarna coklat ditangannya.

"Ini!" Kai meletakkannya diatas meja tepat didepan Kyungsoo yang perlahan mendongak. Mendadak, senyum gadis itu menjadi cerah melihat logo sebuah restoran ayam terkenal diplastik tersebut.

"Hua, makanan! Kau bilang kau tidak punya makanan?"

"Aku bohong!" Sahut Kai tak peduli lalu mulai mengeluarkan makanannya. Nasi, ayam dan soda. Dia bahkan membantu Kyungsoo duduk berselonjor diatas karpet agar gadis itu mudah untuk makan. Ah, dia jadi seperti tengah merawat anak kecil.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Kyungsoo tulus diikuti senyum cerah dari bibir hatinya. Kai hanya menatapnya, terdiam sejenak lalu beralih pada makanannya.

"Makanlah sampai kenyang babi gemuk!"

"YA! Aku bukan babi. Tapi baiklah, terimakasih untuk makanannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini pertama kalinya aku membawa orang asing kerumahku!"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, matanya lalu bergerak memandang sekeliling ruangan. Dinding–dindingnya terlihat polos dengan warna cat abu–abu, tak ada lukisan, pernak–pernik atau figura foto. Kosong dan polos.

"Wah, aku jadi beruntung menjadi yang pertama!" Seru Kyungsoo girang sambil bertepuk tangan, lalu melanjutkan. "Tapi kan aku bukan orang asing. Aku managermu, ingat itu." Kai memandang Kyungsoo disebelahnya sejenak lalu mendengus.

"Manager?" Kai terkekeh dibuatnya, membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Memang, keduanya sudah selesai makan, masih diruang tengah untuk berbincang saat Kyungsoo bertanya apakah ada orang lain yang pernah kemari sebelum dirinya.

"Manager.." Kai kembali mengulang kalimat itu, berfikir sejenak lalu menggelang. Dia jadi berfikir Kyungsoo itu punya dua kepribadian. Ah, atau sifatnya yang saat ini adalah sifat aslinya sementara diluar saat bersama anggota yang lain hanya topeng? Ya. Inilah sifat asli Kyungsoo. Manja, cerewet dan kekanakan. Anak kurcaci dengan pipi babi serta mata burung hantu. Cih, daripada melihat Kyungsoo sebagai manager, gadis itu lebih cocok kembali jadi anak SD saja.

"Kau tidak cocok jadi menager. Kekanakan!" Sahut Kai acuh yang dihadiahi protes dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu merengut, menatap Kai yang tengah fokus pada tayangan TV. Lelaki ini mungkin saja kasar dan acuh, tapi setidaknya dia harus bersyukur karna hari ini lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Ya, meski duduk permasalahannya juga dari dia sendiri. Aargh!

"Apa kau sering bermain street ball?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dulu, di Amerika. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan." Kyungsoo membulatkan bibir hatinya lalu kembali menatap Kai dengan serius.

"Pantas kau absen terus saat latihan." Pikir Kyungsoo. Ingatannya lalu kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi, saat Kai menghajar Seung Cheol dan kawan–kawannya tanpa ampun. Kyungsoo bergidik kecil.

"Kau benar–benar Preman Amerika ya." Kai menatapnya dengan alis berkerut mendengar julukan barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu dengan lancang telunjuknya mengusap sudut bibir Kai yang lukanya sudah mulai mongering. Lelaki itu langsung diam memandang Kyungsoo lekat.

"Ya, kau itu memang Preman. Preman yang datang dari Amerika. Maaf ya atas luka ini."

Kai diam, merasakan telunjuk halus tersebut mengusap lukanya dengan pelan. Dia memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata birunya yang nampak berkilat tajam. Kyungsoo yang tersenyum tulus seperti ini berkali–kali lipat terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Kai akui itu.

"Tapi semua ini juga terjadi karnamu sih. Kau mengalahkan mereka dengan keras, itu penghinaan bagi mereka." Seru Kyungsoo melepas usapannya. Nah, gadis ini kembali menyebalkan. Kai mendengus, dia tarik kata–katanya berusan.

"Siapa suruh kau mengikutiku? Dasar kurcaci!"

"Tapi jika kau tidak meninggalkanku tadi, Vernon cs itu juga tidak akan menemukanku." Seru Kyungsoo tak terima. Kai hanya mendengus jengah.

"Terserah. Lain kali jika tak mau terkena masalah, menjauh dariku."

"Tapi aku mau kau ikut Training Camp lusa." Lirih Kyungsoo pelan. "Aku mau kau ikut Kai."

"Tidak, itu pasti merepotkan."

"Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu. Janji janji, aku janji Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara berusaha meyakinkan lelaki tersebut. Kai memutar bola matanya malas, kembali fokus pada layar TV, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang masih mendesaknya. Gadis kurcaci ini bahkan menarik–narik lengannya seperti bayi.

"Please.."

"Tidak!"

"Kai..Kumohon ikutlah, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu kesal atau merepotkanmu." Kai mendengus, menegaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia menolak ajakan gadis tersebut. Kyungsoo lantas mengerang dengan penolakan tersebut, menghempas pegangan pada lelaki itu dan melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, memunggungi Kai.

Apa kubilang? Kai itu punya sifat ganda. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu lelaki itu jadi hangat dan agak normal, tapi sekarang? Sifat aslinya sudah kembali. Kyungsoo merutuk sambil terus membelakangi Kai. Ekor mata lelaki itupun melirik perlakuan 'ngambek' Kyungsoo dan mendecih. Tuh, dia masih kekanak–kanakan kan? Suasana jadi hening sampai sebuah suara terdengar..

"Kai.." Keduanya lantas menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan sama–sama terkejut mendapati seorang wanita muda yang cantik sudah berdiri disana dengan satu papper bag ditangan kanannya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung, mengira–ngira siapa wanita tersebut sementara Kai menampilkan raut tak sukanya.

"Alexa.." Guman Kai pelan, raut wajahnya langsung berubah dingin seketika. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa–apa lantas mengangguk kecil didepan si wanita yang kini menatapnya lekat–lekat. Gadis bermata bulat itu jadi mengira–ngira siapa wanita ini. Noonanya? Entahlah. Atau mungkin pacarnya? Bisa jadi, wanita ini masih cantik meski terlihat sudah dewasa. Ya, pasti pacarnya. Mendadak Kyungsoo jadi minder sendiri. Lihat saja, gaya pakaian dan riasan wanita itu. Sangat cantik dan elegan dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat.

"Kau..siapa?" Tanya wanita tersebut. Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya, hendak menjawab jika saja Kai tidak menariknya berdiri secara tiba–tiba.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sahut Kai lalu menyeret Kyungsoo yang sedikit terlatih–latih menuju pintu depan meninggalkan si wanita cantik yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Ta–tapi Kai.."

"Tunggu didepan pintu, aku akan mengambil kunci."

"Tapi–"

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo langsung diam saat lelaki itu berucap dengan nada super dinginnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi antara Kai dan wanita itu, Kai seperti menghindarinya. Tapi hei, masalahnya sekarang dia tidak punya alas kaki.

"Tapi aku tidak memakai sepatu Kai."

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu nanti." Kai lalu kembali menuju kamarnya, disana ada Alexa yang menahannya.

"Temanmu?" Tanya wanita itu yang diabaikan oleh Kai. Lelaki itu memakai jaketnya dan meraih kunci mobil diatas meja. Alexa menghela nafasnya, meletakkan papper bagnya diatas meja tengah.

"Kau bisa mengajak temanmu makan bersama, dia sangat manis Kai."

"…"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Balas Kai dingin lantas keluar rumah. Alexa, lagi dan lagi hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah. Padahal, dia hanya ingin berbuat baik dan dianggap dimata lelaki itu. Tapi sebagaimanapun dia berusaha, dia tidak akan bisa. Gadis itu tertunduk sedih.

Kembali pada Kai yang kini tengah menarik Kyungsoo menuju parkiran dilantai dasar gedung. Entah karna moodnya yang kembali buruk, lelaki itu dengan acuh mendorong Kyungsoo agar gadis itu duduk dikursi samping kemudi, mengabaikan rengekan atau seruan sebal darinya. Kai segera mengambil posisi disebelah Kyungsoo, menghidupkan mobilnya dan menarik pedal gas kuat–kuat.

"Kau kasar sekali sih! Aku kan tidak pakai alas kaki, kakiku sakit tahuuu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, terimakasih." Kyungsoo menatap sepasang kakinya yang sudah memakai sandal jepit warna biru muda dengan gambar kepala penguin ditengahnya itu dengan senyum cerah sebelum berlaih menatap Kai yang masih fokus menyetir disisinya. "Sandalnya lucu, aku suka. Ukurannya juga pas." Lanjut Kyungsoo masih memandangi sendalnya dengan berbinar. Kai tak membalas, lelaki itu sibuk menatap jalan raya didepannya. Well well, lelaki itu tadi memang dengan sengaja berhenti disebuah toko dan membelikan Kyungsoo sepasang sandal. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang cukup memalukan baginya, memasuki toko wanita dan membeli sepasang sandal bergambar anak penguin. Demi Tuhan itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia tadi sudah berjanji, lagipula dia masih memiliki perasaan untuk tidak memperparah kaki Kyungsoo yang sedang lecet. Cukup lama suasana menjadi hening, Kai masih menyetir dengan tenang mengikuti GPS diponselnya.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa menyetir." Itu suara Kyungsoo, gadis itu sepertinya sudah selesai mengagumi sandal jepit barunya.

"Mobilmu juga bagus," Seru Kyungsoo senang. Kai hanya mendengung sebagai balasan.

"Oh ya," Kyungsoo kini sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Kai.

"Wanita itu tadi siapa? Kakakmu? Kau punya kakak?"

"Bukan." Sahut Kai ringan. Kyungsoo membulatkan bibir hatinya, Gadis itu nampak berfikir. "Pasti dia pacarmu kan? Ya, meski terlihat sudah dewasa, Dia masih cantik kok. Seleramu ternyata bagus.." Kyungsoo lantas tertawa garing setelahnya menertawakan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa kau terlihat cuek sekali? Kalian sedang bertengkar ya?"

 _Ckiit!_

Ban mobil berdecit keras saat Kai dengan sengaja menginjak pedal rem keras–keras, Kyungsoo tentu saja terkantuk kedepan, namun tidak apa karna dia pakai sabuk pengaman. Gadis itu lantas berjingkat kaget saat Kai meraih dagunya dengan kasar keatas, mata birunya yang berkilat seolah memberitahu jika Kai sedang marah. Oh.. apa dia salah berkata? Sungguh, dia hanya bercanda.

"Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu ini sebentar saja hah?" Bentak Kai tepat didepan wajahnya, Kyungsoo sontak memejamkan matanya, menelan ludahnya gugup. Jujur, dia takut dengan Kai yang sekarang. Dia terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Ma–maf." Cicit Kyungsoo pelan dengan takut, gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan dan masih menemukan kemarahan dimata Kai. Meringis kecil karna dagunya masih dicengkram dengan kuat.

"Maaf membuatmu marah. A–aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana, maaf jika aku menyinggungmu Kai.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan melas, mata gadis itu bahkan sudah berkaca–kaca. Kai menyentaknya pelan, menarik nafas mencoba mengendalikan emosinya yang meluap–luap. Dia sangat sensitive jika menyangkut Alexa, itu membuat moodnya hancur.

"Maaf." Kai tidak memperdulikan permintaan maaf Kyungsoo, lelaki itu kembali melajukan mobilnya kejalanan dengan tenang.

"Sungguh aku hanya men–"

"Berhentilah mengganggu hidupku Kyungsoo." Potong Kai dengan nada datarnya, Kyungsoo diam, mencuri–curi pandang kearah Kai. Adik kelas sialan! Kau masih muda dariku, tapi kau membuatku takut!

"Tapi, aku hanya–"

"Aku tidak suka privasiku diganggu,"

"Kenapa?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Karna aku tak suka. Jadi berhentilah mengikutiku dan mencari tahu semua tentangku."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Kyungsoo diam, kehabisan kata–kata meladeni silatan lidah lelaki ini.

"Aku percaya padamu, kau tahu." Kyungsoo menunduk, meremas tautan kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin, kau berubah."

"Kau tak punya hak untuk merubahku,"

"Aku tahu. tapi aku peduli padamu!" Kai mendecih, terlihat acuh, pegangannya pada stir kemudi mengencang dengan perlahan.

"Aku hanya mau kau datang dan ikut training camp lusa!" Kyungsoo berseru, sedikit terengah. Sungguh, berdebat dengan lelaki ini membuatnya emosi. "Apa salahnya kau ikut? Aku melakukan ini semua demi kau! Kau, Kim Kai Preman Amerika yang egois." Kyungsoo menunjuk Kai dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

"Kau adalah bagia dari tim, aku hanya mau kau ikut. Aku.." Kyungsoo kehabisan kata–katanya. "Kejuaraan sudah dekat, aku tak mau mengecewakan siapapun." Kyungsoo menunduk, mengusap matanya yang berembun. Sial! Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, hanya seorang Kai yang bisa membuatnya sampai sekesal ini, bahkan sampai menangis. Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Lalu tujuanmu bermain basket apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Kai terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab.

"Untuk kemenangan."

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Kai dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang dimaksud dengan kemenangan? Sampai pertandingan akhir, sebanyak apapun angka yang kau cetak seorang diri, kalau tidak ada yang gembira, maka itu bukanlah kemenangan."

"Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Kai ringan, tatapan matanya nampak berubah. "Aku hanya butuh diriku sendiri untuk menang dan merasa puas."

"Kau, tidak mencintai basket ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan dan Kai tidak menanggapi. "Memang benar kita tidak bisa menang hanya dengan mencintai permaina itu. Tapi kita bisa berjuang lebih keras jika kita mencintainya. Dan ketika kau menang, kau akan bahagia dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Dan aku mencintai basket bagaimanapun permainan itu." Lanjutnya tulus. Tak ada tanggapan setelahnya sampai mobil Kai berhenti tepat didepan pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepas sabuk pengamannya, kakinya bergerak hendak melepaskan sandal jepit pemberian Kai namun lelaki itu mencegahnya.

"Untukmu." Ucapnya dingin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Gadis itu sudah membuka pintu mobil, bersiap pergi, namun sebelum itu dia berbalik dan menatap penuh arti kearah Kai.

"Lusa jam 8 pagi berkumpul didepan sekolah, aku tak yakin kau mau datang." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil. "Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi." Bisiknya.

"Kuharap kau datang, aku menunggumu. Sampai bertemu lusa." Kyungsoo menutup pintu mobil, melambai pelan lalu berbalik dan berjalan dengan pelan memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam seribu bahasa, lalu tangannya bergerak memutar stir dan mulai berlalu dengan cepat dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, menatap seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk mondar–mandir dikamarnya sambil memasukkan barang–barang kedalam sebuah ransel besar.

"Handuk, jaket, kaus kaki sudah. Ah apa lagi ya," Guman gadis itu berfikir, detik setelahnya wanita muda cantik itu menjentikkan jarinya saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah. Vitamin, kau kan akan letihan keras disana."

"Berhenti. Aku sudah besar dan bisa mengurus diriku sendiri Alexa." Sehun mendengus gusar saat gadis yang dia panggil Alexa itu mengacuhkannya, menyelesaikan semua persiapannya untuk Training Camp besok.

"Nah selesai." Ucap wanita itu riang. Sehun memutar bola mata malasnya, lagi.

"Kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil."

"Kau memang anak kecil buatku."

"Hell, aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bahkan sudah menyukai seorang wanita Alexa!" Ucap Sehun keras. Alexa membulatkan mata dan mulutnya kaget, wanita itu lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun yang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, sepertinya lelaki itu keceplosan.

"Jadi..Sehunku sudah menyukai wanita eh?" Goda wanita itu menaik turunkan alisnya genit. Sehun mendengus, meninggalkan Alexa menuju dapur untuk minum air, gadis itu membututinya.

"Siapa gadis beruntung itu? Teman sekelas atau kakak kelas? Apakah dia cantik? Manis atau sepertiku?" Sehun mendengus.

"Cih, dia jauh lebih cantik darimu! Nenek lampir keriput!" Balas Sehun santai dan Alexa mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut. Wanita itu lalu terdiam sejenak, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau dan Kai satu club? Apakah dia akan ikut bersamamu besok?" Tanyanya hati–hati, Sehun menyelesaikan acara minumnya. Menutup kulkas dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hubungan kalian tidak baik ya?" Tanya Alexa sedih dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Begitulah." Raut ceria Alexa pudar sudah tergantikan raut sedih yang terpancar jelas darisana. Dia menunduk menyembunyikan raut bersalahnya, hal itu membuat Sehun ikut sedih. Dia mendekati wanita itu dan memeluknya.

"Dia belum menerimamu juga?" Alexa menggelang.

"Dia selalu menolakku, setiap saat." Balasnya sedih. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya saat wanita dalam dekapannya mulai terisak pelan. Telapak tangan lelaki itu mengusap halus bahu Alexa.

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah melihatku Sehun?"

"Dia akan melihatmu, nanti. Suatu saat nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu yang cerah saat dua buah mobil van sudah terparkir dengan apik dihalaman sekolah. Disusul sebuah mobil Zenvo ST1 hitam dibelakangnya, kaca hitam mobil itu turun dan dari dalam sana Baekhyun melambai semangat bersama Chanyeol dikursi kemudi. Well, keduanya memang sengaja membawa mobil sendiri. Kyungsoo lantas balas melambai, dia dan Luhan mulai mengatur agar anak–anak masuk kedalam van dengan teratur. Duh, seperti akan mengajak anak TK camping saja.

"Maaf, apa aku telat?" Sehun, seperti biasa muncul begitu saja dengan mengejutkan. Namun nampaknya hanya Kyungsoo yang harus mengelus dadanya sendiri karna Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu santai, dia nampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan hawa aneh Sehun.

"Kurang tiga menit sebelum jam delapan. Nah, masukkan barangmu dibagasi dan bergabung bersama yang lain." Perintah Luhan yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Sehun, lelaki pucat itu meletakkan tas ranselnya dan mengambil duduk disebelah Zelo yang sibuk mengambil foto selfie bersama yang lainnya. Sepertinya anak itu sedang bersemangat, Kyungsoo harap semuanya akan bersenang–senang nanti. Ya, dia berharap begitu.

"Kyungsoo noona." Sehun memanggil dari balik kacanya, membuat gadis yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ya?" Meski terlihat sedikit ragu, namun Sehun berucap pelan.

"Apa Kai datang?" Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu menggelang dengan senyum sedih, dia jadi tak bersemangat mengingat orang itu. Menerka–nerka apakah dia akan datang atau tidak, kemungkinan 98% adalah Tidak. Sehun terdiam, memasang wajah paham dan duduk kembali dengan manis. Dia ada dikursi kedua bersama Zelo dan Minhyun sementara Luhan sudah mengambil posisi duduk tepat didepannya disisi supir.

Kyungsoo menatap jam tangan dipergelangan tangan mungilnya, menghela nafas karna ini sudah jam delapan lewat dan dia harus segera berangkat. Kyungsoo mendekati van yang tersisa dengan perlahan, berharap Kai akan datang. Namun dia nampaknya harus menelan pahitnya pil kenyataan, Kai tidak datang, tidak akan. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya, mengirim pesan pada lelaki itu sebelum pergi. Dia frustasi sekali.

"Tinggalkan saja jika dia tak mau ikut." Itu Seruan Chanyeol dari balik kaca mobilnya, lelaki jangkung dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger dihidung bangirnya itu memberikan gerakan pada Kyungsoo agar segera masuk kedalam van. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, mengangguk pelan lalu menarik pintu mobil. Hah, dasar Preman Amerika sialan!

Kyungsoo menatap jalan raya sekali lagi sebelum mengerang frustasi dan bersiap memasuki mobil jika telinga tajamnya tak mendengar deruan mesin mobil yang mendekat. Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki mobil. Dia masih berharap dan memiliki itu. Sebuah mobil Ferrari LaFerrari merah berhenti tepat didekatnya, pintu kemudi terbuka dan sosok yang Kyungsoo nanti muncul begitu saja. Bagai sebuah mimpi.

"Kai.." Guman Kyungsoo nyaris seperti bisikan, gadis itu tak tahu harus be-reaksi seperti apa. Harapannya masih ada dan lelaki itu benar–benar disini. Dia berdiri angkuh dengan wajah datarnya yang terlihat tampan sambil mengangat ponselnya tinggi–tinggi.

"Aku muak mendengar kata–kata puitismu itu kurcaci berpipi babi."

Suaranya bahkan nyata. Kyungsoo tak sempat untuk merasa marah atau kesal saat ini, dia terlalu –ah bahkan sangat bahagia. Kai benar–benar datang. Kyungsoo lantas berlari mendekatinya, saking bahagianya, gadis itu langsung menubruk tubuh Kai dan memeluknya erat–erat, membuat Kai tentu saja terkejut. Anggota lain juga mengintip dengan penuh penasaran dari dalam mobil.

"Kau datang, terimakasih..terimakasih Kai." Bisik Kyungsoo setengah serak. Dia sangat senang. Dan Kai? Lelaki itu masih diam seribu bahasa, merasakan bagaimana sepasang lengan mungil melingkari pinggangnya erat–erat. Kai menghela nafas kasar, telunjuknya lalu mendorong jidat Kyungsoo agar gadis itu menjauhinya.

"Aku datang karna kasihan padamu."

"Tidak masalah kok," Balas Kyungsoo ceria, bahkan dia tidak protes akan perlakuan menyebalkan lelaki barusan. Padahal biasanya dia akan langsung memprotes. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil berucap.

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang. Baiklah, ayo berangkat." Serunya semangat dengan wajah ceria, gadis itu akan berbalik menuju vannya sebelum Kai berkata.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo berhenti, menatap lelaki berwajah datar itu polos.

"Eh, masuk kedalam van. Kita harus berangkat kan?" Kai mendecih, berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau fikir kau mau kemana? Masuk!"

"Apa?" Kai mendengus dengan tajam, dia tak suka mengulang sesuatu untuk yang kedua kalinya, tidak dengan ini juga.

"Kubilang masuk! Kau akan bersamaku." Kyungsoo mengedip, mata bulatnya kemudian bertambah diameter.

"Aku.. bersamamu? Didalam mobilmu? Bersama?" Kyungsoo menunjuk mobil mahal Kai dengan polosnya. Kai jadi tidak sabaran dibuatnya, lelaki itu lantas menarik Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk kekursi samping kemudi.

"Kau akan disini, bersamaku. Mengerti?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai hai..

Kiseki no Sedai balik lagi dengan chapter 7 ^^ Huaa, maaf kalo updatenya lama kkk XDD Maaf juga kalo banyak thypo, ini ngetiknya ngebut bedewe T.T

Laxy terhura karna sampe–sampe ada readers yang lumutan apalah–apalah itu karna nunggu fanfict abal ini, terimakasih banyakkk ^^

Dan ada yang bertanya siapa Alexa? Lha kok kenal dan mesra sama Sehun? Hehehe. Silahkan tebak sendiri. Dan bagaimana? Apa sudah manis dan ngefeel? Semoga iya.

Laxy juga mau dong dibeliin sandal sama Kai wkwkwk. Dan maafkan anakmu ini Ami telah memberikan julukan 'Kurcaci-berdada-ratar-dengan-pipi-babi-dan-mata-burung-hantu-" Hahahaha. Emess bangett kan .

Semoga semuanya sukaa yaaa ^^

Terimakasih untuk perhatiannya ^^

Terimakasih

Dan

See you next chapter~

Saranghae chingudeul ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Kai mengetuk–ngetuk telunjuk panjangnya diatas meja dapur dengan teratur, menunggu sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Sesekali matanya melirik layar mati ponselnya yang berada tepat disisinya, menunggu sebuah panggilan atau pesan mungkin? Entahlah.

"Cih. sial!" Kai mendengus keras setelahnya, meneguk habis soda dikalengnya. Oke, dia sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo jika kalian ingin tahu. Tapi bukan memikirkan bagaimana atau apa yang tengah gadis itu lakukan sekarang, tapi memikirkan apakah Kyungsoo masih menunggunya untuk datang?

Jarum jam menunjukkam waktu delapan kurang, dan Kai ragu. Dia harus datang atau tidak? Oh tentu saja egonya mengatakan tidak. Untuk apa? Toh, tanpa perlu latihan lagi kemampuannya tidak bisa diragukan. Ya! Kim Kai! Kau tak perlu datang dan membuang–buang waktumu, tidak perlu juga kau mendengarkan omong kosong manager kecilmu itu, Do Kyungsoo.

Oh! Astaga, dasar kurcaci pipi babi! Kai mendengus kesal sekali lagi, bangkit kearah kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah tas tangan besar, memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian dan perlengkapan dengan cepat kesana. Dia meraih jaket dan kunci mobil. Saat dia kembali kedapur untuk mengambil ponselnya, layar benda tersebut menyala dan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _ **From : Kyungsoo**_

' _ **Kami akan berangkat sebentar lagi, kumohon datanglah. Waktumu tidak banyak, jangan membuatku menangis karna sia–sia menunggumu! Kai~ T.T'**_

See? Kai menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. Entah dia harus senang atau jengkel karna gadis itu. Yang jelas kini lelaki itu keluar dari Apertementnya, turun menuju basement dan melaju pergi dengan mobilnya. Yah, dia bodoh karna terpengaruh ucapan Kyungsoo, tapi.. jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia tidak bisa, tidak bisa membuat Kyungsoo menangis lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Pair / Slight : KaiSoo / Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Leght : Chapter(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO !**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang," Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis, menatap kearah lelaki yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Kufikir kau tidak ak–"

"Aku datang karna kasihan padamu!" Potong Kai cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk membuka mulut. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Oh! Astaga! Lihat betapa me-nye-bal-kannya pria ini. Do Kyungsoo, kau harus sabar. Yah, sabar.

"Ya terserahlah, tapi aku senang kok kau ada disini." Balas Kyungsoo mencoba tenang dan Kai tidak menyahut. Setelahnya mereka hanya diam. Kyungsoo menyesal kenapa dia mau–mau saja ditarik paksa untuk berada satu mobil dengan Kai. Seharusnya dia menolak dan kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya didalam Van. Tapi.. yasudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terlanjur. Siapa tahu berdua saja dengan pria ini membuat Kyungsoo akan mampu mengetahui lebih banyak tentang lelaki ini. Semoga saja.

"Kakimu,"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menatap kesamping, dahinya mengernyit mendengar kata Kai barusan. Kakinya? Ada apa dengan kakinya? Gadis itu lantas menunduk dan menatap kakinya yang terbalut sneaker berwarna pink cerah. Mulutnya membulat. Oh.. jadi itu.

"Kakiku sudah sembuh, terimakasih." Kai mengedikkan bahunya, melirik Kyungsoo sekilas lalu kembali fokus mengikuti van didepannya. Selanjutnya dia hanya diam. Sengaja, dia mau mengukur sampai batas mana Kyungsoo –si cerewet dan banyak bicara– itu betah berdiam diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari beranjak siang saat van yang mereka tumpangi menempuh setengah perjalanan. Disalah satu van, semua orang tengah terlelap tidur setelah lelah bermain dan bernyanyi–nyanyi. Zelo mendengkur pelan, bersandar pada kaca mobil disebelahnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, lucu.

"Kau tidak tidur Sehun?" Luhan dari kursi depan bertanya, membalikkan badannya menatap Sehun yang menatap keluar jendela. Pria tampan itu tersenyum tipis lalu menggelang.

"Aku tidak menghabiskan banyak energiku untuk bernyanyi tadi." Sahutnya pendek. Ekor matanya melirik kaca spion disisi mobil, memastikan Ferrari merah itu masih melaju dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa?" Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan tersenyum tipis. "Dia akan baik–baik saja bersama Kyungsoo."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan yang tersenyum kearahnya. Dahinya mengernyit. Ah, Luhan bahkan nyaris selalu tau apa yang tengah dia fikirkan.

"Kau harus istirahat Hun," Luhan menguap lucu, berbalik menatap kedepan dan meregangkan kedua tangannya tinggi–tinggi. "Perjalanan masih sekitar tiga jam lagi, istirahatlah." Gumannya lalu mulai bersandar dengan bantal leher rusanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

Lihat, sunbaenya yang satu ini sangat galak, tapi dia sangat manis bahkan hanya dengan menutup mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menguap.

Dia merasa sangat bosan. Perjalanan terasa begitu sangat lama baginya. Apalagi dia hanya berdua dengan Kai. Pria itu sedari tadi hanya fokus tanpa mau mengajaknya bicara, jika kalian ingin tahu. Kyungsoo merengut, mengumpat dalam hati pada lelaki disampingnya tersebut. Siapa yang menyeretnya kesini? Dan siapa pula yang mendiamkannya? Ah sial. Percakapan terakhir mungkin sekitar dua jam yang lalu, saat lelaki itu menanyakan keadaan kakinya. Selebihnya… no! tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

Apa lelaki ini sengaja mendiamkannya dan membuatnya bosan? Cih, sialan! Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya lalu mengambil beberapa selfie sampai dia mati gaya, dia lalu memainkan beberapa permainan diponselnya sampai merasa bosan pula, dan pria disebelahnya itu masih saja bungkam. Kyungsoo mengerang. Bukan apa, situasi seperti ini terasa canggung dan itu sangat mengganggu. Mengingat biasanya mereka akan sekedar beradu mulut jika bertemu. Argh! Shit! Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menceburkan pria ini kedalam laut jika tidak mengingat dia adalah salah satu anggota tim yang berguna.

"Apa kau punya CD musik?" Tanya Kyungsoo jengah, akhirnya.

"Kau cari saja sendiri," Dagu Kai mengarah kearah dashbor mobil, mungkin memberitahu jika koleksi CD ada disata. Kyungsoo lantas mulai mencari, dan dia seketika langsung merasa senang menemukan ada banyak keping CD penyanyi favoritnya, Miley Cyrus.

"Kau penggemar Miley Cyrus?" Tanya Kyungsoo semangat. Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Hanya kebetulan." Ucapnya cuek dan kembali fokus pada jalanan. Kyungsoo tak peduli, dia kemudian dengan semangat mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut dengan senang.

"I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming, but there's a voice inside my head saying. You'll never reach it. Every step I'm takin' Every move I make fels lost with no direction, My faith is shakin.."

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan kepalanya pelan, menyanyi membuat sedikit rasa bosannya hilang. Sementara Kai tak bereaksi apapun dan melirik Kyungsoo melalui ekor matanya.

"But, I gotta keep tryin. Gotta keep my head held high. There's always gonna be–"

"Cukup! Suaramu jelek dan itu mengganggu pendengaranku." Intrupsi Kai dengan raut muka bosan yang dibuat–buat. Kyungsoo langsung mendengus keras, tersinggung. Hei! Suaranya tidak jelek. Dia sudah tiga tahun berturut–turut menjadi anggota paduan suara inti saat SMP!

"YA! Telingamu yang rusak!"

"Suaramu yang jelek! Dasar babi kurcaci!"

"YA! Dasar jahat!"

"Terserah." Kai mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo meradang. Dia kemudian kembali bernyanyi, lebih keras dan melengeking. Membuat suasana didalam mobil menjadi gaduh.

"Ck! Berhenti kurcaci. Suaramu jelek tahu!" Kyungsoo tak peduli, dia tetap bernyanyi, bahkan dengan iseng bernyanyi keras didekat telinga Kai, membuat lelaki tan itu mendelik tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli.

Suara Kyungsoo tidak jelek.

Tentu saja Kai hanya berbohong tadi. Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo punya suara yang sangat halus dan merdu, cocok dengan wajah kekanakan polosnya itu. Kai hanya iseng, dengan sengaja mengatakan suara Kyungsoo jelek agar gadis itu jadi kesal.

"Suara jelek!" Ejeknya lagi. Dan itu membuat kyungsoo mendengus, detik berikutnya dia mulai mengomel dengan wajah memerahnya yang lucu. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis, diam–diam menikmati bagaimana wajah kesal Kyungsoo yang merengut kearahnya, bagaimana gadis itu berbicara dengan cepat dan cerewet. Tak ada suasana canggung lagi.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Kai mengejek saat Kyungsoo mengatupkan mulutnya setelah panjang lebar mengomel. Mungkin dia lelah?

"YA!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan lelaki itu kesal, menarik nafasnya panjang–panjang dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Ah sial, dia benar–benar terlihat seperti anak SMP!

"Kai.." Panggilnya pelan.

"Apa?" Sahut Kai cuek. Kyungsoo semakin mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum berkata dengan lirih dan malu–malu.

"Apa kau punya minuman? Aku haus," Ucapnya mencicit pelan. Kai mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi acuh seperti biasanya.

"Haus?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Apa kau membawa minuman?" Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh harap. Dia menunggu Kai menjawabnya.

"Sayangnya tidak." Sahutnya kejam yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo mengerang. Kai tertawa dalam hati, namun dia tetap mempertahankan ekspresi tidak pedulinya sementara Kyungsoo bersandar dengan tidak semangat dikursinya. Tak lama, mobil berhenti tepat saat mencapai lampu merah, saat itulah Kai bergerak mengambil sesuatu dikursi belakang dan melemparkannya kepangkuan Kyungsoo.

Sebotol air mineral.

"Wah! Terimakasih." Seru Kyungsoo semangat lalu meneguk minumannya dengan senang. Kai hanya mendengus, kembali fokus menyetir mengikuti van didepannya. Didengarnya Kyungsoo yang mendesah lega lalu berdehem beberapa kali seolah tengah mengecek tenggorokannya setelah bernyanyi absurd tadi. Kai hanya mendecih pelan, membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan apapun sesukanya. Telinganya kembali menangkap gadis disebelahnya bernyanyi lagi mengikuti lagu The Climb. Kali ini dengan irama yang tenang, dan itu luar biasa. Suara Kyungsoo benar–benar merdu. Dia terus menyanyikan beberapa lagu saat mereka mencapai kawasan pedesaan. Well, pantai yang mereka tuju saat ini memang sebuah pantai wisata Gyeongpo didekat kota Gangneung.

"Hoam." Kyungsoo menguap kecil beberapa kali, namun tetap bernyanyi sampai akhirnya Kai yang pura–pura tak peduli itu hanya mendengar suara Miley Cyrus yang bernyanyi. Dia menatap gadis disebelahnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap dengan kepala menunduk kebawah. Rambut hitamnya nampak bergerak pelan, menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya. Ck, dasar babi kucaci! Kai hanya mendengus, membiarkan Kyungsoo seperti itu sampai dia merasakan kepala gadis itu tanpa sengaja jatuh dan bersandar dilengan kanannya. Ah!

"Hei, kucaci. Tidur yang benar." Bisik Kai karna kesulitan menyetir. Dengan pelan dia mencoba memindahkan kepala Kyungsoo kesisi kanan agar dia bersandar pada sisi mobil. Namun gadis itu tetap menjatuhkan kepalanya ke lengan Kai kembali. Lelaki tan itu mendengus, namun akhirnya dia membiarkan Kyungsoo begitu. Lengan panjangnya lalu melingkari punggung Kyungsoo sementara tangan kirinya memegang stir. Tidak masalah menggunakan satu tangan, jalanan terlihat mulus dan tidak terlalu ramai. Tidak akan masalah, mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi mereka akan sampai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mengerang, memberhentikan mobilnya tepat disebelah mobil Chanyeol yang tak lama pintunya terbuka dan lelaki itu keluar bersama Baekhyun yang terlihat bersemangat meski rambutnya terlihat acak–acakan sehabis tidur. Mereka telah sampai ditempat penginapan, sebuah rumah tradisional diatas bukit yang menghadap langsung kearah pantai.

"Hei, kurcaci." Kai mengguman, mencoba membangukan Kyungsoo yang terdidur nyaris seperti mayat. Tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Bangunlah babi gemuk!" Kai menggoyangkan lengannya, membuat gadis yang masih setia bersandar disana bergerak pelan, namun tak kunjung bangun. Kai mendengus, tangan kirinya lalu ikut bergerak mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo agak keras, dan gadis disandarannya melenguh pelan.

"Um.."

"Hei, bangun! Dasar tukang tidur!" Omel Kai. Kyungsoo bergerak bangun, duduk tegak sambil mengucek kedua matanya dengan imut. Perlahan, dia membuka mata bulatnya yang nampak sayu. Wajahnya nampak kuyu karna mengantuk.

"Kita sudah sampai ya?"

"Sudah. Daritadi bodoh!" Umpat Kai pelan. Argh! Lengan kanannya kaku dan mati rasa.

"Wah. Kita sudah sampai ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan semangat, mengabaikan bahwa lelaki disebelahnya tengah mengeram kesakitan. Dengan semangat dia membuka sabuk pengamannya dan berlari keluar untuk menuju pagar pembatas parkiran yang menghadap langsung kearah pantai. Tanpa melihatnya, tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Sial!

"Ah! Sial!" Kai mengeram, memijat pelan lengan kanannya perlahan. Bayangkan saja hampir setengah jam lebih dia menggunakan lengannya untuk menahan Kyungsoo. Ah, benar–benar Kyungsoo! Dia lantas bersandar, memejamkan mata lelahnya sejenak sebelum mendengar suara ketukan sebanyak tiga kali disebelahnya. Dia menoleh mendapati Kyungsoo disana dengan senyum lebar. Dia mengetuk lagi kaca jendela. Sambil mendengus pelan, Kai menurunkan kaca mobilnya, menatap Kyungsoo malas.

"Apa?" Tanyanya acuh.

"Ayo turun!" Ajak Kyungsoo semangat. Wajah mengantuknya sudah hilang dan terganti wajah ceria yang semangat. Rambut hitamnya nampak bergoyang pelan karna tiupan angin. Dari sini bahkan Kai mampu mendengar suara deburan ombak.

"Ayo turun Kai! Yang lain sudah turun dan bermain kepantai! Ayo!" Serunya lagi semangat. Kai mendengus sekali –Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukan hal yang sama itu– Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat lelah. Menyetir selama hampir lima jam lamanya itu cukup melelahkan. Tapi mendengar kicauan Kyungsoo pastinya akan sangat –lebih– melelahkan, jadinya dia mengalah. Lelaki itu melepas sabuk pengamannya, lantas keluar mobil yang disambut senyum lebar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ayo! Yang lain sudah turun!" Kyungsoo meraih tangannya, jemarinya yang kecil menggenggam telapak tangan besarnya lantas menariknya berjalan menuruni anak tangga disisi pembatas menuju bibir pantai. Kai mendengus tak suka, namun entah kenapa dia tak bisa menolak. Lelaki itu menurut saja saat Kyungsoo membawanya kearah pantai dimana yang lain tengah berada. Dari sini Kai bisa mendengar suara ombak yang sangat jelas disertai angin pantai yang khas, dingin dan keras. Semua anggota ada disana, bermain air dan saling mengejar diatas pasir putih. Sejenak Kai menghirup udara laut dalam–dalam, dingin.

Sudah berapa lama ya sejak terakhir kali dia bermain kepantai?

"Hiiyaaa!" Lamunan pria tersebut buyar saat mendengar Kyungsoo memekik keras, dan dia baru tersadar jika posisinya sudah berada tepat dibibir pantai. Sejenak jika orang lain memandang, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Tapi..

Gulungan ombak menghantam kearahnya, membuat setengah celana jinsnya jadi basah. Laut musim panas menyapa kakinya yang –oh sial – masih bersepatu tersebut.

Oh! Kurcaci ini.

Kyungsoo terus menariknya semakin mendekati laut, membuat setengah tubuhnya jadi basah. Kai mendengus, dengan cepat dia mendominasi genggaman tangannya, mengeratkan jemari–jaemari mungil itu ditelapak tangannya yang besar, menarik Kyungsoo menepi membuat gadis itu menatapnya kaget.

"Kenapa?" Katanya dengan mata merengek seperti anak anjing. "Aku mau bermain!" Serunya kekanakan. Kai memutar bola mata, tak peduli lalu melepas pegangan tangannya. Sejenak, seperti ada yang hilang dan menjadi kosong.

"Main saja sana sendiri!" Ucapnya acuh. "Sepatuku jadi basah karnamu kurcaci!" Lanjutnya sambil melotot kearah Kyungsoo. Alih–alih takut, Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa saking semangatnya." Ucapnya polos seolah tak mengenal dosa. Kai tak bisa marah hanya karna Kyungsoo perempuan dan gadis itu sudah terbiasa membuatnya kesal. Dengan acuh dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan berjalan naik menuju penginapan. Dia hanya ingin istirahat. Namun saat dia menaiki anak tangga, tanpa sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Sehun yang sepertinya habis berganti baju karna lelaki itu hanya menggunakan celana pendeknya. Tatapan keduanya saling beradu untuk sejenak sebelum Sehun menunduk memutuskan kontak dan Kai yang melewatinya dengan acuh.

"Kufikir kau tidak datang." Ucap Sehun masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan suara pelan, tapi Kai masih sangat mampu mendengarnya. Lelaki tan itu hanya mendengus, tidak menatap Sehun atau membalas perkataannya, itu membuat Sehun menghela nafas. Dia lantas melanjutkan menuruni anak tangga, menuju pantai dan bergabung bersama teman–teman yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari menjelang dipenginapan tersebut, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tengah sibuk didapur menyiapkan makan malam sementara Baekhyun tengah menata piring. Disini tidak ada meja ataupun kursi makan, jadi mereka harus makan dilantai beralaskan karpet.

"Baek, panggil yang lain kemari. Makanan sudah hampir siap!" Kyungsoo berseru sambil menuangkan sup rumput laut kedalam mangkuk besar sementara Luhan tengah menyeduh teh dengan porsi yang besar juga. Hell, ingat. Dia harus memberi makan selusin anak orang.

"Oke!" Sahut Baekhyun, setelah menyelesaikan acara menata piringnya, gadis itu langsung berteriak memanggil semua orang yang sedang bersantai diteras depan untuk makan malam. Satu persatu para anggota datang saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah membereskan pekerjaannya. Semua sudah duduk dan menunggu aba–aba dari Luhan. Kyungsoo menatap para anggota satu persatu, diam–diam menghitungnya dan alisnya mengernyit karna merasa kekurangan satu orang.

"Dimana Kai?" Tanyanya, meneliti satu–satu wajah para anggota dan tidak menemukan wajah Preman itu disana. Oh.. jangan bilang dia kabur!

"Dia ada dikamarnya, tidur." Sahut Minhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Minhyun. "Aku melewati kamarnya saat akan menuju kemari." Sahutnya pendek.

Tck, Preman itu masih tidur? Jam segini? Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dengan sebal, membuat semua orang yang ada disana keheranan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Membangunkan anak itu, aapalagi?" Sahutnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan para anggota yang lain. Oh tentu saja, siapa lagi orang yang berani terhadap Kai selain Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar yang kebetulan tak terkunci tersebut, gadis itu berdecak kesal menemukan keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita karna lampu yang belum dihidupkan. Tangannya meraba–raba dinding dan menemukan saklar, menekannya sekali dan lampu langsung menyala terang, menerangi sosok pria dengan kaos tanpa lengan serta celana boxer yang tengah tidur tengkurap diatas ranjang berantakannya. Kyungsoo mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada, memandang kesal kearah Kai.

Dia sudah tidur dari siang hari dan belum bangun, dia mati atau tidur? Fikir Kyungsoo sebal lalu menarik–narik sebelah kaki lelaki tersebut, berniat membangunkannya.

"Hei, pemalas. Ayo bangun!" Namun Kai tetap tak bergeming, dia masih seperti orang mati dalam tidurnya. Kyungsoo mendengus, melakukan berbagai cara untuk membangunkannya seperti mencubit lengannya, berteriak bahkan sampai menendang bokongnya. Tapi dia masih saja tidur.

"YA! Kim Kai bangunlah! Kau ini susah sekali sih dibangunkan." Omel Kyungsoo kesal. Dahinya lalu mengernyit, jangan–jangan anak ini mati? Duh. Gadis itu lantas mendekati Kai, membungkuk berniat mengechek wajahnya sebelum kelopak matanya terbuka dan manik biru terang tersebut menatapnya lekat–lekat.

"KYAAA!" Teriak Kyungsoo kaget bukan main, gadis itu bahkan sampai terjungkal kebelakang. Sementara Kai mengerjap sekali lalu mengerutkan keningnya, berguling, menguap sekali lalu terduduk menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat bangun tidur!

Tapi sialnya rambutnya yang berantakan malah membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat _cool_. Ya sial, mata sialan!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini kurcaci penguntit?" Tanyanya galak. Baik, lupakan panggilan barusan karna Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengusap dadanya, menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak karna dikejutkan dengan tiba–tiba.

" A–Aku..aku.."

"Menguntitku tidur?" Balas Kai tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kyungsoo mendengus sekali, dia lantas bangkit setelah detak jantungnya kembali normal.

"Aku membangunkanmu karna sekarang waktunya makan malam, kau tidur seperti orang mati!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan sebal. Tak menyadari bahwa dia juga tdur nyaris seperti mayat dimobil tadi.

"Cepat bangun atau kau tidak akan kebagian makan malam," Lanjut Kyungsoo hendak beranjak sebelum Kai bertanya.

"Apa kau yang memasak makan malam?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, namun gadis manis itu mengangguk. "Ya." Jawabnya. "Kenapa?"

"Cih, memang kau bisa memasak?" Ejek Kai menyebalkan, lelaki itu bangkit lalu mengusak rambutnya sebentar sambil melemparkan tatapan jahilnya kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah merengut parah. Pipi tembamnya mengembung sempurna dengan ubun–ubun berkedut, rasanya dia seperti bom yang siap meledak.

"YA! Jangan menghina kemampuan memasakku!" Pekiknya tak terima sementara si pelaku hanya terkekeh–kekeh, keduanya keluar dari kamar dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan dahulu sambil menghentak–hentakkan kakinya. Duduk dengan bibir terpout disisi Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menyendokkan nasi untuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia meragukan kemampuan memasakku!" Balas Kyungsoo meradang yang disambut kikikan oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu lantas membagikan telur gulung pada yang lain. Sementara disisi lain Kai tengah menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi gelinya yang tak kentara.

Semua member menatap keduanya penuh tanya, namun mereka hanya diam dan mengangkat bahu, lebih memilih untuk fokus pada makanannya, enggan mengurusi apa yang terjadi antara manager mereka dengan lelaki dingin tersebut. Kai yang duduk bersila didekat Suho itu mulai menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya, mengunyahnya pelan sebelum berguman dalam hati. Masakan Kyungsoo tidaklah buruk. Lelaki tan itu kembali melanjutkan makannya, tanpa sadar mendongak dan bang! Sehun yang berada didepannya dengan kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya.

Shit!

Sehun terpaku, manik matanya sejenak bertautan dengan manik biru milik Kai dalam beberapa detik sebelum dia memutuskan kontak. Seolah dalam tatapan tersebut ada alisan listrik yang penuh dengan.. dendam?

"Kau mau kemana?" Semua anggota mendongak, menemukan Sehun yang tiba–tiba bangkit begitu saja. Lelaki pucat itu tersenyum tipis sejenak lalu menjawab.

"Aku mau cuci tangan didapur." Lalu dia berlalu kedapur. Semua kembali baik–baik saja seolah tak pernah ada ketegangan sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dua lelaki tersebut, kecuali Luhan. Gadis itu menatap Sehun yang menuju dapur lalu menatap Kai yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Gadis itu mendengung pelan, dia yakin, ada sesuatu antara kedua lelaki tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Akashi, pelatih kalian.." Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu membungkuk sopan kearah pria yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Semua anggota yang tengah berbaris dilapangan dekat penginapan sontak menjatuhkan rahangnya, menatap tak percaya pada sosok didepan mereka.

Akashi, pria itu benar–benar ada disini?

"Oh, holly shit! Apa aku bermimpi? Akashi ada disini!" Chen mengumpat kecil, menepuk–nepuk kedua pipinya tak percaya.

"Wth! Dia ada disini. Wow! Hebat!" Seru Ken senang. Kyungsoo terkikik melihat reaksi para anggota, dia lantas menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir memberi peringatan untuk diam.

"Pihak sekolah sengaja mendatangkannya dari Jepang, khusus untuk melatih kalian." Seru Kyungsoo dengan riang.

"Hallo." Sapa pria dengan dengan rambut berwarna merah terang tersebut. Dia tersenyum manis, namun senyuman yang berbahaya.

Well, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia adalah mantan pe-basket nasional di Jepang sana. Seorang Kapten yang membawa nama sekolahnya menjadi juara nasional berturut–turut. Pria diusia 21 tahun yang sukses. Memang, kau tidak akan menemukan hal yang spesial dari sosok Akashi. Tubuhnya biasa, dia tidak memiliki otot atau tinggi layaknya seorang pe-basket professional lainnya, hanya saja tatapan matanya sangat spesial. Tatapan yang hanya seorang Akashi yang memilikinya. Dan keberuntungan besar karna Seirin memiliki kesempatan dilatih langsung oleh kapten mengerikan tersebut.

Akashi lantas bergerak, berjalan memutari para anggota, menelitinya satu persatu sebelum berhenti menatap Kai yang balas menatap dingin kearahnya.

"Kita seperti pernah bertemu sebelumnya," Akashi tersenyum kecil, menatap mata Kai langsung lalu kembali berdiri didepan para anggota. Menatap para gadis –Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian sebelum mengangguk.

"Baik, kita bisa memulai latihannya!" Serunya keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih mengawasi para anggota yang tengah lari bolak balik diatas pasir pantai itu dengan seksama, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Suga juga ada disebelahnya. Suga masih cidera, ingat? Dia dan para gadis itu tengah duduk berselonjor tak jauh darisana menikmati panas matahari pagi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah Sembilan pagi, jam istirahat masih panjang, mereka harus bekerja lebih keras lagi. Dimulai dari latihan fisik sebelum menuju latihan yang lain, mereka masih punya waktu sekitar seminggu untuk berlatih.

"Lihat muka si Jongdae." Baekhyun terkikik, menatap senang kearah Jongdae yang nampak tersiksa tersebut. Hell, mungkin itu terlihat mudah. Tapi berlari bolak balik diatas pasir itu nyatanya sangat sulit daripada berlari diatas tanah aspal, itu sangat berat jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Aku yakin dia pasti tengah bersumpah serapah saat ini." Lanjutnya yang nampak semangat melihat teman seperjuangannya itu tersiksa. Luhan dan Suga hanya menanggapi dengan tawa kecil, membenarkan. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Sepuluh putaran lagi!" Seruan Akashi bahkan terdengar dari sini, disusul teriakan 'Baik' dari para anggota. Kyungsoo yang masih diam nampak fokus memperhatikan mereka. Dia memang memperhatikan mereka semua, namun jauh lebih banyak dia tengah memperhatikan seseorang, siapa lagi jika bukan Kai. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya, bagaimana raut wajah lelaki itu yang tidak ber-ekspresi sedikitpun atau gerak–geriknya yang terlihat enggan namun tetap melakukan apa yang Akashi perintahkan. Ah akhirnya, ada juga orang yang bisa membuat anak itu diam dan menurut. Apa yang Kyungsoo takutkan tidak terjadi. Terimakasih Tuhan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat sudah datang dan para anggota yang diperbolehkan istirahat langsung terkapar di atas tanah dengan dada naik turun, nafas memburu serta keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh. Hell, kau salah jika meragukan Akashi.

"Siapa yang mau minum?" Baekhyun datang dengan beberapa botol air mineral yang langsung diserbu para anggota, Luhan juga ikut membantu. Hanya Kyungsoo yang mash celingak–celinguk memperhatikan sekitar, seolah mencari–cari sesuatu. Tunggu, ada yang kurang.

"Dimana Kai?" Tanyanya cepat saat dia tak menemukan sosok Preman Amerika itu diantara kerumunan para anggota. Ah, dia juga tak menemukan sosok Akashi disana.

"Dia masih bersama Akashi," Sahut Chanyeol. "Latihan spesail untuknya," Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahu lalu kembali beristirahat. Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya. Ah, Akashi tak mengatakan apapun tentang memberi latihan tambahan untuk Kai. Seharusnya dia bilang dari awal kan.

"Kyungsoo, apa kita boleh istirahat sekarang?"

"Kau sedang istirahat Ken!" Sahut Baekhyun. Ken merubah mimik wajahnya jadi setengah sewot, menatap sebal kearah Baekhyun yang balas menjulurkan lidahnya penuh kemenangan.

"Maksudku istrahat sungguhan, apa latihan hari ini boleh untuk disudahi?" Ken memutar bola matanya malas, menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo yang masih diam. Gadis itu menatap para anggota dan tiba–tiba dia jadi kasihan, mereka sudah bekerja keras dan pastinya sangat lelah. Dia akan bicara pada Akashi untuk menyudahi latihan hari ini. Masih ada hari esok bukan?

"Ya. Kalian boleh istirahat, aku akan bicara pada Akashi." Sahutnya yang disambut girang oleh para anggota. Kyungsoo membuat kontak mata dengan Luhan lalu mengangguk kecil. Berjalan pergi menuju tempat Kai berlatih bersama Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah beranjak sore saat Kai memasuki penginapan dengan wajah penuh keringatnya. Kyungsoo yang memang dengan sengaja menunggu lelaki itu didepan teras sontak berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Hei.." Sambutnya yang dibalas tatapan dingin seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang Akashi lakukan padanya, hanya saja lelaki itu terlihat sangat lelah dan pucat. Dia pasti bekerja dengan sangat keras.

"Apa kau lelah?" Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja. Kai diam, menatap kyungsoo yang hanya memakai celana setengah paha dan kaos kebesaran bergambar penguin itu dari atas kebawah, terpaku sejenak pada sandal yang dia kenakan. Ah, itukan sandal yang dia belikan tempo hari lalu, masih dia pakai ternyata. Kai mendengus, menatap wajah kyungsoo datar. Dia sedang tak memiliki mood untuk bertengkar dengan gadis ini, dia sangat lelah sungguh.

"Menyingkir, aku mau masuk!" Ucapnya datar.

"Kau mau aku siapan air hangat untuk mandi?" Kai mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Kyungsoo yang nampak salah tingkah. Ah, bukankah dia terlihat terlalu perhatian padanya?

"Atau kau langsung kepemandian saja? Anggota lan juga ada disana," Ralat kyungsoo cepat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kai mendengus sekali lagi.

"Aku mau kepemandian saja." Balasnya yang dianggu'i kyungsoo cepat. Gadis itu lantas masuk dan membawakan peralatan mandi pria tersebut, membuat Kai semakin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bertanya–tanya.

Gadis ini..

Ada apa dengan Kurcaci ini? Sangat perhatian sekali.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAIIIII~~

Aku tahu pasti banyak thypo~! Aku juga tahu ini semakin gaje dan garing XDD Tapi aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin menulis fanfict ini ^^

Maaf ya, sekarang Laxy ngga punya banyak waktu buat nyantee. Ini aja Laxy tulis disela–sela tugas yang numpuk. Tapi karna Laxy uda janji bakal meng-akhiri apa yang saya buat(?) makanya disempatin nyuri–nyuri waktu.

Semoga kalian suka dan terhibur!

 **.**

Well, selian tugas, berita di teel juga rada bikin penat. You know what I mean~ Okelah~

Terimakasih buat yang rajin ngingetin ff ini, ngga di fb, bbm sama ig XDD

 **.**

Terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca fanfict ini. Terimakasih banyakkk ^^

See you next chapter ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Pair / Slight : KaiSoo / Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Leght : Chapter(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO !**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sejujurnya ini merupakan hal yang mengejutkan bisa bertemu kembali dengan Akashi, Akashi Seijuro. Mungkin, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu lamanya, sejak terakhir kali Kai bertemu pria 'misterius' tersebut. Saat itu, dia masih menetap di Amerika dan duduk dibangku kelas dua menengah pertama. Ada sebuah festival basket jalanan besar-besaran untuk memperingati ulang tahun kota, setiap orang datang untuk bermain atau sekedar menjadi penonton. Dan Kai, sebagai pria berbakat tentu saja turun menjadi pemain. Dia beserta tim basket disekolahnya saat tu berhasil mengalahkan tim lain hingga mencapai babak final. Dia dan teman-temannya merasa yakin jika mereka akan menang, tentu saja. Mereka punya Kai, si _Ace_ yang hebat dan dapat diandalkan. Tapi apa itu benar?

Saat pertandingan final dimulai, mereka melawan tim dari kota lain. Dengan salah satu pemain berwarna rambut oranye, pendiam dan terlihat tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi nyatanya dugaan Kai salah, dia pria yang hebat dan saat itu juga Kai kalah.

Dikalahkan oleh pria berambut oranye tersebut.

"Kau berbakat, tapi sayangnya kau terlalu percaya diri akan hal itu sehingga membuat permainanmu tidak serius." Itu adalah hal pertama yang pria itu ucapkan padanya. Dialah Akashi. Tiga tahun lebih tua darinya, berasal dari Jepang dan pemain basket professional.

"Namaku Akashi, aku dari Jepang. Kau terlihat sedikit berbeda disini. Apa kau dari luar Amerika?"

"Korea Selatan." Jawab Kai pendek, tidak berminat, dia sibuk meminum air mineralnya. Akashi tersenyum kecil menatapnya. Lalu dia mulai bicara dengan bahasa Korea yang masih sedikit kaku, membuat Kai terkejut.

"Aku tertarik padamu. Apa kau mau bergabung denganku?" Tawarnya, namun jiwa muda Kai menolak dengan keras dan bodohnya.

"Cih." Dia mendecih kecil lalu menatap Akashi dengan seringaiannya. "Sayangnya, aku menolak." Karna apa? Tentu saja karna dia tidak mau bergabung dengan orang yang baru saja mengalahkannya, lebih tepatnya mempermalukannya. Ingat, harga diri Kai selangit tingginya.

Mendengar penolakan tersebut, Akashi hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu suatau saat nanti." Dia berbalik, melambai kecil lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang membanting botol minumnya keras-keras. Sial! Dia baru saja dipermalukan.

Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dia berlatih sangat keras agar tidak terkalahkan.

Dan mereka kembali dipertemukan dengan keadaan yang benar-benar memuakkan. Ayolah, setelah dia dikalahkan, sekarang dia harus dilatih oleh orang itu? Situasi macam apa ini, bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya? Sial. Mendadak Kai jadi jengkel pada kurcaci berpipi babi tersebut.

"Oke, kita bisa memulai latihannya." Akashi tersenyum, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Kai, menyeringai kecil sebelum memberinya perintah untuk melakukan pemanasan. Pria itu tak jauh berbeda dari dulu, hanya saja sekarang rambutnya di cat menjadi merah terang dan dia terlihat sedikit dewasa, bahasa Koreanya juga sudah sangat lancar.

Mereka melalui latihan yang berat, Akashi benar-benar serius dalam hal ini. Dia terus dan terus menyuruh para anggota melakukan hal ini itu yang melelahkan, namun mereka tahu, ini semua untuk mempersiapkan turnamen. Hingga siang hari akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk istirahat, latihan hari ini sudah cukup baginya. Akashi tersenyum pada para anggota dan membiarkan mereka pergi, kecuali satu orang.

"Kim Kai.."

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkah, berbalik dan menatap 'pelatihnya' dengan alis berkerut.

"Kau tetap disini, aku akan memberikan latihan tambahan untukmu." Ucapnya. Sementara semua anggota saling memandang lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kai hanya berdua dengan Akashi dibibir pantai tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau masih dingin seperti dulu ya, kau tidak berubah."

"Ch, bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu urusanku karna sekarang aku adalah pelatihmu." Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Kai mendengus keras-keras.

"Kau harus menghormatiku, sebagai pelatih, juga sebagai orang yang berhasil mengalahkanmu."

Darah Kai mendidih dibuatnya. "Sialan!" Umpatnya. Namun kali ini, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain melakukan perintah manusia satu ini. Mereka berdua lalu menuruni bukit menuju jalanan beraspal, ada sebuah mini bus yang mengangkut beberapa penumpang. Akashi membawa sebuah rantai panjang dengan masing-masing ujung yang bertali. Mengikat satu ujung dibelakang bus dan menyerahkan ujung lainnya pada Kai. Pria itu mendengus, latihan macam ini sudah sering dia lakukan di Amerika dulu. Hanya saja keadaan aspalnya rata dan mulus, tidak berkelok-kelok dan naik turun seperti disini.

"Ayo. Bukankah kau sering melakukan hal ini?" Kai mendelik, lalu meraih ujung tali dan mengikatnya disekitar pinggangnya. Oke, dia ditantang dan tentu saja akan meladeni tantangan tersebut. Akashi tersenyum, berbicara sesuatu dengan supir bus sebelum mesin kendaraan tersebut berbunyi, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku memberimu waktu tiga jam untuk kembali lagi kesini." Akashi tersenyum lagi, lalu dengan jentikan jari, mini bus tersebut melaju. Kai menatapnya tajam sebelum berpaling kedepan dan focus berlari, meninggalkan Akashi yang melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya. Pelatih tampan itu tetap memperhatikan punggung tegap Kai sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya, dia menoleh dan mendapati si manager cantik itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oh. Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

"Ung, tidak. Hanya saja.. itu, bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"Kai?" Akhasi mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum. "Dia baik-baik saja kok."

"Tidak, maksudku, apa dia tidak membantahmu? Kau tau sendirikan, dia orang yang bagaimana."

"Hm, soal itu kau jangan khawatir." Akhasi tertawa dan Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dengan canggung. Tapi bagi Akhasi dia tetap cantik. Ya, sejak dia datang kesini, sikap Kyungsoo yang sopan dan manis itu cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya." Lanjut Akhasi dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bernafas lega.

"Kenapa? Kau seperti khawatir sekali padanya."

"Um, tidak. Dia datang kesini karna aku yang memaksa."

"Lalu? Kau merasa bertanggung jawab padanya karna kau yang memaksanya?"

"Ah tidak bukan begitu maksudku. Dia hanya..hanya, ya sedikit _special_ dari yang lain." Akhasi tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu gadis didepannya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau jangan khawatir. Dia itu pria berbakat, hanya perlu mengendalikannya sedikit." Pelatih itu terdiam lalu tersenyum jahil pada Kyungsoo.

"Latihannya hari ini sangat keras, kuharap kau menyambutnya dengan baik atau moodnya akan hancur nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai kembali dalam waktu dua jam lebih lima puluh enam menit, empat menit lebh awal dari waktu tiga jam yang Akashi berikan. Peluh nampak membasahi tubuhnya, namun pria itu tidak mau terengah terlalu berlebihan dan lebih memilih mengusap keringat disekitar pelipisnya. Sudah kubilang, harga dirinya sangat tinggi.

"Bagus, kau kembali empat menit lebih awal." Puji Akashi bertepuk tangan kecil lalu menyuruh Kai kembali ke penginapan untuk istirahat. Kai tidak melakukan apapun, namun dia segera beranjak dari sana. Dan diam-diam Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat cara berjalan Kai yang sedikit terseok dan hampir limbung. Tentu saja, dia sudah sangat bekerja keras seharian ini. Latihan berat bersama para anggota dan latihan tambahan dari Akashi, namun dia tidak mau mengeluh, dia itu kuat oke.

Kai lalu kembali kepenginapan saat hari beranjak sore dan dia sedikit kaget menemukan Kyungsoo –entah menunggunya atau apa– tengah duduk diteras depan dan segera menghampirinya.

"Hei.." Sambutnya dengan sedikit kikuk dan Kai bereaksi seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau lelah?" Dia bertanya dan Kai merasa dongkol. Tentu saja dia lelah! Haha, kurcacai bodoh. Namun Kai tak menanggapi, dia hanya diam. Lalu tatapannya turun kebawah dan menemukan Kyungsoo memakai sandal lucu yang dia belikan tempo waktu. Oh!

"Menyingkir, aku mau masuk!" Ucapnya datar. Moodnya sedang buruk, _please_.

"Kau mau aku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" Dia berucap dan dahi Kai berkerut. Ada apa dengan kurcaci ini?

"Atau kau langsung kepemandian saja? Anggota lain juga ada disana."

"Aku mau kepemandian saja." Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu berlalu masuk dan membawakannya peralatan mandinya dengan sedikit tergoboh. Membuat Kai terheran-heran dibuatnya.

Gadis ini..

Ada apa dengan kurcaci ini? Sangat perhatian sekali. Kai mengedikkan bahunya acuh, meraih peralatan mandinya dan bergegas menuju tempat pemandian air panas, posisinya tidak jauh dari sini. Ditengah jalan dia menemukan para anggota lain yang sudah segar hendak kembali.

"Oh, kau baru datang ya? Masih ada Sehun disana." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, semua member menggunakan jubah mandi bewarna yang sama seperti miliknya. Hei, ini satu penginapan okey?

Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu memasuki pemandian dengan tenang. Dan benar, masih ada Sehun disana, sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja naik dan sedang mengeringkan rambut. Pria pucat itu menatapnya dan tersenyum, sementara reaksi Kai hanya diam mengabaikannya. Dia lebih memilih melepas bajunya dan turun memasuki kolam air yang beruap dengan warna kehijauan. Ah, nyaman sekali.

"Kai." Sebenarnya lelaki tan itu mendengar panggilan Sehun, namun dia pura-pura tuli dengan memejamkan matanya. Namun Sehun seolah tidak menyerah, dia kembali memanggil-manggil namanya, membuat Kai akhirnya muak.

"Apa?" Sentaknya sambil membuka mata. Sehun sempat terkejut sebelum berucap.

"Alexa menghawatirkanmu"

Kai mengerutkan dahi. Hei, dia tidak salah dengar? Wanita itu menghawatirkannya?

"Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Kai.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padanya?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau menyakitinya Kai."

"Lalu?"

"Kai.."

"Aku tidak butuh kepedulian wanita itu karna aku membencinya."

"Tapi bagaimanapun dia adal–"

"Cukup brengsek!" Kai menatap Sehun yang mematung dengan tajam. "Kau dan Alexa. Kalian berdua membuatku muak, apa kau belum puas merusak hidupku hah?" Sehun terdiam, tatapannya yang tadi nampak terkejut kini berubah, dia menatap datar kearah lelaki tan tersebut.

"Kau sudah berubah, bukan seperti Kai yang kukenal."

"Yeah. Dan kau tahu siapa orang yang membuatku begini? Kau! Penghianat!" Kai mendecih, lelaki itu lalu bangkit menuju box shower yang ada disebelah kanan. Kai menutup pintunya cukup keras sebelum mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Sial! Sial! Sehun selalu saja sukses membuat emosinya meluap-luap naik. Dia jadi menyesal, kenapa dia harus satu sekolah dengan penghianat tersebut. Parahnya satu tim pula.

"Argh!" Kai memukul dinding didepannya dengan kesal. Otaknya bekerja dengan keras mengusir bayangan masa lalu menyakitkan tersebut, namun sialnya bayangan itu malah seakan menghantuinya. Pria itu mendengus, meraih shampoo pemberian Kyungsoo dan mulai mencucui rambutnya.

Tapi tunggu!

Kai menatap kedua tangannya yang berbusa. Lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa aroma shampoo ini seperti… Strawberry? Dengan cepat dia meraih botol shampoo yang dia letakkan disebelah shower dan menggeram kesal saat menemukan merk yang tertera disana.

Sial!

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo memberikan shampoo anak-anak padanya? Argh! Dan karna dia sedang emosi tadi, dia tidak sempat mengecek shampoonya dan asal pakai saja. _Double shit_!

"Dasar kurcaci ceroboh!"

Sementara itu Kyungsoo yang tengah berberes diruang tengah itu menemukan botol shampoo mint khas lelaki terjatuh dilantai. Dia memungutnya dan berfikir siapa yang menjatuhkan botol shampoonya. Namun seketika dia teringat sesuatu, dengan cepat dia lalu mengecek peralatan mandinya sendiri dan terkejut tidak menemukan shampoo strawberry favoritnya.

Oh! Karna tergopoh tadi Kyungsoo menjatuhkan shampoo milik Kai dan menukarnya dengan shampoonya sendiri yang dia kira shampoo milik Chanyeol. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa seceroboh ini? Tamatlah kau! Preman itu pasti akan marah besar padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari beranjak malam saat Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal. Ya, dia sedang kesal, sangat kesal pada seseorang. Siapa lagi?

"Dasar kurcaci!"

 _See?_

"YA! Aku mendengarnya!" Seru Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar sementara Kai yang berdiri satu meter didepan pintu itu hanya melipat kedua tangan sambil mendengus sebal. Jika ingin tau, mereka baru saja bertengkar tentang 'Shampoo Strawberry' yang salah Kyungsoo berikan. Kai yang terus menyalahkan Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan shampoo kekanakan itu menyakiti kulit kepalanya sementara Kyungsoo yang berdalih sekaligus membela diri itu terus mengatakan bahwa shampoo strawberry bagus untuk kesehatan rambut.

Yah, kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana mereka. Hingga Kyungsoo yang merasa –dan selalu kalah akan kesal dan memilih beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Setidaknya kau harus minta maaf padaku."

Nah, nampaknya Kai masih kesal. Sebenarnya yang membuat moodnya hancur tidak hanya insiden shampoo tersebut. Dari awal bertemu Akhasi, percakapan dengan Sehun dipemandian tadi sudah membuatnya kesal. Dan si kurcaci itu ikut-ikutan menambah kekesalannya. Salah siapa? Dia kena imbas _unmood_ Kai kan?

"Tapi itu masalah sepela kan." Dan ternyata Kyungsoo membalasnya, dia masih mendengarkan Kai rupanya. Ah, dia jadi menyesal khawatir pada lelaki itu. Khawatir karna latihan keras dari Akhasi sehingga dia sebagai manager yang baik berniat membantunya. Tapi apa ini? Kyungsoo jadi menyesal kan, huhu.

"Tetap saja, kau yang bersalah kan?" Tak ada sahutan, namun detik berikutnya Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan muncul dengan wajah cemberut manisnya.

"Maafkan aku!" Serunya cepat membuat Kai menaikkan dahinya, dia jadi ingin bermain-main sebentar.

"Begitukah caramu meminta maaf?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, mendelik kearah Kai yang masih menunggu sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya yang kali ini terdengar pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar!"

"Maafkan aku!"

"Hm, aku menunggu."

"YA! Kim Kai maafkan kurcaci berpipi babi yang ceroboh ini!" Seru Kyungsoo kesal, sementara Kai hanya tersenyum puas. Jika kalian mau tahu, moodnya kembali membaik melihat ekspresi kesal Kyungsoo dengan pipi memerahnya ini. Sejenak, Kyungsoo sempat terdiam melihat senyum itu. Ini senyum pertama milik Kai yang dia lihat dibibir lelaki itu, dan sialnya kenapa dia bertambah tampan dengan tersenyum?

"Nah itu lebih baik. Tapi agar aku memaafkanmu, tolong buatkan aku coklat panas dan bawakan kekamarku ya." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, seketika pujiannya terhadap lelaki itu dia telan kembali. _Asshole_! Ingat, dia lebih tua dari pria ini, tapi kenapa dia sangat kurang ajar padanya he?

"YA! Apa-apa'an ini? Kau fikir aku ini pembantumu?" Kyungsoo berseru tidak terima, dia merasa dipermainkan oleh Preman Sialan ini!

"Mau kumaafkan tidak?"

"Sialan!"

Kai tertawa, tanpa sadar dia lalu menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo dan mengusaknya pelan. Kyungsoo kembali terkejut, namun dia berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya menjadi biasa saja. Tadi senyuman, sekarang dia mengusak kepalanya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Seru Kyungsoo ketus sambil menepis tangan pria itu dan beranjak kedapur, membuat coklat panas. Meninggalkan Kai yang diam-diam tersenyum senang, dia mendapatkan moodnya kembali berkat Kyungsoo. Sementara itu Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kearah dapur dengan kedua kaki terhentak kesal serta bibir mengerucut lucu, namun begitu dia tetap menyeduh air hangat dan membuat coklat panas sesuai pesanan Kai.

 _Ting!_

Kyungsoo mengaduk cairan coklat didalam mug itu dengan perlahan, dia jadi berfikir bagamana jika dia memasukkan racun tikus didalamnya? Hahaha. Sambil menggelang pelan dia lalu beranjak memasuki kamar Kai.

"Hei, coklat panas pesananmu sudah–" Kyungsoo lalu terdiam saat menemukan tubuh jangkung Kai yang sudah tengkurap diatas ranjang dengan tak aturan. Satu tangannya menjuntai kebawah. Heh, apa anak ini tidur? Kyungsoo tentu saja merasa kesal karna pria ini telah mempermainkannya. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak atau menyiramkan coklat panas ini kewajahnya agar dia bangun, tapi Kyungsoo fikir itu terlalu jahat. Kai pasti sangat kelelahan, selain itu mungkin karna Kai terlalu lama menunggunya membuat coklat panas didapur, dia jadi tertidur. Kyungsoo tidak berniat membangunkan pria itu dan memilih meletakkan mugnya diatas nakas dekat ranjang. Sambil menghela nafas melihat tingkah tidur Kai yang bar-bar, gadis itu lalu mendorong tubuh jangkungnya dengan susah payah agar pria tersebut jadi terlentang. Sialan sekali tiang listrik ini. Kyungsoo harus mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya agar pria ini bergerak. Hah! Sebenarnya pria ini tidur atau mati sih? Seperti mayat saja!

"Menyusahkan!" Guman Kyungsoo sebal sambil mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat, lalu membenarkan posisi tangan dan kaki pria tersebut sebelum menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat. Kyungsoo sudah akan beranjak dari sana sebelum menatap wajah Kai yang tetap datar meski sedang tertidur itu, uh.

"Selamat malam."

 _Clik!_

Lampu dimatikan dan gadis manis tersebut keluar dengan menutup pintu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membuka pintu penginapan menuju teras depan, dan dia disambut angin malam yang cukup menggigit. Gadis itu mengusap-ngusap kedua tangannya yang tertutup sweter rajut panjang, berharap merasa sedikit hangat. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari penginapan. Entahlah, dia tidak bisa tidur dan ingin jalan-jalan sekaligus menghirup udara segar.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju pantai, menyisir bibir pantai membiarkan kakinya yang telanjang diterpa oleh air laut. Dingin-dingin menyenangkan kok, dia ingin jalan-jalan sebentar karna tidak bisa tidur. Tatapan mata Luhan lalu jatuh pada seseorang yang sedang duduk merenung tak jauh dari sana.

Eh, bukankah itu?

"Sehun?" Luhan berjalan mendekati pria yang kini mengangkat kepalanya keatas dan sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Eoh, Luhan noona? Sedang apa disini?"

"Kau yang sedang apa? Ini sudah malam dan kau belum tidur!" Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan yang lebih terdengar seperti omelan tersebut.

"Noona yang sedang apa? Ini sudah malam dan noona belum tidur!" Luhan mendelik saat Sehun meniru ucapannya, dengan kesal dia lalu duduk tepat disebelah Sehun yang bersila. Luhan menekuk kedua kakinya. Ah, jangan lupa jika dia hanya menggunakan celana pendek sehingga dia seketika merasakan dingin.

"Jangan meniru ucapanku!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, melirk paha Luhan dan dengan insiatif membuka jaketnya dan meletakkannya pelan diatas kedua kaki Luhan yang ditekuk. Untung dia memakai baju berlengan panjang sehingga dia tak harus terlalu kedinginan.

"Eh, apa yang–"

"Tenang saja, aku pria kuat yang bisa menahan dingin kok." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan dan Luhan berkedip dua kali sebelum membenarkan letak jaket Sehun.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur noona."

"Aku juga."

"Ada yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Sehun menggelang, lalu tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ingin sendiri, melihat binta-bintang. Siapa tau ada Ayahku disana." Ucapnya dan Luhan mengerjap.

"Sehun,apakah Ayahmu sudah–"

"Dia kecelakaan saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun."

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Luhan menyesal dan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasnya santai. Keadaan seketika menjadi hening.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Sangat noona. Makadari itu jika aku sedih, aku selalu menyendiri dan menatap bintang-bintang dilangit."

"Berarti saat ini kau sedang sedih?" Tebak Luhan.

"Wah, noona cerdas sekali." Luhan tertawa bangga, namun dia tidak mau bertanya alasan lelaki ini sedih sebelum dia sendiri yang memulai bercerita. Jadi, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan topik lain.

"Dan, apakah sekarang kau memiliki Ayah baru?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak atas pertanyaan Luhan barusan, tubuhnya sedikit menegang dan dia tidak menjawab. Namun helaan nafas keluar dari celah bibir tipisnya. Luhan masih menunggu.

"Hm, ya. Aku punya Ayah tiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ps. Aku tahu kok ini kependekan dan updatenya lamaaa T.T

 **.**

Haiii guys!

Sapa-sapa bentar muehehehe. Apakabar aloha? Semoga kabar baik! _By the way_ , selamat tahun baru! Welcome 2017! WELCOME JANUARY & WELCOME KAISOO DAY ^^

Halo bulan kelahiran KaiSoo-ku!

 _January is my favorite month_. Karena apa? Ya karna ini bulan bahagianya KaiSoo. Kekekekekeke.

Jadi rencananya, khusus dibulan ini akutu bakal lanjutin semua hutang fanfict aku, haha. Padahal ya rencana setelah ujian bakal nulis again yang banyaakkk, tapi sedih banget ternyata ngga dapet libur dan _you know_ gaiss, aku harus ngulang nilai yang masih kurang T.T Disitulah aku kadang merasa sedih! Udah ya curhatannya wkwkwk.

Intinya, terimakasih banyakk. Tenang, setelah semua urusan kelar aku bakal bener-bener back! Laxy is back, aawuuuuu~

 **.**

Byeeee!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Pair / Slight : KaiSoo / Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Leght : Chapter(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story By; Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO !**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ini hari keempat _training camp_ , dan itu artinya Chanyeol dan yang lain hanya memiliki sisa waktu dua hari saja disini. Pagi menjelang saat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju teras dengan baju tidurnya yang manis. Suasana masih sepi karna anak-anak yang lain belum bangun, ah, dia bangun terlalu pagi ternyata. Setelah menguap dan melakukan peregangan ringan, Kyungsoo berniat menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi jika saja dia tidak menemukan sosok Akashi yang baru datang, sepertinya pelatih tampan itu baru saja pulang dari _jogging_ nya.

"Akashi- _kun_."

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya dengan manis, mengusap keringat didahinya dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar dilehernya. Kyungsoo melihat badannya sendiri dan merasa malu dengan penampilannya.

"Apa kau mau secangkir kopi?"

"Boleh." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu bergegas menuju dapur. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk mencuci muka sebelum menyeduh dua cangkir kopi. Kepulan asap beraroma menemaninya bersama Akashi yang sedang duduk santai diteras menikmati pemandangan pagi. Meski belum terlalu lancar, namun Akashi bisa mengobrol dalam bahasa Korea dengan baik.

"Um, bagaimana dengan latihannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya, memeluk erat cangkir kopi dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sejauh ini, berjalan lancar."

"Begitukah?" Kyungsoo mengguman, menyeruput kopinya sekali. "Mereka semua berbakat, hanya perlu sedikit asahan dan arahan. Dan yang terpenting, mengatur agar mereka menjadi tim yang kompak."

"Mereka bekerja sama dengan baik, kecuali satu orang."

"Kai." Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat Kyungsoo yang mendengus.

"Kau pasti bekerja keras untuknya ya."

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?"

"Menyerah?" Kyungsoo menatap pria Jepang disebelahnya sejenak sebelum berpaling menatap lurus kedepan.

"Menyerah saat inipun sudah tidak berguna, karna aku sudah percaya padanya." Kyungsoo menarik nafas sekali lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Seberapa keraspun dia menolak atau mengabaikanku, aku akan tetap memperhatikan dan percaya padanya. Aku ingin melihatnya bermain basket dengan perasaannya, bukan hanya untuk kepuasan diri semata." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan seyuman.

Akashi terdiam mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo, dalam hati memuji tekad Kyungsoo yang begitu kuat untuk seorang Kai yang sangat sulit untuk diatur. Andai manager Seirin bukanlah sosok Kyungsoo, Akashi tidak yakin apakah club basket akan berjalan dengan baik. Kai terlalu keras, memiliki dinding kebal yang terlalu kokoh untuk dihancurkan. Dan Kyungsoo, gadis manis yang terlihat lemah ini bertekad kuat untuk menghancurkan dinding kokoh itu sendirian. Akashi tanpa sadar tersenyum penuh arti, tangannya lantas terangkat mengusap kepala Kyungsoo yang menatap kaget kearahnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau adalah gadis yang kuat." Pujinya tulus. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Akashi padanya, namun akhirnya dia hanya menganggap itu sebagai perhatian seorang saudara. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan bercanda, mengabaikan Kai yang berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan muka kusut. Entahlah, apakah lelaki itu sudah berdiri disana sedari tadi atau bagaimana, namun intinya dia tidak suka melihat interaksi Kyungsoo bersama pelatih yang sialnya sangat ingin dia kalahkan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo." Panggilnya, kedua manusia di teras itu lantas menoleh bersamaan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Kai hanya mengguman malas sebagai jawaban, dia melirik sekilas pada Akashi sebelum menatap fokus pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau kopi."

"Kau bisa membuatnya didapur." Kai mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan malas.

"Kau mau aku menghancurkan dapur?" Ancamnya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, dia sebenarnya juga tidak yakin membiarkan lelaki itu untuk menyalakan kompor sendiri, setahunya lelaki itu sangat jarang berada didapur meski hanya untuk membuat air panas. Dengan menghela nafas, Kyungsoo berdiri dan berpamitan pada Akashi sebelum menghampiri Kai dan mengajaknya kedapur. Meninggalkan sosok Akashi yang hanya menatap penuh arti pada keduanya.

"Menyusahkan sekali." Guman Kyungsoo, namun begitu dia menyalakan kompor untuk membuat air hangat dan mengambil sebuah cangkir.

"Kau mau kopi yang bagaimana?"

"Tidak terlalu manis." Jawab Kai yang kini duduk disalah satu kursi didapur tersebut, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengaduk kopinya dengan santai, seolah dia memang sudah terlatih berada didapur. Gadis impian semua orang!

"Ini." Kyungsoo menyerahkan secangkir kopi dengan asap mengepul pada Kai yang menerimanya dengan gumanan terimakasih samar, lalu menyeruputnya sekali. Keduanya lantas saling terdiam, suasana yang canggung karna biasanya mereka akan selalu beradu mulut jika sudah bersama.

"Seminggu lagi babak pertama akan dimulai, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan, menatap Kai sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Aku selalu siap." Jawab Kai acuh, seperti biasa.

"Yayaya, kau memang memang berbakat. Tapi maksudku apa kau siap bermain bersama anggota tim?" Kai melirik melalui mata birunya yang bersinar cerah, menatap Kyungsoo yang menunggu jawabannya kemudian berdecak kesal, meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja.

"Kau membuat kopi ini terasa sangat pahit."

Kyungsoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan sabar, menghadapi orang macam Kai butuh waktu yang tidak sedikit dan Kyungsoo harus melakukan berbagai macam upaya untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para anggota sudah berkumpul diruang tengah dengan rapi, menunggu para perempuan yang masih belum keluar dari dalam kamar mereka. Rencananya mereka akan makan malam bersama di restoran tak jauh dari penginapan. Karna para anggota sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berlatih, jadi diputuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan bermain-main, seseorang mengatakan besok akan dibuka sebuah pasar malam, itu berita bagus untuk liburan sempit mereka.

"Ouh, kenapa para wanita selalu lama?" Jongdae menggerutu sementara Ken sudah mengeluh sangat lapar. Tak lama, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mereka setelah bersiap-siap untuk sekian lama. Sebenarnya yang lama adalah Baekhyun karna gadis itu harus memakai eyelinernya.

"Ayo berangkat!" Seru Baekhyun bersemangat. Mereka keluar dari penginapan beriringan, karna jarak restoran tidak terlalu jauh jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, sekaligus menikmati suasana. Semua anggota terlihat sangat gembira, terutama pemain kelas satu. Suga terpaksa menaiki kursi roda dibantu oleh Jin karna itu akan berbahaya jika dia harus berjalan kaki, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergandengan, sementara Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Berbanding dengan sosok Kyungsoo yang berjalan satu meter dibelakang Kai. Gadis itu memang berada dibelakang karna dia harus mengunci pintu dahulu, Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil agar bisa berjalan disamping Kai dengan langkah super lebarnya tersebut.

"Hei, berjalanlah perlahan."

Kai meliriknya, menemukan Kyungsoo yang kesusahan mengimbangi langkahnya dengan kaki kecilnya itu.

"Aku sudah pelan, kau saja yang lelet!"

"Aku tidak lelet! Langkahmu saja yang lebar seperti raksasa." Kai mendecak, namun akhirnya karna kasihan, pria itu meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggandengnya. Dia sendiri juga terkejut, memikirkan dorongan apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini pada Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri juga kaget, dia mendongak menatap Kai dan tangannya sendiri bergantian.

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya tidak mau kau tertinggal sementara yang lain sudah sampai." Ucap Kai mencoba acuh, Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban, namun diam-diam mengulum senyum senangnya.

Mereka lantas mencapai jalanan yang ramai setelah berjalan kurang lebih lima belas menit, ada banyak restoran dan toko yang berjajar disepanjang jalan. Daerah ini kan memang daerah wisata, jadi kebanyakan toko menjual pernak-pernik serta buah tangan. Mereka semua memasuki salah satu restoran yang memiliki halaman luas yang terbuka. Mungkin restoran ini dikhususkan untuk pelanggan yang banyak, jadi satu meja yang panjang mampu menampung belasan orang, para anggota mengambil duduk masing-masing, begitupun dengan Kai yang langsung melepaskan gandengan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengambil posisi yang sialnya selalu berada didekat Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sebagai kapten lantas mengambil daftar menu dan mulai memesan berbagai macam makanan yang diributkan oleh para anggota. Restoran nampak ramai, beberapa meja juga sudah penuh dengan rombongan seperti mereka.

"Oh, apakah pelatih tidak ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru menyadari ketiak hadiran Akashi disana.

"Dia bilang memiliki urusan lain, jadi tidak ikut." Jawab Kyungsoo yang memang tadi ditemui Akashi perihal ketidak hadirannya. Memang sih, penginapan mereka terletak ditempat yang berbeda meski berada di lingkup yang sama, Akashi juga jarang makan malam atau sarapan bersama, jadi itu tidak akan masalah.

Dua puluh menit kemudian makanan datang dan para anggota dimeja itu mulai ribut berebut makanan. Daging panggang, berbagai olahan _sea food_ dan sup memenuhi meja, membuat para anggota saling berebut satu sama lain. Yah sebenarnya tidak semua sih, hanya anggota kelas satu bersama si biang rusuh Jongdae, sementara yang lain makan dengan tenang.

"Apakah tidak ada acar?" Tanya Minhyun, padahal udang goreng terselip disumpitnya.

"Oh sudah habis? Biar aku pesankan lagi." Kyungsoo yang menawarkan diri itu lantas bangkit dan berbalik sebelum–

 _Dug!_

–dia menabrak seseorang dan mendapat tumpahan _lemon ice_ dibajunya.

"Astaga!" Pria yang tanpa sengaja menabraknya itu melebarkan mata, menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa bersalahnya.

"Nona maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Sesalnya bersungguh-sungguh yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak tega untuk merasa marah, gadis itu lantas menggeleng menenangkan.

"Tidak apa, aku juga yang ceroboh."

"Tapi–" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya dan berpamitan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, sementara para anggota yang melihat itu hanya memperhatikan, tidak mau ikut campur karna merasa itu hanya masalah kecil. Pria dengan _lemon ice_ ditangannya itu menatap kepergian Kyungsoo kekamar mandi sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, hal itu tentu saja tertangkap dalam pandangan Kai yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

"Aku yang akan memesan acarnya." Kai berucap tiba-tiba, bangkit dan berlalu menuju meja pemesanan membuat para anggota menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan kaget, heran dan bingung. Heh, tumben sekali orang itu.

Dikamar mandi, Kyungsoo membersihkan noda minuman itu dibajunya, beruntung dia memakai kaus berwarna _pink_ , jadi tidak akan terlalu masalah. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, betapa terkejutnya karna pria yang tadi menabraknya itu berdiri menunggunya.

"Eoh, kau kan pria yang tadi." Ucap Kyungsoo dan pria didepannya tersenyum manis, menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan kepadanya.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap pria itu dan sapu tangannya bergantian.

"Ini mungkin tidak membantu, tapi aku ingin kau menerimanya sebagai permintaan maafku." Pria itu tersenyum dengan tulus, membuat Kyungsoo menerima sapu tangan berwarna _pink pastel_ itu dengan percaya.

"Terimakasih, _eng_.."

"Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang Kyungsoo sambut dengan senang hati.

"Tapi kau bisa memanggilku JR."

"JR?"

" _Junior Royal_." Jonghyun tertawa dan suara tawanya entah kenapa begitu menyenangkan ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Nama yang manis." Pujinya lagi-lagi dengan senyuman, entahlah sepertinya pria ini sangat suka tersenyum.

"Kau kesini untuk berlibur?"

"Ya dengan teman-temanku."

"Ah, begitu. Aku juga."

"Wah, itu terdengar seperti sebuah kebetulan." Keduanya tertawa lalu suasana seperti menjadi sangat canggung, Kyungsoo meremas sapu tangan pemberian Jonghyun dengan gugup, sial kenapa juga dia harus berdebar? Apa karna senyum Jonghyun begitu mempesona?

"Sepertinya kau masih bersekolah ya,"

"Ya. Aku tingkat dua di sekolah Seirin." Mendengar itu sontak Jonghyun kaget dibuatnya.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang melakukan _training camp_ dengan anggota club basket?" Tebaknya dan kali ini Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Apakah kau juga?" Jonghyun lagi-lagi tertawa dan sialnya Kyungsoo kembali terpesona.

"Aku dan temanku juga sedang melakukan _training camp_ disini."

"Dimana kau bersekolah?"

"Rakuzan. Tingkat tiga."

 _Rakuzan_?

Sekolah dengan title ' _Raja Bertahta_ ' tersebut?

"Woah. Kau pasti salah satu pemain inti disana."

"Ah tidak, aku hanya salah satu anggota kok." Jonghyun mengedip dan entah untuk alasan apa Kyungsoo merona dibuatnya, keduanya saling tertawa seolah mereka sudah mengenal lama, mengabaikan Kai yang datang dan mendekat kearah keduanya.

"Ternyata kau disini." Kai muncul dan berdiri didekat Kyungsoo begitu saja, melirik Jonghyun sekilas dan menatap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Semua orang menunggu dan kau malah disini berdua, dengan orang asing?" Ucapnya dengan intonasi datar, Kyungsoo merengut lantas berdecak.

"Dia bukan orang asing, dia Jonghyun!"

"Persetan. Kau fikir aku peduli?" Kai lalu meraih tangan Kyugsoo untuk pergi, membuat gadis itu berdecak kesal dan akhirnya hanya melambai-lambai kearah Jonghyun dengan saputangannya. Jonghyun sendiri masih tersenyum sampai sosok Kyungsoo menghilang bersama pria tadi. _Well_ , Kyungsoo ternyata gadis yang manis. Pria itu berfikir sejenak dan mengira-ngira apa hubungan Kyungsoo dengan pria tadi.

"Ah, aku bahkan belum meminta nomor ponselnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat mereka selesai makan dan membayar tagihan, para anggota segera saja beranjak dan berjalan keluar dari restoran itu. Di pintu keluar Kai melihat pria bernama Jonghyun tadi melambai pada Kyungsoo. Apa yang dia lakukan? Kai tanpa sadar ikut menghentikan langkah saat Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil kearah Jonghyun, keduanya mengobrol dan terlihat bertukar sesuatu dengan ponselnya. Oke, Kai memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini, terserah apa yang dilakukan si kurcaci itu, tapi kenapa dia harus kesal saat menunggu Kyungsoo yang kembali dengan wajah ceria menatap ponselnya?

Sial, ada apa dengannya.

"Kau menungguku? Ayo pulang!" Ajaknya dengan ceria, menarik tangan Kai dan berjalan dengan riang, sesekali meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil, membuat Kai terheran hal apakah yang membuat gadis ini begitu senang?

Saat mencapai penginapan, semua anggota langsung memasuki kamar mereka untuk beristirahat, namun pengecualian untuk Kyungsoo, gadis itu memasang kasur lipat diruang tengah dengan beberapa tumpuk bantal, sepertinya menonton tivi sebentar tidak masalah. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh saat suasana penginapan menjadi hening dan dering singkat ponsel menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menemukan sebuah notifikasi dari akun Linenya.

 _Pockyjr: Haii._

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, mengira-ngira siapakah pemilik akun line dengan username unik ini, namun saat Kyungsoo membuka profil id tersebut, betapa senangnya karna itu adalah akun milik Jonghyun. _Well_ , mereka tadi memang bertukar nomor ponsel dan _username_ instagram. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa Jonghyun akan menemukan akun Linenya. Ah, itu tertulis di bio instagramnya, pasti Jonghyun membaca itu. Kyungsoo lantas mengechek akun instagramnya dan benar saja, username dengan nama yang sama telah mem- _follow_ nya dan memberikan _like_ pada beberapa fotonya. Gadis manis itu tersenyum lantas membalas chat dari Jonghyun.

 _SoKyung: Hai Jonghyun^^_

Pesan balasannya itu tanpa diduga langsung dibaca dan sebuah pesan balasan kembali masuk.

 _Pockyjr: Wah kau sudah tahu itu aku ya._

Kyungsoo menjadi semangat, dia bahkan mengabaikan Drama ' _Tunnel_ ' favoritnya dan memilih membalas pesan chat dari Jonghyun. Itu menyenangkan sekali, Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengannya meski mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, bahkan dengan insiden yang tidak terduga. Mungkin karna Jonghyun yang selalu bersikap sopan –bahkan di SNS sekalipun. Ah, kenapa Kyungsoo berdebar begini?

 _Pockjr: Besok ada pasar malam, sekaligus hari terakhir aku disini sebelum kembali ke Seoul. Apakah mungkin kau mau pergi bersama? Kau bisa mengajak temanmu._

Apa? Jonghyun mengajaknya pergi bersama?

 _SoKyung: Kau bercanda, besok juga hari terakhirku disini._

 _Pockyjr: Sungguh, wah apakah ini yang dinamakan kebetulan?_

 _SoKyung: Kkk~ entahlah._

 _Pockyjr: Hahaha, jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau mau? Aku tidak akan memaksa._

 _SoKyung: Hm, bagaimana ya? Akan kufikirkan._

 _Pockjr: Ah, aku akan menunggu._

 _SoKyung: Bagaimana jika aku mau?_

 _Pockyjr: Sungguh?_

 _SoKyung: Mungkin aku akan mengajak temanku, atau sendiri. Besok jam tuju direstoran kemarin, oke?_

 _Pockyjr: Ah terimakasih, aku akan menunggu disana^^_

Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa alasan, menggigit ujung ponselnya menahan tawa. Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, Kyungsoo memang dekat dengan beberapa orang pria, namun itu tidak lebih hanya sebatas seorang teman atau junior disekolahnya. Sebelum pindah ke Seoul, disekolah lamanya dulu, Kyungsoo cukup popular karna dia salah satu anggota club music, bahkan ada beberapa senior yang terang-terangan mendekatinya. Tapi Kyungsoo disekolah adalah Kyungsoo yang tegas, sehingga tidak akan mudah untuk mendapatkan hatinya, termasuk saat dia menjadi manager tim basket Seirin, dia akan menjadi tegas namun lembut dalam bersamaan. Hanya ada empat hal yang membuat sifat ' _kekanakan_ ' aslinya keluar. Pertama: Orang tua serta adiknya, Kedua: Sahabatnya, Ketiga: Orang yang dia sukai, dan terakhir: Kai. Okay, sebenarnya hanya ada tiga, namun semenjak dia bertemu Kai, pria itu telah sukses menghancurkan ketegasannya dan menarik keluar semua sifat aslinya. Yaya, hanya Kai seorang yang mampu membuatnya marah, frustasi, kesal, melas, merajuk, bahkan nyaris membuatnya menangis, iya hanya Kai seorang. Tapi tunggu, kenapa harus lelaki itu yang lebih banyak? Harus Kyungsoo akui sih, dia lebih sering merengek didepan lelaki itu yang jelas-jelas adalah Juniornya. Wah ini pertama kalinya, sialan sekali. Bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak akan bersikap seperti itu? Mereka bahkan selalu bertengkar setiap saat.

 _Pockyjr: Ini sudah malam, cepat tidur ya. Good Night^^_

Itu adalah pesan terakhir dari Jonghyun sebelum Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya didekat bantal, kembali fokus pada tivi yang sempat dia abaikan. Tak lama, gadis itu menguap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dia harus tidur karna besok dia harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai adalah anggota yang datang paling akhir saat sarapan akan dimulai pagi itu, pria itu belum mandi, masih terlihat mengantuk dengan rambut berantakannya, tapi sepertinya itu cukup menarik perhatian beberapa wanita untuk menjerit.

"Kufikir kau tidak bangun, aku berniat menghabiskan semua sarapan." Sahut Kungsoo dengan wajah acuh saat Kai mengambil posisi duduk disebelahnya, menarik roti selai nanas ditangan Kyungsoo sesuka hati, membuat gadis bermata bulat itu mendengus sebal.

"YA!" Kesalnya, namun begitu dia kembali meraih selembar roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai nanas. Dia harus bersabar atau kerutan didahinya akan membuat raut wajahnya nampak buruk, dia akan pergi dengan Jonghyun nanti. _Eh_?

"Kudengar akan ada yang berkencan nanti malam." Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Baekhyun menggerakkan dagunya kearah Kyungsoo yang kini membulatkan matanya, semua anggota membawa arah pandang padanya.

"E–eh, apa yang kau bicarakan Baek?"

"Kau akan kencan kan nanti malam." Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri sementara semua anggota nampak penasaran. "Dengan siapa?"

"Kim Jonghyun. !"

 _Uhuk!_

Kyungsoo tersedak rotinya dan buru-buru meneguk susunya, melotot pada Baekhyun yang terkikik seorang diri.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ahya, maaf. Tapi aku mengecek ponselmu tadi. Dia bahkan mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu _kekeke_." Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Baekhyun saat ini. Kapan gadis itu mengecek ponselnya? Ya! Sialan.

"Dia mengajakmu pergi kepasar malam nanti kan?"

"Bukan begitu, aku berniat mengajak kalian tahu."

"Ah, sayangnya kami tidak akan ikut karna kami tidak mau mengganggu kencanmu. Benar kan?" Semua anggota yang mulai paham situasi mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun. Zelo bertanya apakah Jonghyun itu pria yang menabrak Kyungsoo direstoran kemarin dan Baekhyun mengangguk, membuat anak kelas satu membulatkan bibirnya dan mulai tersenyum dengan aneh. Wah, Baekhyun sialan!

"Kau harus pergi sendiri, siapa tahu setelah ini kau akan punya pacar!"

"YA! Baekhyun!" Kesal Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah, saat semua orang sibuk menggoda Kyungsoo, Kai yang duduk disebelahnya hanya diam, menelan habis rotinya sebelum meneguk susu digelas Kyungsoo –lagi.

"Aku pergi." Ucapnya bangkit lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja, membuat semua orang menatapnya namun tidak ingin bertanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tentu saja hanya gadis itu yang berani. Namun Kai tidak menyahut dan dia sudah menghilang keluar, membuat Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal.

"Biarkan saja, kau fokus saja untuk kencan nanti."

"Ya! Luhan eonni, kenapa kau ketularan Baekhyun sih?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai keluar dari penginapan dengan bola basketnya menuju lapangan tak jauh dari pantai. Pria itu berjalan dengan tenang, sesekali memantulkan bolanya ke jalanan aspal, namun fikirannya sedang berkecamuk, entah karena apa, dia sendiri juga tidak memahaminya. Namun dia menjadi kesal karna percakapan saat sarapan tadi, percakapan tentang Kyungsoo yang akan pergi kepasar malam bersama pria direstoran kemarin –mungkinkah? Tapi tunggu, apa pedulinya memang? Jikapun kurcaci itu pacaran atau menikah dengan pria itu sekalipun, toh tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dirinya, dia tidak harus peduli tentang itu, tapi kenapa dia menjadi kesal? Sialan, Kai tidak bisa memahami perasaannya sekarang, dia butuh pelampiasan.

Setengah mendengus pada dirinya sendiri, pria itu memasuki lapangan dan mendapati seseorang sudah berada disana. Dengan kaus tanpa lengan serta _snapback_ berwarna hitam, pria itu terlihat santai melakukan _shoot_ yang sempurna, jemarinya mendorong bola dengan terampil, seolah jemarinya itu menari dengan luwes. Dia berbakat, tapi cih –Kai juga lebih berbakat. Kai mendekati pria tersebut dan mendadak merasa tidak nyaman dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Ah sial, dia ingat jika kemarin dia tanpa sengaja memakan sup kepiting, tapi mementingkan egonya saat ini, dia mengabaikan itu dan mendekati pria tersebut yang kini menatap kearahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Oh pria itu, pria yang kemarin.

 _Kim Jonghyun?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo bersiap-siap didalam kamarnya, memakai sebuah terusan motif bunga-bunga dengan polesan _make up_ yang tipis, membuatnya terlihat imut dan dewasa dalam waktu bersamaan. Dibelakangnya Luhan dan Baekhyun saling menatap dengan senang.

"Wah, kau sudah siap berkencan ya rupanya." Goda Baekhyun.

"Aku berniat mengajak kalian, tapi kalian tidak mau, yasudah." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengecek jam diponselnya, gadis itu lantas bersiap, memasukkan ponsel kedalam tas dan merapikan rambutnya sejenak.

"Baiklah aku siap."

Kyungsoo keluar kamar diikuti Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berniat akan mengantarnya sampai teras depan. Namun tiba-tiba saja Zelo datang menghampiri mereka.

"Noona!" Ketiga wanita itu menoleh dan menemukan wajah cemas Zelo.

"Zelo, ada apa?"

"Kai."

"Kai?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya, menebak apakah preman itu kembali membuat ulah.

"Ada apa dengan Kai?"

"Saat aku masuk kekamarnya untuk mencari pewangi ruangan, aku menemukannya tidur dengan tidak nyaman diranjang, Itu, badannya panas dan ada ruam diwajahnya." Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang berbalik memasuki kamar Kai, memastikan keadaan lelaki itu. Dan memang benar, pria itu terlihat sedang tidak baik. Tubuhnya berkeringat tapi saat Kyungsoo menyentuh dahinya dengan punggung tangan, itu terasa panas, juga ruam kemerahan yang muncul disekitar wajah dan tangannya. Ada apa ini?

"Kai? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya panik. Kai membuka matanya dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang terlihat rapi kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku baik." Ucapnya mencoba meyakinkan dengan suara serak. Kyungsoo berdecak kesal dibuatnya, gadis itu bangkit mengambil handuk dan mengusap keringat didahi pria tersebut, namun Kai berusaha menepisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya setengah galak.

"Tapi keringatmu mengatakan tidak." Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dan berniat menuju dapur membuat air hangat sebelum Luhan mencegah.

"Kau pergilah Kyung, biar kami yang merawatnya." Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang mencoba tidur dengan tidak nyaman diranjangnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jonghyun?"

"Dia akan mengerti."

"Kyung, tapi–"

"Kami masih bisa pergi bersama saat di Seoul nanti Baek, yang terpenting adalah Kai saat ini, aku tidak ingin dia semakin parah." Kyungsoo menghela nafas kemudian menatap kedua temannya dengan meyakinkan.

"Lagipula hanya aku yang bisa merawatnya, kalian tenang saja." Gadis itu lalu menatap Zelo. "Zelo, kau bisa kembali kekamarmu dan istirahat, jangan khawatir, aku akan merawat Kai. Jika anggota lain bertanya, katakan dia tidak apa-apa, mengerti?" Pria jangkung itu mengangguk, lalu menurut pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aku akan membuat bubur, kalian berdua istirahat saja dulu. Percuma saja jika kalian membantu, hanya aku yang bisa mengurus anak itu." Baekhyun dan Luhan saling menatap satu sama lain. Okay, mereka pasti tidak akan membantu banyak karna Kai tidak akan mendengarkan mereka, tapi mereka memutuskan menemani Kyungsoo membuat bubur didapur. Chanyeol dan Sehun kemudian datang kedapur. Kapten Seirin itu memang mendengar bahwa Kai sakit dari Zelo, karna itu dia datang untuk memastikan, sementara Sehun yang merasa tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kai memutuskan ikut mengeceknya tanpa diminta.

"Ada apa? Kai sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, badannya panas dan ada ruam diwajahnya, mungkin dia alergi sesuatu. Tapi apa ya? Dia kan tidak makan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Baekhyun, sementara Kyungsoo tengah menyeduh segelas susu hangat.

"Haruskah kita membawanya keklinik terdekat?"

"Kurasa tidak, itu hanya alergi." Sehun tiba-tiba menyahut, membuat semua yang ada disana menatap kearahnya.

"Mungkin dia alergi dengan makanan laut, entah udang atau kepiting, mungkin salah satunya." Kyungsoo mengernyit, dia terlihat berfikir membenarkan ucapan Sehun.

"Seharusnya jika dia alergi, akan muncul ruam setelah dia memakan makan laut itu."

"Tidak semua alergi akan muncul setelah seseorang memakan makanan yang menjadi pantangannya, dalam beberapa kasus, alergi akan muncul dalam jangka waktu yang agak lama, mungkin Kai salah satu yang mengalaminya. Ruam ditubuhnya juga menimbulkan efek demam pada tubuhnya."

"Woah Sehun, kau terlihat tahu banyak. Kau mengenal Kai dengan baik ya?"

"A–ah tidak, aku hanya membaca diinternet." Sangkal Sehun mencoba memasang wajah biasanya. Kemudian pria itu mengambil segelas air sebelum berpamitan kembali kekamarnya. Mungkin itu biasa saja, namun Luhan mampu menangkap gelagat aneh Sehun disana.

"Baiklah, aku dan Baekhyun akan keluar membeli obat alergi untuknya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Kai dengan nampan dikedua tangannya, meletakkannya dinakas sebelum duduk disisi ranjang Kai.

"Hei."

Pria tan itu membuka matanya dan nampaknya sedikit terkejut menemukan Kyungsoo ada disana.

"Bangun dan duduklah."

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Menemanimu, apa lagi?" Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau akan pergi bukan?"

"Memang." Kyungsoo mengambil mangkuk bubur dan mengaduknya perlahan. "Tapi tidak jadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kau sedang sakit." Kai mengernyitkan alisnya, terlihat tidak suka.

"Lalu?"

"Ya tentu saja aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan begini."

"Cih, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi ruam dan suhu tubuhmu mengatakan tidak." Kungsoo mengangkat satu sendok bubur hangat yang sudah dia tiup sebelumnya kedepan Kai.

"Apa-apan?" Tanyanya mendelik, tidak terima. Hei, dia tidak selemah itu sampai Kyungsoo harus menyuapinya.

"Apa lagi? Ayo buka mulutmu."

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kau memang bukan anak kecil, tapi sayangnya kau sedang sakit sekarang." Bantahnya, balas mendelik pada Kai.

"Cepat buka mulutmu atau aku akan mengurungkan niatku dan pergi menemui Jonghyun." Ancamnya, terdengar konyol sih. Namun pada akhirnya Kai membuka mulutnya meski harga dirinya sedikit tersakiti. Dia sendiri juga heran kenapa dia mau-mau saja diperintah oleh kurcaci ini. Ah sial, andai alergi ini tidak datang.

"Nah begitu, jadilah anak yang penurut." Ucap Kyungsoo kembali menyuapkan bubur tersebut. Kai menatapnya, menemukan Kungsoo sudah berganti pakaian menjadi baju santai.

"Aku bisa melanjutkan makanku sendiri, kau bisa pergi berkencan sekarang."

"Ayolah, itu bukan ajakan kencan, kami hanya akan pergi ke pasar malam bersama."

"Itu sama saja dengan kencan bodoh!"

"YA! Tapi kami tidak punya hubungan, lagipula aku dan Jonghyun juga baru mengenal." Kyungsoo mengaduk mangkuknya, menemukan tiga sendok terakhir lagi.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan bahwa aku tidak bisa datang, dan ya, dia mengatakan bahwa kita bisa pergi lain waktu di Seoul nanti." Memang benar, Kyungsoo tadi menghubungi Jonghyun dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa datang karna salah satu anggotanya sedang sakit, dan pria itu mengatakan tidak apa-apa, mereka bisa bertemu lain waktu jika sudah kembali ke Seoul, dia bahkan menitip salam dan mendo'akan agar Kai cepat sembuh.

"Nah sekarang minum obatmu." Setelah buburnya habis, Kyungsoo memberikan pria itu obat yang dibeli Chanyeol tadi dan menyuruhnya agar cepat tidur. Lihatlah, bukankah Kyungsoo terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang sedang merawat anaknya yang sakit?

"Hei kurcaci, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai saat Kyungsoo akan beranjak.

"Aku? Aku akan keluar."

Oke, meski ini sedikit memalukan dan menyakiti harga dirinya, namun Kai berkata.

"Diamlah disini." Ucapnya dengan datar. Entah, Kai sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia masih menginginkan Kyungsoo ada disini. Sementara itu Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, namun gadis itu menurut dan kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ada seseorang disini jika aku butuh sesuatu nanti."

"Ah begitu, sekarang tidurlah." Kai agak menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk bersandar disandaran ranjang, pria itu dengan sengaja membelakangi Kyungsoo dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hm, apa aku perlu menina bobokkanmu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil sepertimu."

"Ah, bagaimana jika aku mendongeng?"

"Tidak."

"Menyanyikan lagu tidur?"

"Suaramu jelek, itu akan menghantui tidurku nanti."

"YA!" Setengah berseru kesal, gadis itu memukul lengan Kai dengan marah.

"Kau menyakiti orang yang sedang sakit."

"Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tapi ruam dan suhu tubuhku mengatakan tidak." Sontak saja Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya, sungguh barusan apa yang Kai katakan itu adalah kalimatnya. Bagaimana pria ini bisa begitu pandai bersilat lidah dengannya? Menghela nafas, Kyungsoo mengalah dengan diam dan mencoba ikut tertidur. Sepertinya obat Kai juga sudah bereaksi karna pria itu hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tak berselang lama Kyungsoo tertidur diposisinya, membuat pria disampingnya tersebut membuka mata dan tanpa sadar tersenyum, senyum kesekian yang hanya bisa dia tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo seorang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning thypo!

Ditulis dan diedit dalam waktu yang singkat XDD

Hope you like it~

Haiii~

I'M BACK!

See you next chap and next fanfict!

Thanks! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, kau pria yang kemarin?" Jonghyun tersenyum lebar sambil memegang bola basket dengan kedua tangannya, pria itu berdiri menunggu Kai meletakkan tasnya disisi lapangan.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak bersama _managermu_ , _Kyungsoo_?"

Kai menatap Jonghyun yang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah tidak bersahabat, entahlah tapi dia mendadak kesal saat lelaki itu menanyakan Kyungsoo.

"Namaku Kim Jonghyun, kau?"

"Kai."

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum atas balasan dingin yang Kai lontarkan, tapi meskipun begitu dia tetap mencoba mendekati Kai yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Mau bermain one on one?" Kai berfikir sejenak sebelum mendecih kecil, rasanya akan pengecut sekali jika dia menolak tantangan Jonghyun. Meski hawa tubuhnya terasa sedikit buruk, namun dia tetap meladeni kemauan Jonghyun, sekaligus mengukur seberapa kemampuan lelaki ini. Dia dari Rakuzan kan? Sekolah itu terkenal dengan para pemainnya yang handal, ini saatnya Kai mengeluarkan kemampuannya.

"Bagiku, bukan pria namanya jika sampai menolak orang yang menantangku." Gumamnya.

Keduanya lalu berhadapan, saling menatap dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Kai, dengan wajah datar khasnya mendribbling bola sementara Jonghyun tetap mempertahankan senyumnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Di _faul_ ketiga Kai mulai menyerang, melakukan dribble diantara dua kaki lalu _drive_ kekanan melewati Jonghyun, saat lelaki itu bergerak cepat kembali menghadangnya, Kai melakukan _cross over_ kekanan, lantas melempar bolanya kebelakang tubuh hanya untuk mengelabuhi Jonghyun, lalu saat perhatian lawan lengah, Kai memutar tubuhnya untuk meraih kembali bolanya dan melewati Jonghyun sebelum melakukan _dunk_.

 _Tang!_

Bola memasuki ring dengan mulus sebelum memantul ke lantai lapangan. Kai tersenyum dengan puas, skor pertama adalah miliknya.

"Aku terpukau dengan gerakanmu, itu cepat dan tidak terduga." Jonghyun memuji masih dengan senyuman tersemat dibibirnya, membuat Kai rasanya muak melihatnya yang tidak lelah untuk tersenyum. Apa karna senyuman itu Kyungsoo bisa dekat dengannya dalam waktu cepat?

Kai kembali melakukan _deffense_ dan keduanya terlibat permainan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbawa arus serius, tekanan dilapangan meningkat dan entah sejak kapan senyuman diwajah Jonghyun menghilang tergantikan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

Jonghyun lebih banyak melakukan pertahanan, menjaga agar Kai tidak bisa melewatinya dengan mudah. Berpuluh-puluh menit terlewati tanpa disadari sampai akhirnya Jonghyun unggul hanya dengan selisih dua angka dari Kai. Kedua lelaki itu berdiri, berhadapan dengan nafas memburu serta keringat yang membasahi dahi mereka, namun disini Kai berkeringat lebih banyak, lelaki itu mengusap peluh didahinya dengan punggung tangan, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah dengan cepat. Sial, keadaan tubuhnya semakin menurun dan dia mulai merasa pening. Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, Kai memilih untuk bersiap pergi dari sana.

"Kau pemain yang berpotensi." Komentar Jonghyun sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk, lalu meneguk sebotol air mineral dengan gaya yang menarik, membuat Kai rasanya kembali muak. Egonya sedikit terluka saat dia dikalahkan dengan skor tipis oleh lelaki ini, apalagi dalam pertandingan satu lawan satu. Sial, mungkin Kai tidak akan kesal jika skor mereka seimbang, ya meski harus Kai akui kemampuan Jonghyun dalam bertahan sangat bagus, gerakannya teratur, tidak terburu-buru namun tepat pada sasaran, caranya melakukan _shoot_ juga terlatih, lelaki itu tidak pernah gagal melakukan _dunk_.

Bagus, Kai menemukan lawan yang seimbang. _Kim Jonghyun dari Rakuzan_. Kai akan terus mengingatnya.

"Akan tiba saatnya kita bertemu lagi dan aku akan mengalahkanmu." Jonghyun tersenyum, dia dengan dewasa memahami bagaimana ego Kai yang tinggi itu tengah terluka karna dikalahkan. Karna dia _dulunya juga seperti itu_. Hidup itu memang untuk menghadapi tantangan, apa asiknya hidup jika tidak ada orang yang bisa diajak bersaing?

"Ya, aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba." Balas Jonghyun bersungguh-sungguh. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan sebelum akhirnya Kai memutuskan tatapan tersebut lebih dahulu, berbalik untuk pergi.

"Ohya," Tahan Jonghyun membuat Kai berhenti sejenak, menunggu.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Kyungsoo bahwa aku menunggunya nanti malam, pukul tuju direstoran yang sama."

Kai mendecih, melanjutkan langkahnya dengan perasaan tidak suka. Menyampaikan hal yang Jonghyun katakan pada Kyungsoo? Oh ayolah, dia punya ponsel bukan? Kenapa harus dirinya menjadi perantara? Dia ingin pamer ya? Dan kenapa pula Kai merasa marah? Sial.

Jonghyun terus berdiri memperhatikan sampai sosok Kai menghilang dibalik pintu lapangan, lelaki itu terus mempertahankan senyum kecilnya sebelum bergumam dengan samar.

"Lelaki itu berbakat."

Jonghyun lantas mengambil tasnya yang berada dipinggir lapangan, bersiap pulang ke penginapan karna dia akan pergi berkencan setelah ini, _kkk_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **Pair / Slight : KaiSoo / Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Leght : Chapter(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by: KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO !**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi-kun, apa kau akan baik-baik saja disini?"

"Hei, aku sudah dewasa, jangan menghawatirkanku." Pelatih asal Jepang itu tertawa kecil, tangannya dengan refleks mengusap kepala Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum manis seperti seekor puppy, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan menjerit iri karna keduanya terlihat sangat manis. Kai yang berada tak jauh dari sana hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus membuatku tinggal, mungkin jika ada kesempatan aku akan ke Seoul dan bertemu kalian, mungkin memberikan pelatihan gratis." Canda Akashi yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. _Fyi_ , pagi ini Kyungsoo dan para anggota memang kembali ke Seoul karna pelatihan mereka sudah selesai. Pertandingan akan diadakan sebulan dari sekarang, jadi mereka butuh beberapa persiapan.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi."

Kyungsoo bersama para anggota, Luhan dan Baekhyun melakukan perpisahan kecil, membungkuk serempak pada Akashi sebagai tanda penghormatan. Chanyeol sempat mengobrol beberapa saat dengan pelatih tersebut, membicarakan beberapa hal sebelum keduanya berjabat tangan. Akashi berdiri disana, memperhatikan semua orang yang masuk kedalam mobil bersiap pergi, memberikan senyum sudutnya pada Kai sebelum lelaki tan tersebut memasuki mobilnya dan melaju.

Didalam perjalanan setelah mobil melaju beberapa ratus meter, Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Lelaki tan itu mengalihkan fokusnya pada kemudi demi menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak khawatir disebelahnya. Ei, apa kurcaci ini menghawatirkannya eh?

"Apa aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Kau kan baru sembuh Kai."

"Lalu?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap acuh pada Kyungsoo yang merengut dikursinya. Hei, kemana sosok lelaki yang semalam memintanya tetap tinggal untuk menemaninya tidur?

"Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Yaya, kau memang tidak lemah." Kyungsoo mengalah, memilih membawa pandangannya keluar jendela menikmati jalanan yang mereka lewati. Zenvo hitam Chanyeol dan Van yang ditumpangi member lain ada didepannya dengan jarak beberapa meter saja.

Memang ya, Kyungsoo dan Kai itu tidak pernah sejalan barang sebentar saja. Kyungsoo teringat pada kejadian semalam, saat Kai sedang sakit dan memintanya untuk tetap menemaninya. Ah, itu sedikit memalukan karna Kyungsoo malah jatuh tertidur, kemudian dipagi harinya dibuat terkejut karna dia terbangun diatas ranjang Kai dengan selimut yang nyaman sementara lelaki itu sendiri sudah bangun dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Tidurmu nyenyak eh?" Setidaknya kalimat itulah yang Kyungsoo dengar saat dia membuka mata pertama kali dan menemukan Kai berdiri didekat lemari dengan pandangan datar.

"Uh, kenapa aku bisa tertidur disini?" Gadis bermata bulat itu menguap sambil mendudukkan diri, membuka selimutnya dan lega menemukan pakaiannya masih lengkap. Kai tidak meng-iya-iyakan dirinya. Seingatnya kemarin dia duduk disandaran ranjang saat Kai meminta tidak pergi.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun kan?"

"Melakukan apa? Memperkosamu?" Kai menyahut dengan santai sementara reaksi Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar.

"YA!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku tidur dibawahmu." Kai menunjuk kasur lipat tebal yang sudah tertata rapi didekat meja dengan dagunya.

"Aku tidak mungkin tertarik dengan dada rata itu," Komentarnya pelan dengan nada mengejek.

"Uh, kau mengatakan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Bangunlah, dasar kurcaci malas."

"YA!" Kyungsoo bersungut kecil, mata bulatnya memperhatikan Kai yang memutar bola mata jengah sebelum berjalan kearah kopernya, merapikan beberapa pakaian.

"Eoh, kau sudah sembuh?" Kyungsoo menyingkap selimutnya, bangun mendekati Kai dan menarik bahu lelaki itu agar menatapnya, menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kai dan meneliti tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Kai mendengus malas, melepas tangan Kyungsoo sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya. "Pergilah mandi, kau bilang kita pulang hari ini." Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan kamar tersebut, setelah kepergiannya diam-diam Kai tersenyum seorang diri. Meraih ponselnya dan terkekeh. Omong-omong dia mengambil beberapa foto Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur, itu terlihat sangat imut dan lucu, lihat bagaimana caranya memeluk guling, _kkk_. Well, mungkin ini termasuk perbuatan asusila, tapi mungkin Kai bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancam Kyungsoo nanti haha.

"Hei, kurcaci berpipi babi!" Kyungsoo tersentak dikursinya, menatap Kai yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"A–ada apa?"

"Ponselmu berbunyi." Gadis manis itu menunduk, membuka tas tangannya dan menemukan panggilan dari seseorang, itu sebuah nomor asing, siapa ya? Kyungsoo lantas menggeser layar berwarna hijau.

"Hallo?"

Kai melirik gadis disebelahnya dengan sudut matanya, sedikit penasaran siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Oh, Jonghyun!"

Entah kenapa rasanya Kai sedikit tidak menyukai bagaimana Kyungsoo menyebut nama Jonghyun dengan ceria. Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun lelaki yang kemarin? Untuk apa dia menghubungi Kyungsoo?

"Apa kau masih disana? Ya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyuman, sesekali tertawa kecil, mungkin lelaki di sebrang sana tengah membuat lelucon, diam-diam Kai meliriknya tidak suka. Dia tidak suka diabaikan sebenarnya, dan situasi saat ini membuatnya kesal.

"Tentu saja, Kai sudah baik-baik saja. Oh, kita bisa mengatur pertemuan lagi. Hei, bukankah bulan depan lagi pertandingan dimulai?" Apa? Apakah Jonghyun tengah menanyakan keadaannya?

"Hm ya, ada restoran jepang didekat sana, omong-omong aku sangat menyukai makanan disana, kita bisa pergi." Kai dengan tiba-tiba menginjak rem, membuat laju mobil melambat dan Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Jonghyun itu menoleh.

"Ada apa Kai?"

Mobil berhenti disebuah minimarket, Kai menatap gadis disebelahnya dan menggerakkan dagunya kearah sana.

"Aku haus, belikan minuman untukku."

"Hei, kau tidak bisa turun dan membelinya sendiri?" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Aku baru saja sembuh dan menyetir mobil, tidak kah kau berfikir aku akan kelelahan?" Gadis manis itu memutar bola mata malas, sambil mendengus sebal dia keluar dari mobil setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata perpisahan pada Jonghyun dan meletakkan ponselnya diatas kursi. Kai terus mengamati saat Kyungsoo memasuki minimarket sebelum melirik pada ponsel Kyungsoo dengan layar yang berkedip, ada sebuah pesan masuk.

' _Hari sabtu, pukul tuju malam di restoran Jepang, aku menunggu^^'_

 _From: Kim Jonghyun._

Kai mendengus, tanpa sadar meraih ponsel tersebut dan menekan icon bergambar tempat sampah, menghapus pesan dari Jonghyun, persetan, Kai hanya tidak menyukai lelaki itu, entah karna apa.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang dengan sekantung plastik berisi cemilan, sementara Kai langsung mengemudikan mobilnya. Beruntung sekali gadis itu tidak mengechek ponselnya dan langsung memasukkan benda itu kedalam tasnya. Kyungsoo secara natural membuka sekaleng soda untuk Kai sementara dia menikmati susu kotaknya. Kai yang melihat itu mencibir, mengatai Kyungsoo seperti anak-anak.

"Kau mau ini?" Sebenarnya Kai tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, tapi dia tetap membuka mulutnya dan menggigit _chocopai_ yang Kyungsoo sodorkan kedepan mulutnya. Entah kenapa, perlakuan kecil itu terasa sangat manis.

"Pantas saja pipimu semakin bulat, kau suka makan cemilan." Komentar Kai saat Kyungsoo membuka sebungkus _potato_ , gadis yang disindir hanya mendelik, namun tetap memakan cemilannya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari pemutar musik mobil. Omong-omong dia memang suka makan cemilan, tapi itu tetap saja, pipinya sudah bulat sejak dia kecil kok.

"Kau lapar ya?"

"Sedikit, aku hanya sarapan roti panggang." Kai melirik gadis disebelahnya yang kini beralih dengan sebuah lollipop rasa vanilla. _Hell_ , managernya ini suka sekali pada makanan manis.

"Ohya, kau dan Akashi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Kai balik.

"Akashi bilang, dia pernah bertemu denganmu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Itu benar?" Kai mengerutkan alisnya karna merasa tidak senang, apa Akashi menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo?

"Hn, saat aku masih di Amerika dulu."

"Oh." Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya sebelum mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia berkata kalian pernah bertanding, dan.." Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang menatap kedepan dengan datar, mata birunya berkilat. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin menanyakan ini, tapi dia penasaran pada reaksi Kai.

"Aku kalah."

"Aku tahu kalah itu menyebalkan, tapi ayolah! Musuh kemarin adalah teman hari ini." Kai mencengkram roda kemudinya dengan kuat, merasa kesal karna Akashi dengan berani menceritakan kejadian memalukan itu pada Kyungsoo. Harga dirinya yang tinggi terluka.

"Kau terlihat sangat dekat dengannya." Komentar Kai akhirnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku dan Akashi?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kita memang dekat, maksudku semua anggota juga dekat dengannya. Dia orang baik yang pandai bergaul." Jelasnya. Namun begitu Kai tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya, dia sering kali melihat tatapan Akashi ataupun perlakuan lelaki itu yang tidak bisa dibilang hanya sekedar ' _dekat_ ' seperti mengusap kepala yang sering dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Eh, tapi kenapa dia harus peduli? Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapanya dan memperhatikannya bukanlah hal penting buatnya. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa Kai merasa tidak suka?

Lelaki tan itu melirik Kyungsoo yang asik bernyanyi disebelahnya, mengikuti bait demi bait lyrics lagu Palette milik musisi terkenal IU. Jika Kai tidak ingin berbohong, suara Kyungsoo tidaklah kalah merdu dengan suara IU, suara Kyungsoo bahkan lebih halus dan menenangkan.

Ah, kenapa dia harus memuji kurcaci ini?

Kai mendengus, kembali fokus pada kemudinya menyusul mobil Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh dengannya. Hm, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan singgah di restoran atau café untuk makan siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tengah memainkan ponselnya saat ponsel disaku jaket Sehun dirasanya bergetar. Well, dia memang duduk dikursi barisan kedua, berada tepat disebelah Sehun yang tengah tidur dengan saling menumpu kepala dengan Zelo. Gadis itu menatap Sehun dan merasa tidak tega membangunkan lelaki itu, jadi dia berusaha meraih ponsel Sehun disaku jaketnya tanpa mengusiknya. Ada nama 'Alexa' yang tertera dilayar ponsel, Luhan lantas menggeser tombol berwarna hijau.

"Hallo?" Sapa Luhan, ada jeda sejenak sebelum sebuah suara terdengar.

"Sehun? Apa aku tidak bicara dengan Sehun?"

"Ah maaf, Sehun sedang tidur jadi aku yang mengangkat telfonnya." Luhan melirik menggunakan sudut matanya kearah Sehun yang terlelap.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting? Akan aku sampaikan saat dia terbangun nanti."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja."

"Um, dia baik-baik saja err–"

"Alexa."

"Ah, Alexa." Luhan sebenarnya bertanya-tanya siapakah sosok Alexa ini, tapi dia tidak bertanya karna dia tidak berhak tahu dan mencampuri urusan milik orang lain.

"Jika boleh tahu, dengan siapa aku bicara?"

"Namaku Luhan, aku kakak senior Sehun, dulunya aku adalah manager tim basket tempat Sehun bergabung."

"Begitu, apa dia merepotkan selama pelatihan disana?"

"Tentu tidak Alexa, dia pria mandiri yang bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri dengan baik."

"Begitu, syukurlah. Apa kau dekat dengan Sehun?" Luhan terdiam sejenak, bingung harus menjawab seperti apa, namun akhirnya dia menjawab seadanya.

"Ya, kami dekat, tapi sekedar sebagai kakak dan adik kelas itu saja." Jawabnya dengan hati-hati, dia hanya takut salah bicara yang nantinya akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Siapa tahu Alexa ini adalah kekasih Sehun yang ingin menanyakan keadaannya. Luhan mengobrol ringan dengan Alexa sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan, gadis itu lantas menatap Sehun sejenak dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya di tempat semula, menghela nafas sebelum memandang keluar jendela.

Mungkinkah Alexa adalah kekasih Sehun?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penasaran saat Chanyeol menyelesaikan panggilan telfonnya dan kembali fokus pada kemudi.

"Dia setuju, dia akan datang sebelum pertandingan dimulai."

"Itu bagus," Ucap Baekhyun dengan lega. "Kuharap dia akan segera datang."

"Aku harap juga begitu," Sambung Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Yah, dia baru saja menghubungi seseorang yang saat ini sedang tidak bersama mereka, memintanya untuk datang. Entah dia hanya datang atau apa Chanyeol belum bisa memastikan, yang penting _orang itu_ akan datang sebelum pertandingan bulan depan dimulai.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Baguslah." Gumam Chanyeol sebelum terdiam, melamun.

"Yeol, aku lapar." Keluhan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya, pria tinggi itu lantas tersenyum, memutar arah menuju restoran terdekat diikuti van serta ferarri merah yang ikut berbelok dibelakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, kita sampai."

Kyungsoo yang tertidur itu merasa terusik karna Kai terus mencubit-cubit kedua pipinya, mengerang kesal gadis itu lantas terbangun dan menatap kesal kearah Kai sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang menjadi korban kejahilan tangan Kai itu.

"YA! Ini sakit tahu," Omelnya dengan wajah mengkerut lucu. Kai hanya mendengus, menggerakkan dagunya.

"Kita sudah sampai, aku sudah membangunkanmu sedari tadi tapi kau tetap tidak bangun, dasar kurcaci berpipi babi."

"YA!" Gadis itu sekali lagi memekik sebelum memberikan sebuah cubitan keras pada lengan Kai yang sayangnya tidak bereaksi banyak.

"Cepat turun sana!" Kai keluar dari mobil, membuka bagasi mobilnya dan menurunkan koper serta tas Kyungsoo, sementara gadis itu menguap kecil sembari menutup pintu mobil, wajahnya masih terlihat kuyu karna dia tidur hampir dua jam lamanya di mobil.

"Terimakasih," Kyungsoo berguman sembari meraih kopernya.

"Aku pergi."

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo menahan lelaki itu dengan meraih lengannya erat. "Sebentar, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Bertanya apa?" Kai membalikkan badannya, menatap tepat pada wajah Kyungsoo yang terdiam sejenak sebelum bertanya.

"Apa yang kau dapat dari pelatihan ini?" Lelaki tan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap tidak mengerti pada gadis mungil didepannya. Apa yang dia dapat dari pelatihan ini? Jika difikir, dia mendapat beberapa hal, hanya saja dia tidak ingin mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang aku dapat? Tidak ada."

"Mustahil," Balas Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya, mengerutkan dahinya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Setidaknya pasti ada satu hal saja yang kau dapat,"

"Tidak, satupun tidak."

"Hei, bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah agar kau datang dan berharap setidaknya kau mendapatkan satu saja pelajaran. Hah, astaga jadi semua ini percuma? Kau ini memang pria yang menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo mengomel, memarahinya ini dan itu membuat Kai membulatkan kedua matanya jengah, menarik tangan kurus Kyungsoo yang tadi menahan lengannya, mendorong gadis itu kebelakang sehingga punggungnya menabrak badan mobil.

"Hei, apa yang–" Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat lelaki itu meletakkan sebelah lengannya tepat disisi kepalanya, membuat posisinya menjadi terkurung. Kyungsoo mendongak dengan gugup saat wajah lelaki itu dekat dengannya, matanya yang berwarna biru menatapnya dengan liar.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kudapat hm?" Kai menggumam sebelum mendekat dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku jadi tahu bahwa kau ini benar-benar gadis cerewet yang banyak bicara." Kai menarik wajahnya, lantas menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah yang kikuk. Hei lihat managernya ini, menyenangkan sekali melihat ekspresinya seperti ini, biasanya juga dia selalu menatapnya dengan angkuh dan menyebalkan. Kai tersenyum, melepaskan gadis itu lantas memasuki mobilnya dan melaju pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dengan jantung berdebarnya. Sialan!

Tapi...

Perasaan apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berada disisi lapangan bersama Luhan saat Kai membuka pintu, berjalan meletakkan tasnya diatas kursi saat semua anggota sudah melakukan pemanasan sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"YA! Kau terlambat." Seru Kyungsoo menunjuk tepat pada Kai yang hanya mendengus, memilih mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan bergabung kepalangan. Entahlah, menatap Kai saat ini membuatnya merasa sedikit malu karna dia masih teringat kejadian kemarin.

Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng, tidak habis fikir dengan tingkah anak buah Chanyeol tersebut. _Well_ , gadis bermata rusa itu sedang memiliki waktu senggang hari ini sehingga dia bisa menemani sepupunya.

"Pasti berat untukmu ya Kyung,"

"Hah, begitulah eonni. Tapi lebih baik dia datang terlambat daripada dia tidak datang latihan. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya datang latihan tanpa harus aku omeli terlebih dahulu." Kyungsoo mendengus, kemudian kembali fokus pada tabnya. Omong-omong dia tengah menunggu update dari Web penyelenggara Interhigh, dimana jadwal pertandingan akan segera dirilis sebentar lagi.

"Ah, sudah keluar." Seru Kyungsoo buru-buru mengunduh jadwal pertandingan yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan tersebut, setelah menunggu beberapa detik, dia dan Luhan pelan-pelan mencari nama Seirin diantara daftar nama sekolah yang akan bertanding di liga final.

"Block A adalah kita dan akan melawan Yosan, Yejin, Cyber dan.." Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap Luhan dengan terkejut. Dia sudah memperhitungkan sekolah mana yang akan mereka lawan untuk mencapai babak terakhir.

"Jika kita berhasil melewati semi final, kita akan berhadapan dengan Rakuzan." Simpul Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Rakuzan itu, bukankah itu sekolah Jonghyun?"

"Itu benar."

Kyungsoo tahu di pertandingan nanti mau tak mau Seirin pasti akan menghadapi Rakuzan, namun dia tidak tahu jika dia akan melawan sekolah Jonghyun di final. Itu tidak masalah sih, hanya saja pasti akan sedikit canggung nantinya.

"Kita aka melawan Raja Bertahta." Komentar Luhan. _Rakuzan si Raja Bertahta_ , gelar itu sudah melekat semenjak sekolah itu memenangkan kejuaraan Interhigh tiga kali berturut-turut. Kyungsoo dengar pemain-pemain disana sangat berbakat dan Jonghyun pasti salah satunya. Dia memang belum mengetahui seberapa jauh kekuatan Jonghyun karna dia tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu bermain, tapi yang jelas Jonghyun itu pasti berbakat.

"Eonni, sejujurnya aku sedikit takut tentang hal ini,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku belum mengetahui bagaimana kekuatan Rakuzan, mungkin kita harus mencari-cari informasi sedikit tentang mereka."

"Bukankah kau dekat dengan Jonghyun?"

"Hei, aku tidak bisa memanfaatkannya, itu tidak sportif sekali."

"Benar juga." Luhan lalu mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, gadis itu terlihat berfikir sejenak. Ah, dia punya ide.

"Kita bisa melihat pertandingan mereka satu tahun yang lalu di Internet."

"Ide bagus. Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan berburu video mereka dan mempelajari gaya permainannya."

"Jangan hanya terfokus pada Rakuzan, sekolah pertama yang akan kita lawan juga."

"Benar. Kita akan melawan Yejin." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Yejin? Oh, bukankah itu sekolah tempat lelaki berandal yang menyentuh bokongnya di bus dulu? Huh!

"Baiklah, itu akan menjadi pekerjaanmu." Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian kembali fokus pada tabnya. Karna pertandingan akan diadakan sebentar lagi, dia harus menyusun porsi latihan yang cukup dalam sebulan untuk para pemain. Ah, mungkin juga tambahan latihan untuk Kai agar lelaki itu bisa bekerja sama dengan tim, meski Kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu.

"Ohya, jika kita bisa maju ke babak penyisihan, maka kita akan berhadapan dengan Kaijou. Aku khawatir mereka akan melakukan pembalasan karna kekalahan mereka saat latih tanding waktu itu, aku khawatir mereka sudah mengamati strategi kita. Mereka pasti bertambah kuat."

"Tidak peduli mereka sudah mengamati strategi kita atau bertambah menjadi kuat,"

Perkataan seseorang itu membat Kyungsoo dan Luhan mendongak bersamaan, menatap seorang lelaki yang berjalan santai mendekati mereka. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, meneliti lelaki itu dengan seksama? Siapa pria bule dengan rambut pirang dan tubuh tingginya ini? Apakah–

"Entah lawan kita nanti seekor kelinci ataupun seekor harimau, hanya satu hal yang akan dilakukan oleh seekor singa. Hancurkan mereka dengan seluruh kekuatan kita!"

Ada keheningan dalam beberapa detik sebelum seruan Luhan menyadarkan semua orang.

"Kris Wu!" Seru Luhan terkejut lalu bangkit dan memeluk si pria bule yang dipanggilnya Kris Wu tersebut. Para anggota yang berada dilapangan menghetikan kegiatan mereka sejenak untuk menatapnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya mengusap dahi yang berkeringat dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau datang juga bung," Gumamnya dengan lega.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haiii~

Aku tahu ini pendek, maafkan ya hehehe.

QnA.

Q: Btw, masih ada thypo tapi ngga terlalu mengganggu.

A: Haha iya maafkan, padahal pas ngedit sudah kuusahakan biar ngga ada thypo, tapi kelepasan wkwk.

Q: Menurut aku jalan ceritanya kelamaan. Kapan Kai/Kyungsoo saling suka?

A: Sebenernya dari awal fanfict ini lebih fokus sama Basket, jadi kapan Kaisoo jadian menunggu permasalahan itu selesai, hehe. Keduanya uda saling suka kalo kamu sadar, tapi keduanya belum menyadarinya dan karna harga diri Kai terlalu tinggi disini.

Q: Tapi ini alurnya bakal dimiripin kek KNB?

A: Iya, tapi ngga semua tentunya.

Q: Jonghyun sengaja apa engga ya kira-kira, dia kan dari lawannya sekolah Kyungsoo.

A: Hayo tebak hayoo wkwk.

Q: Alexa? Apa temen deket Sehun?

A: Nantikan penjelasannya di chaper depan.

Q: Masalahnya adalah selalu menulis kata 'menggelang' padahal seharusnya 'menggeleng'

A: Hehehe, iya maafkan karna selama ini aku always pake 'menggelang' padahal aslinya 'menggeleng' suka ngga sadar hehe, makasih koreksinya, sudah mulai aku perbaiki kok ^^

 **.**

Oke, mungkin segitu dulu ya. Maaf ya ngga bisa balas komentar satu persatu T.T Tapi Laxy selalu baca kok dan kadang suka ketawa sendiri kayak orang gila wkwkwk, percayalah bahkan Laxy sampe hafal wkwkwk.

Semoga suka^^

See you next chaper

And

Love y'all~


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Cast :**

· **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

· **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

· **Other Cast**

 **Pair / Slight : KaiSoo / Exo Official Couple**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life**

 **Rate : T**

 **Leght : Chapter(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by: KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING THYPO !**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Dia adalah Kris Wu. Sebenarnya dia adalah kapten basket Seirin sebelum pindah ke Kanada dan menyerahkan jabatannya pada Chanyeol."

Semua anggota kelas satu membulatkan bibirnya bersamaan, terkecuali Kai tentunya. Lelaki itu hanya diam dengan wajah datar sementara teman satu angkatannya nampak antusias.

Kris Wu terlihat sangat berbakat. Tubuhnya tinggi dan proposional, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Zelo yang memegang predikat anggota tertinggi. Wajah blasterannya nampak menawan dengan rambut pirang, membuat siapapun tidak akan lepas darinya. Termasuk Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan Kris, gadis itu nampak seperti rusa yang bergelayutan diatas jerapah tanpa mau di pisah sedikitpun.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Pria itu menyapa dengan hangat, menatap para anggota satu persatu dengan begitu teliti, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Kai yang terlihat tidak antusias.

"Ah, jadi kau si _mata biru_ itu." Yang merasa disebut mengangkat kepalanya, mengernyit kearah Kris yang tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _mata biru_?"

"Tentu saja kau, karna kau satu-satunya yang memiliki warna mata itu." Kai mendengus, terlihat tidak suka. Membuat Kyungsoo yang ada disebelahnya harus mencubit perutnya.

" _Aw_! Kurcaci, kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Kesalnya pada Kyungsoo yang mendelik dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kau itu! Sopanlah sedikit, dia itu seniormu tahu."

"Persetan," Jawab lelaki itu dengan malas tanpa mau peduli.

"Ya, begitulah dia." Komentar Luhan yang hanya dimaklumi oleh si pirang.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kai."

"Kai ya? Hm, hei mata biru, mau bermain _one and_ denganku?" Kai yang sedang beradu kecil dengan Kyungsoo itu menoleh. Apakah si pirang ini baru saja menantangnya? Sebenarnya, lelaki itu berniat menerimanya. Kris terlihat kuat dan cocok menjadi lawannya, namun _mood_ nya seketika hilang, membuatnya memilih untuk berdiri dan meraih tasnya.

"Mungkin lain kali," Gumamnya tanpa sikap sopan dan berlalu pergi dari lapangan, membuat semua orang hanya bisa menghela nafas, terbiasa melihat tingkahnya yang sombong dan semaunya sendiri itu.

"YA! KIM KAI! DASAR KAU INI YA!" Setidaknya hanya Kyungsoo orang yang berani meneriaki lelaki itu yang tentu saja di abaikan, membuat gadis bermata bulat itu mendengus, mengomel dengan kesal.

"Manager sudahlah, kau bisa terkena darah tinggi jika menghadapinya." Kris berkata dengan senyuman, mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan keras. Ah, namamu Kyungsoo bukan?"

"Ah, iya."

"Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya tentangmu, tidak kusangka yang menggantikan Baekhyun ternyata sepupunya sendiri." Kyungsoo melirik Luhan dan menemukan gadis cantik itu mengangkat bahu.

"Tolong maafkan sikap Kai yang kurang ajar itu ya." Kyungsoo mendesah, tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengendalikan Kai. Rasanya sudah semua cara dia coba, namun belum berhasil sepenuhnya.

"Tidak apa, orang hebat sepertinya memang pantas bersikap seperti itu." Kris bekata dengan bijak, membuat anggota kelas satu yang memang baru pertama kali bertemu merasa takjub padanya. Jika Chanyeol adalah kapten yang cukup keras, maka dia adalah tipe pemimpin yang tenang dan penuh pengertian.

Diantara anggota kelas satu yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan sosok Kris, Sehun juga demikian, namun lelaki itu memandang Kris tanpa berkedip karna sosok Luhan yang menempelinya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat dekat sekali dengan Kris, hubungan mereka apa?

"Suga hyung," Karna penasaran, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mendekati Suga dan bertanya. Lelaki itu anggota kelas dua, pasti tahu banyak.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Apakah Luhan noona dan Kris itu memiliki sebuah hubungan?" Suga melirik pada Kris dan Luhan yang kini terlihat bercanda kecil dengan bahagia sebelum mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Luhan adalah manager club saat Kris menjabat menjadi kapten. Ya, mereka sangat dekat dan tidak terpisahkan sampai Kris pindah ke Kanada."

"Sangat dekat?"

"Lebih dari itu, _mereka bukan sekedar teman_ Sehun."

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu merasa kecewa mendengar penjelasan Suga. _Lebih dari teman_? Jadi mereka memiliki hubungan yang serius? Si pucat menghela nafas, mengucapkan terimakasih pada Suga yang tidak curiga sama sekali dan bergabung pada anggota kelas satu. Latihan akan dimulai lagi, namun melihat kedekatan antara Luhan dan Kris membuatnya merasa tidak semangat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah kapten dan manager, lalu keduanya memiliki sebuah hubungan, hal itu mungkin bisa terjadi juga antara Kris dan Luhan.

Sehun benci mengakui bahwa dia merasa kalah dan cemburu. Semangatnya mendadak hilang, saat latihan melakukan _shooting_ , tidak ada bola yang bisa dia masukkan ke dalam ring, lalu saat melakukan operan, semuanya meleset jauh.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mendekatinya begitu dia menepi ke sisi lapangan, Chanyeol memang menyuruhnya istirahat karna menganggap Sehun sedang tidak enak badan. Lelaki itu melirik Kris dan Luhan yang kini berjalan mendekatinya, masih dengan lengan Luhan yang menggelayut manja di lengan Kris.

"Kyungsoo noona, boleh aku izin lebih awal?"

"Ada apa? Kau sakit? Tidak seperti biasanya kau begini."

"Um, sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Kyungsoo memperhatikannya kemudian menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk.

"Ya, pulanglah dan istirahat. Oke?" Sehun mengangguk, membereskan pakaiannya.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" Itu suara Luhan yang bertanya.

"Maaf noona, sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan." Lelaki itu menjawab tanpa menatap Luhan. Dengan sopan dia kemudian membungkuk kecil dan berlalu dari sana tanpa berkata apa-apa lgi, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya apakah yang terjadi pada anak itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lapangan indoor Rakuzan masih menyala dengan begitu terang, suara gesekan sepatu berdecit keras sementara tetesan keringat berjatuhan membasahi lantai. Disisi lapangan sana, Jonghyun menatap stopwatchnya sebelum berteriak.

"Latihan hari ini cukup!"

Teriakan itu membuat para anggota yang berada di lapangan itu mengerang lega, kemudian memilih merebahkan tubuh lelah mereka di atas lantai lapangan dengan nafas tersenggal dan keringat membasahi seragamnya.

"Turnamen semakin dekat dan latihan semakin menggila." Daniel mengeluh panjang, merutuki Jonghyun yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku mendengar racauanmu Kang Daniel. Mau ku tambah porsi latihanmu menjadi tiga kali lipat?" Jonghyun tidak mengancam sebenarnya, dia mengatakan kalimatnya dengan tenang. Namun itu cukup membuat si lelaki bergigi kelinci itu meringis dan langsung meminta ampun.

"Aku akan melakukan evaluasi." Saat Jonghyun mengatakan demikian, semua anggota yang terdiri dari sepuluh anggota inti itu berkumpul didepan si lelaki, bersamaan dengan itu, seorang wanita masuk ke dalam lapangan dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, latihannya sudah selesai ya?"

"Yixing noona, kau terlambat."

"Ya, maaf. Aku mencari ini." Gadis manis itu mengangkat beberapa keping CD didepan wajahnya dengan senyuman. Jonghyun melirik dan tersenyum.

"Noona kau memang yang terbaik!" Pujinya kemudian kembali focus pada catatan dan anggota didepannya.

"Oke, untuk evaluasi hari ini, grafik para anggota semakin membaik. Hanya perlu focus dan meningkatkan ketelitian saat kalian sedang bermain. Minhyun, kau masih bermain dengan _tenang_ , itu bagus. Daniel, jangan lengah dan focus. Guanlin, berlatihlah lagi untuk lompatanmu, Baejin dan Jihoon, kalian berdua paham kan apa tugas kalian?" Dua lelaki yang ditunjuk mengangguk dengan kompak. "Baiklah, mungkin hanya itu saja, sisanya sudah melakukan dengan baik. Latihan selesai, kalian sudah bekerja keras."

"Cepat pulang dan istirahat, kalian harus punya tenaga untuk pergi sekolah dan latihan lagi besok." Itu perkataan Yixing, manager club basket Rakuzan yang langsung diangguki oleh semua anggota. Lapangan menjadi sepi dengan begitu cepat, menyisakan Jonghyun dan Yixing yang sedang membereskan sisa latihan.

"Kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan anak Seirin." Yixing membuka percakapan sambil mengumpulkan bola basket didalam keranjangnya bersama Jonghyun.

"Ya, namanya Kyungsoo. Dia manager basket disana."

"Ah, berarti kau berteman dengan _calon musuhmu_." Yixing tertawa begitu mengatakannya.

"Mungkin begitu noona, tapi diluar urusan basket, aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya."

"Hm, sepertinya kau jatuh cinta padanya ya?" Jonghyun terkekeh pelan menanggapi candaan managernya.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja."

"Ya, kau boleh-boleh saja dekat dengannya. Tapi jangan lupakan tujuan kita." Peringat gadis manis itu.

"Aku tahu noona."

"Bagus, setelah ini kita akan me _riview_ permainan musuh sebelum mempresentasikannya dengan para anggota."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eonni, kau dan Kris sudah mengenal baik ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat keduanya berjalan beriringan di lorong sekolah, bel pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu dan keadaan sekolah sudah sepi saja.

"Hm bisa dibilang _lebih dari itu._ "

"Lebih dari itu?" Si gadis bermata bulat mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak SMP."

Ah, jadi keduanya teman dekat? Kyungsoo menggumam dalam hati. Well, setelah latihan kemarin mereka semua kecuali anggota kelas satu memang berkumpul, sekedar berbincang dan melepas rindu. Kris juga bicara banyak padanya, memberikan beberapa nasihat dan hal-hal apa yang harus dia lakukan, meski baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi pria pirang itu sudah seperti sosok kakak yang perhatian, pantas saja dia menjadi kapten dan disayangi oleh anggotanya. Ada satu hal juga yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, itu tentang Kris dan Luhan. Keduanya memang terlihat sangat dekat, membuatnya berfikir apakah Kris memiliki hubungan dengan sepupunya itu. Tapi jikapun iya, Luhan pastilah akan bercerita padanya. Ah, tapi entahlah.

Saat keduanya sudah berada di luar sekolah, mereka berpapasan dengan Sehun yang akan kembali memasuki sekolah.

"Sehun?" Luhan menyapa, membuat pria pucat yang tadinya focus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk tanpa melihat sekitar itu mendongak, senyum kecil lantas hadir di bibirnya.

"Luhan noona? Kyungsoo noona? Sedang apa?" Pria itu berjalan mendekat kearah dua wanita tersebut.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan kembali ke sekolah?"

"Ya, aku meninggalkan ponselku dimeja." Jawab Sehun, bersamaan dengan itu seseorang dengan motor besar menepi didekat ketiganya dan membuka helmnya.

"Kris?" Luhan berseru dengan antusias sementara pria itu hanya tertawa, merapikan tatanan ramput pirangnya yang berantakan.

"Aku datang tepat waktu ya?" Si pirang lalu menyapa Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau kemari Kris?"

"Kau tidak lupa kan Lu?" Kris memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau kan sudah berjanji akan mengantarku jalan-jalan ke kota."

Luhan menepuk jidatnya kemudian tertawa. "Ah iya, aku lupa. Maafkan aku haha." Gadis itu kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dan Sehun bergantian.

"Kyungsoo," Luhan menatap sepupunya dengan rasa bersalah. "Aku lupa mengatakan jika aku memiliki janji dengan Kris hari ini, kau tidak apa-apakan pulang tanpaku?"

"Aku yang akan mengantar Kyungsoo noona." Sehun memotong dengan cepat, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Noona tunggu disini, aku akan kembali setelah mengambil ponselku." Setelahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, lelaki itu segera berbalik kembali ke dalam sekolah, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sudah naik ke atas motor Kris dan melaju pergi. Entahlah, rasanya dia tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi diantara Luhan dan Kris. Tidak, dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun dia merasa _cemburu_.

Ada apa dengannya?

Tidak sampai lima menit lelaki itu kembali ke depan gerbang dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang masih menunggu.

"Noona maaf, kau menunggu lama?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Kau sudah mengambil ponselmu?"

"Ya."

"Syukurlah. Jadi, kau akan mengantarku menaiki bus atau apa?"

"Aku bawa mobil." Pria itu lalu mengajak Kyungsoo kearah mobilnya berada, itu beberapa meter dari arah gerbang. Setelah Kyungsoo masuk, dia segera menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju dijalanan. Sehun hanya diam selama dia menyetir, membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam menatapnya dan mengamatinya.

"Sehun?" Lelaki itu terjingkat kaget sebelum menjawab dengan gugup.

"I–iya noona? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun menatapnya dan menemukan managernya itu tengah menatap khawatir padanya, dipaksakannya senyum tipis agar gadis disampingnya itu tidak curiga.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun. Namun begitu dia hanya diam, meski sebenarnya dia yakin bahwa Sehun tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo bahkan tahu bagaimana ekspresi lelaki itu saat Kris datang dan membawa Luhan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini malam minggu dan Kyungsoo yang tidak berniat pergi kemanapun memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton pertandingan Interhigh tahun lalu semalaman. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam malam saat ponselnya berbunyi, dia bahkan baru mendapatkan beberapa _riview_ pertandingan Kaijou melawan Gakuen.

"Si preman?" Kyungsoo menggumam begitu mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya. Heh, setan dari mana yang merasuki lelaki itu sehingga menelfonnya?

"Ada apa?"

"Hei kurcaci, dimana kau sekarang?" Dahi Kyungsoo berkedut mendengar pertanyaan tidak sopan yang Kai lontarkan. Sial sekali anak ini. Tidak mengucapkan salam pula.

"Aku dirumah, kenapa?"

"Bagus, cepat berganti pakaian dan turun."

Apa lagi dengan anak ini yang memerintahnya seenak jidat?

"YA! Memang siapa kau berani memerintahku begitu?"

"Ck, cepatlah. Aku menunggu tiga menit dari sekarang!"

"Hei, aku tidak mengerti."

"Dasar pipi babi, lamban sekali. Aku menunggumu dibawah, waktumu tersisa dua menit empat puluh lima detik."

Kyungsoo langsung melompat dari arah ranjang menuju kearah jendela dan mendelik begitu mendapati Kai berdiri di sisi mobilnya di halaman rumah. Apa? Jadi bocah itu serius?

"Waktumu masih dua menit lagi."

"YA! Sialan! Aku butuh waktu lebih banyak lagi."

Oke, dan kenapa Kyungsoo dengan bodohnya mengikuti perkataan lelaki itu? Dengan terburu gadis itu mengganti celana santainya dengan celana jins, memakai sweater, memakai sepatu dan tas. Sial, dia bahkan tidak sempat menggunakan make-up sedikitpun. Hanya mengoleskan sedikit lipbam dan minyak wangi. _Preman sialan_! Apa sih mau anak itu sebenarnya? Mengganggu malam minggunya saja. Seharusnya jika akan mengajaknya keluar, dia harus mengatakannya satu jam sebelumnya, bukan mendadak dan hanya memberikannya waktu tiga menit. Adik kelas sialan!

Kyungsoo berlari menuruni anak tangga, berteriak pada orang tuanya yang sedang berada diruang santai bersama adiknya.

"AYAH! IBU! Aku pergi dulu ya."

Gadis itu mencapai halaman rumah dimana Kai menunggu di sisi mobilnya sambil bersedekap. Dia terengah dan harus memegang kedua lututnya untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kau terlambat satu menit lima detik. Ck, dasar kurcaci lelet!"

"YA!" Kyungsoo yang kelelahan hanya bisa berteriak, belum memiliki cukup tenaga untuk mengomeli lelaki didepannya ini. Sementara Kai yang melihat keadaan Kyungsoo diam-diam tersenyum senang karna berhasil mengerjai managernya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu hah?"

"Kemauanku?" Si lelaki mengangkat bahu dengan santai, sesantai gaya pakaiannya malam ini. Dia hanya memakai ripped jeans dan kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak. Tapi kenapa dengan gaya sesantai itu dia terlihat sangat tampan ya? APA? Kyungsoo tolong focus.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dan kau harus menemaniku." Kai berkata dengan begitu santai, membuat Kyungsoo mendelik dan ingin menendang _daerah selatan_ lelaki itu keras-keras. Gadis itu siap mengomel namun terhenti saat Kai mendekatinya, berdiri dengan menjulang didepannya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Kai merapikan beberapa anak rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan dan mengusap peluh didahinya efek berlari barusan dengan tangannya.

 _Deg!_

Sial, kenapa jantung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdebar begini? Gadis itu mendongak dan matanya mengerjap. Ah, kenapa rasanya dia seperti tengah melakoni adegan romantis di drama ya?

"Apa?" Kai menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan malas. "Jangan salah sangka, aku hanya tidak ingin dibuat malu karna mengajak keluar gadis berkeringat dan berantakan sepertimu."

Baik, mari lupakan pemikiran pertama Kyungsoo karna perkataan jahat lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan fantasynya.

"Cepat masuk! Dasar pipi babi!"

"YA!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai sebenarnya tidak tahu dari mana datangnya pemikiran untuk mengajak Kyungsoo keluar seperti ini, dia bahkan tidak punya tujuan akan kemana. Sebenarnya dia memikirkan tentang pesan Jonghyun yang dia hapus di ponsel Kyungsoo seminggu yang lalu, dan tampaknya Kyungsoo juga tidak menyadarinya. Apa Jonghyun melupakannya?

Ah, perasaannya terasa rumit, namun yang jelas saat ini dia ingin Kyungsoo bersamanya, bukan bersama Jonghyun. Dia lalu melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah memandang keluar jendela dengan kesal.

"Hei Kyungsoo,"

"Panggil aku noona! Aku lebih tua darimu tahu." Kai menahan senyum tipis mendengarnya, memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan noona? Membayangkannya saja begitu menggelikan.

"Baiklah kurcaci berpipi babi!"

"YA! KAU!" Gadis itu berteriak kesal, mengalihkan eksistensinya kearah Kai yang memasang wajah malas. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mengomel seperti apa lagi pada Kai.

"Tiba-tiba menghubungiku, menyuruhku bersiap dalam waktu tiga menit, aku bahkan tidak sempat memakai make-up dan menyisir ramb–"

"Kau sudah cantik tanpa make-up." Seketika Kai langsung mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, tidak menyangka kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal ini kepada Kyungsoo. Sial, si kurcaci ini pasti akan besar kepala.

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi?"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Kyungsoo menatap lelaki disebelahnya dan merengut, dia dengan jelas mendengar bahwa lelaki itu mengatakan _cantik_ kepadanya. Kenapa harus berbohong sekarang? Mobil kemudian menepi disalah satu café terkenal.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Kyungsoo bertanya begitu mobil berhasil parkir dan Kai mematikan mesin. Lelaki itu menatap gadis disebelahnya dan mendengus.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk makan, aku tidak ingin dituntut karna membawamu pulang dengan keadaan pipi yang tirus."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo berteriak dengan kesal, sudah lelah rasanya berdebat dengan lelaki ini. Jadi dia memilih keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Kai masuk kedalam café yang lumayan ramai. _Hell_ , ini malam minggu dan ada banyak pasangan kekasih disini. Gadis itu lalu mengikuti Kai duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Apa saja." Jawab Kyungsoo asal, dia membawa pandang kearah lain, kemana saja asal jangan kearah Kai. Dia masih kesal.

"Oke." Jawab Kai dan memesan beberapa makanan, lelaki itu melirik Kyungsoo dan kembali tersenyum tipis, membawa pandangannya focus pada gadis tersebut. Kyungsoo yang merasa di perhatikanpun balas menatap lelaki didepannya.

"Apa?" Sahutnya jutek dan itu membuat Kai tidak bisa menahan kekehannya, melihat managernya yang kesal adalah kesukaannya. Karna gadis itu akan terus mengerucutkan bibirnya, itu sangat lucu. _Eh?_

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, kekanakan!"

"Ini semua karnamu tau!" Yang disalahkan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus. Makanan yang dipesan Kai datang tak lama kemudian. Dua paket ayam goreng, kentang, burger dan frapuccino.

"Kenapa kau memesan banyak sekali?"

"Makanmu kan banyak, seperti _babi_. Lihat saja pipimu yang bulat itu." Kyungsoo yang kesal karna ejekan itu langsung memukul lengan Kai, mengomelinya dengan marah. Lama-lama jika begini dia bisa terkena serangan darah tinggi.

"Berhenti mengomel, cepat habiskan makananmu." Kyungsoo berhenti memukul lelaki itu, lebih memilih menghabiskan makanannya dengan sisa kekesalannya.

"Aku kehabisan saus." Kyungsoo berkata saat dia sudah menghabiskan setengah burgernya. Kai yang mendengar itu menatapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ck, cepat ambilkan untukku." Kai memutar matanya, tidak pernah selama hidupnya ada orang yang berani memberi perintah padanya. Namun akhirnya dia bangkit menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil saus. Saat Kai berdiri dan beranjak, diam-diam gadis itu tersenyum. Dia memang kehabisan saus saat akan memakan burgernya. Sembari menunggu, gadis itu memilih meminum frapuccinonya, mengamati keadaan sekeliling sampai matanya tertuju pada seseorang.

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo memastikan bahawa lelaki yang baru datang memakai jaket denim itu memanglah Sehun, tapi wanita yang bersamanya seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya. _Gadis itu_ , Kyungsoo seperti pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Alexa?"

Sehun dan Alexa berjalan masuk dan kebetulan bertemu pandang dengannya. Gadis bersama Sehun itu memang Alexa, _gadis yang sama_ yang dia temui di apertement Kai. Kenapa dia bisa bersama Sehun? Apa mereka punya hubungan?

"Kyungsoo noona?" Kyungsoo melambai kearahnya, membuat Sehun dan Alexa berjalan kearahnya.

"Hai Sehun.. Hai Alexa?"

Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo dan gadis disebelahnya bergantian.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya saat mengunjungi apertement Kai. Iya kan Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. Gadis bermata bulat itu berfikir sejenak. Alexa tempo lalu datang ke apertement Kai, mengira jika dia adalah kekasih lelaki itu. Namun sekarang dia datang bersama Sehun, mereka pasti punya hubungan. Ah tidak, mereka bertiga –Kai, Sehun dan Alexa, namun Kyungsoo belum mengetahui hubungan apa diantara ketiganya.

"Kalian datang kesini juga?"

"Kami ingin makan disini." Jawab Sehun sebelum melanjutkan. "Kyungsoo noona bersama siapa?"

"Aku?" Gadis itu menatap sekitar dan menemukan sosok Kai yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku bersama Kai." Tunjuknya kepada seorang lelaki yang berjalan kearahnya dengan sebotol saus. Kai yang sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan kembali ke mejanya, sangat terkejut menemukan Sehun dan Alexa ada disana.

"Kai?" Itu suara lirih Alexa sementara Kai dan Sehun saling memandang penuh arti. Ada kerutan tidak suka yang ada di dahi Kai saat dia menemukan Kyungsoo tidak sendiri, seketika _mood_ nya menjadi hilang melihat Sehun dan Alexa disini.

"Kalian," Bisiknya dengan tidak suka. "Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Mereka akan makan disini, jadi tidak sengaja bertemu. Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama-sama?"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo cepat, meletakkan botol sausnya dengan kasar keatas meja sebelum melirik Sehun dan Alexa dengan tajam.

"Tidak!" Jawabnya. "Ayo pergi." Kemudian menarik Kyungsoo pergi dari sana, mengabaikan penolakan ataupun omelan gadis itu, meninggalkan kesedihan diwajah Alexa.

"Kai! Kau ini apa-apan sih? Aku kan belum selesai makan, ish kau ini!" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kai yang begitu kuat ditangannya, seolah ada kemarahan tersimpan disana. Kyungsoo tentu heran, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kai. Dia tidak bisa memahami apa yang terjadi, terutama tidak _peka_ terhadap sikap Kai yang tiba-tiba berubah saat melihat Sehun dan Alexa ada disana. Apa Kai merasa cemburu karna Alexa bersama Sehun?

"Aw!" Kyungsoo meringis sebal saat Kai memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil begitu saja, lelaki ini kasar sekali sih.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lembut sedikit? Lagipula kau ini kenapa sih tiba-tiba mengajak pergi? Padahal kita bisa makan bersama-sama Sehun dan Alexa."

"Diamlah!" Kai tanpa sadar memberikan gertakan, membuat Kyungsoo langsung diam dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela dengan kesal. Mesin mobil hidup dan kendaraan roda empat itu segara melaju meninggalkan café.

Kai mengemudi tanpa arah, mencegkram roda kemudi denga keras, melampiaskan kekesalannya disana. Tentu saja, menemukan dua orang itu disekitarnya apalagi merusak waktunya adalah hal yang paling dia benci. Sehingga tanpa persetujuan Kyugsoo dia langsung menarik gadis itu pergi dari sana.

Kai membutuhkan setidaknya lima belas menit untuk menenangkan diri, mengendalikan emosinya yang sempat meluap. Mata birunya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang berpaling kearah jendela dalam diam. Yah, dia memang bersalah karna bersikap kasar pada gadis itu dan tanpa sadar menggertaknya dengan keras. Lelaki itu menghela nafas, memilih sebuah jalanan yang sepi untuk menghentikan mobilnya, dan nampaknya Kyungsoo bereaksi karna dia menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Sekarang kau memintaku turun disini?" Oke, Kai pantas mendapatkan kemarahan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku hanya… hanya, jangan ambil hati apa yang kulakukan tadi."

"Bagaimana tidak akan kuambil hati? Kau berlaku kasar padaku, bahkan membentakku!" Jawab Kyungsoo mengebu. Lelaki ini, dia ahu dia bersalah, apa susahnya sih meminta maaf? Egonya memang selangit!

"Yayaya, aku tahu aku memang bersalah."

"Jika tahu bersalah kenapa tidak meminta maaf?" Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Kyungsoo yang mendelik kearahnya dengan dengusan.

"Oke, baiklah maafkan aku." Ah, mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang Kai meminta maaf karna biasanya dia tidak pernah melakukan itu pada siapapun. Ingat, egonya sangat tinggi! Kyungsoo memberikan sedikit lirikan, tentu saja terkejut karna lelaki ini mau meminta maaf.

"Oke, sebagai permintaan maaf, kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan membayarnya untukmu."

"Kau janji?"

"Ya."

"Oke." Jawab Kyungsoo dan berfikir sejenak, tiba-tiba dia jadi ingin makan sushi.

"Aku ingin makanan Jepang, bawa aku ke Aori Ramen."

 _Aori Ramen_? Itu adalah satu-satunya restoran Jepang disini, tempat yang dijanjikan Jonghyun untuk bertemu Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisakah tempat lain?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu,"

"Lalu? Apa lagi? Jika tidak kesana, maka aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Kai melirik jam tangannya, ini hampir jam tuju malam dan dia menghawatirkan jika mereka bertemu Jonghyun.

"Kau sungguh ingin ke Aori Ramen?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Kai menghela nafas, tidak memiliki pilihan. Lelaki itu lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil, melaju ke jalanan menuju restoran Jepang sesuai keinginan Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit sebelum sampai. Kyungsoo yang bersemangat segera turun diikuti Kai setelah memarkirkan mobilnya.

Keadaan restoran dimalam minggu cukup ramai, belum juga ini adalah restoran baru, pasti ada banyak orang yang ingin mencicipi menu disini. Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo yang mengambil duduk di salah satu meja, menatap sekitar dengan cemas apabila mereka bertemu Jonghyun disini. Ah tapi, jikapun lelaki itu nanti datang, apa pedulinya? Jika dia tidak suka Jonghyun bersama Kyungsoo, maka _tidak_.

"Pesanlah apa yang ingin kau makan."

"Aku memang akan memesan semuanya." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus dan mulai menyebut pesanannya pada pelayan restoran yang menghampirinya. Kai tidak pernah merasa keberatan untuk itu, tapi dia sengaja menggoda gadis itu.

"Dasar kurcaci rakus!"

Kyungsoo yang tidak peduli hanya menjulurkan lidah, lebih memilih menatap pemandangan sekitar sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Dua puluh menit kemudian, makanannya datang dan gadis itu dengan semangat mulai memainkan sumpitnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat melihat Kai hanya menyentuh minumannya, lelaki tan itu menggeleng. Mata birunya menatap Kyungsoo dengan mencemooh.

"Melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang!"

"Terserah!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan cuek, kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Mata biru Kai tak lepas dari gadis didepannya yang makan dengan lucu, namun sesekali lelaki itu melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Ini sudah pukul setengah delapan, lewat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang Jonghyun katakan. Baguslah jika _lelaki itu_ tidak datang.

"Makanlah dengan pelan-pelan, aku tidak akan merebut makananmu kok kurcaci!" Tepat saat mata biru Kai focus pada Kyungsoo, saat itulah seseorang yang tidak ingin Kai lihat muncul, masuk kedalam restoran dengan sedikit terburu, matanya meneliti sekitar dengan ponsel ditelinga mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Kyungsoo?" Lelaki itu menatap dengan tidak yakin kearah salah satu kursi, sangsi apakah sosok itu adalah orang yang akan dia temui. Namun setelah fokus, dia merasa yakin jika itu Kyungsoo. Tapi.. dia bersama siapa?

"KYUNGSOO!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haiii...

Fanfict ini sudah berapa lama tidak lanjut? Semoga masih ingat dengan jalan ceritanya ya~

Laxy udah up empat hari berturut-turut untuk merayakan Kyungsoo, KaiSoo and Kai Day^^

Semoga usaha meluangkan waktu di sela-sela real life ini nggak sia-sia ya, ngga minta apa-apa ko, cukup apresiasinya aja. Fanfict lain akan menyusul setelah ini, tapi tidak dalam waktu cepat. _Entahlah._

Terimakasih.

Selamat malam.


End file.
